


Facts Unknown

by Peaceful_Polis



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Threat, Engaged, F/F, Flash/Green Arrow X-Over, Girlfriend, Happily Ever After, Jaime Sawyer - Freeform, Kryptonians, Legends of Tomorrow X-Over, Mom-Alex, Mom-Maggie, Parent Issues, Realization, Sister Bond, Threats of Bodily Harm, Too Many Damn Tags!!!, War, cute kid, protective sister, soul mates, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 54,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peaceful_Polis/pseuds/Peaceful_Polis
Summary: Supergirl gives Maggie Sawyer a piece of her mind but also learns some things in return.





	1. Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> Just my post-2x06 piece
> 
> So heartbroken but I wondered if there was a reason Maggie turned her down.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supergirl gives Maggie Sawyer a piece of her mind regarding Alex.

Kara found herself stomping up the steps of Maggie Sawyer’s building at human speed, anger filled her entire body. She’d been up all night with Alex, holding her while she sobbed and talked about her emotions. She’d made up her mind while working on an article for Snapper and had made her way over at super speed to do what she should have done the night before.

She was going to give Maggie Sawyer a lesson in messing with her sister.

Knocking on the door forcefully she waited, not caring she stood in her Supergirl costume. The door opened and Kara was about to talk when a gasp made her look down to see a little girl with pig-tails, grinning like she’d just won an endless supply of cookies.

“Supergirl!” She all but screamed, her body practically humming.

“Jaime what did you say about Supergirl?” The sound of Maggie Sawyer made Kara do a double take and she saw the detective heading towards the door. “Oh, it’s actually her.”

“I know Mama, can you believe it and she’s at our door.” The girl looked back at Kara. “You can come in.”

Kara nodded, “thank you Jaime.” She bent down once the door was closed, “I actually have some super important, adult police business to talk with your mom about so you think you could draw me an amazing picture?”

“Yeah!” The grin on the girl’s face couldn’t possibly get any wider.

“Don’t forget to close the door because you won’t want to ruin the surprise would you? I might be able to see if after all if the door is open.”

She shook her head, “no.”

* * *

With that Jaime was out of the room and Kara stood up, her smile disappearing as she turned to look at Maggie. She folded her arms and practically glared, sure if her heat vision was activated the woman would be toast.

“Look, you know you could have just asked Danvers for my number instead of coming all the way here…” she paused when Kara put up a finger. “What’s with the finger?”

“You don’t get to say her name or even think about her. I don’t know what happened between you but all I know is that she was sobbing all night and ate an entire box of donuts and Alex Danvers doesn’t eat sugar except for on the weekend.”

Maggie motioned towards her, “I didn’t know you were a thing.”

“We’re not a thing but if you want the truth,” Kara bit her lip and wondered if the detective could keep a secret. Knowing the DEO hadn’t been exposed and Alex always stated Maggie said she was working with the FBI, she figured she’d be okay. “I’m Kara Danvers, Alex is my adopted sister.” She took a step forward, “and as my sister, if someone breaks her then I break them.”

“Whoa!” Maggie put her hands up, “way to spill the beans. Anyways, I don’t know what Alex told you but no matter how she’s feeling I did what I did to protect her.”

Kara paused in her advance, “protect her?”

Maggie sighed and sat down, looking up at the superhero standing in her living room. “She’s starting to find herself and I know from experience that diving into a relationship immediately after is a very bad idea, for both parties.” She sighed, “especially with alcohol and I know her pencient for it.”

Kara saw her eyes float to the back of the apartment, “Jaime?”

“Got drunk after breaking up with a girl whom I was a first for, I thought she was perfect and she thought I was too involved. I had Jaime.” Maggie shrugged, “she wasn’t the mistake.” Standing she groaned, “I don’t know why I’m telling you this?”

“I could break you in two.”

Maggie turned around, “good point, although I don’t think Alex would appreciate it.” She shrugged, “I just want her to find herself and experience what’s out there before she makes up her mind. I like her too much to let her hurt herself.”

Kara sat down on the couch, “here I was expecting to yell at you.”

“How is she really?”

“She really, really likes you.” Kara looked up at the detective, “I’ve never seen her like anyone like this so I don’t how she’ll act. Right now she’s happy with scotch, donuts and horrible TV.”

Maggie sighed, “I guess you didn’t tell her you were coming over to break me in two?”

“Nope and as far as she is to know, I was never here.”

* * *

The door to the back room opened and Jaime came rushing out, holding up a picture of Supergirl against a tall building on fire. She grinned as she held it out to Kara. “It’s you saving a burning building.”

“This is awesome work, you should totally help your mom with police sketches.” Kara took the picture and folded it, putting it in her skirt. “So it doesn’t disappear when I fly.”

Jamie grinned, “you’re awesome.”

“No you are!” Kara poked her belly and stood up, “now I got a city to save and you have to help your mom with whatever she needs.”

Maggie smiled, “thanks for that important info Supergirl.”

“Anytime, I mean it’s about very important business.” She gave Maggie a wink before heading to the door. “Bye.”

* * *

On the flight home, Kara could only smile as she realized that Maggie Sawyer really did care for Alex. The thought of her heartbroken sister made her smile disappear but she knew with time things would be alright. She could only hope in time the two would come together again and be stronger friends, or more, for the better. Also Alex adored kids and Jaime was just a mini-Maggie so she’d love the little girl instantly.

“Shoot, I almost forgot the Chinese!” She made a swift turn to head towards their favorite Chinese restaurant.

* * *

Image 

Jaime Sawyer - as I imagine her

 


	2. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex finds out about Jaime and Maggie is surprised at how taken they are with each other.

Alex is on vacation from the DEO, her first in forever, when she learns about Maggie being injured in an alien-NCPD shootout. Kara said that given several other officers’ status, the detective would be fine. Apparently, as she had a place in their little world of wonder, as Kara called it, Maggie had been transferred by Hank to the DEO for treatment. So that is how Alex found herself at work despite not being officially at work. She stood in Maggie’s room, starring at the updated status of condition on the screens.

The sound of chatter made her turn her head and she saw Kara, dressed as Supergirl, escorting a girl no older than seven through the hall. They stopped at the door and Supergirl bent down beside the girl, whose face took the wind out of Alex. She was staring at a tiny replica of the detective and while her breath was gone, she smiled.

“See, I promised she was okay.” Kara told the girl and the girl tentatively made her way to the bed. “The bad alien made her brain all fuzzy but my friend Agent Danvers found a way to help her get better.” Kara motioned to Alex, “she has a special machine hooked up to her brain so it makes everything perfect again.”

The agent watched as the girl took Maggie’s hand, “Mama I’m here.” She crawled onto the bed and sat there. “Mama?” She shook Maggie’s leg, “why isn’t she waking up?”

“Because she needs time.” Alex moved over and sat down in the chair by the bed. “What’s your name?”

“Jaime,” she turned to look at Alex, “Jaime Sawyer. You’re going to make my Mama better, right?”

Alex reached out and squeezed the girl’s hand, “I promise to help your mom any way I can.”

“Thank you Agent Danvers.”

“Alex, you can call me Alex.” She smiled, “why doesn’t Supergirl show you where the snacks are while I finish working on the special machine that’s going to help your mom?”

Kara grinned and held out her hand, “I know where the best ones are.”

“Okay.” She leaned over and kissed Maggie’s cheek. “Te amo Mama.”

* * *

Maggie found herself rising from heavying darkness and tiring sleep. She last remembered being shot by some alien weapon before feeling like she was drunk and then nothing. Listening to her surroundings she heard a voice she hadn’t heard in weeks, one she sorely missed. Alex was reading a story to someone and Maggie wanted to know why the agent was talking about alien princesses and meteors.

Opening her eyes, she turned her head towards the sound and saw something that both shocked her and made her gush internally. Her beautiful seven year old daughter was curled up on the couch in the room, her head on Alex’s lap as the Alex read from a book. Silently she watched as Alex looked down with a smile and closed the book, moving gently from under the girl. Once she was standing, the agent pulled a blanket from nearby and covered her. As she always did, Jaime murmured and moved towards the other person. Alex just put a hand on her back and bent down.

“Shh, we’re all here pretty girl. You can sleep.” She combed back Jaime’s hair and stood, picking up the book from the floor to put it on the table that was beside the couch.

“A thousand points Danvers.” Maggie croaked out and Alex turned, concern on her face. “No one has ever been able to get her to sleep except me or her sitter.”

Alex made her way over, “how are you feeling?”

“Like I drunk some bad alien alcohol.” Maggie raised her hand and comb back her hair. “What happened?”

“The rifle the Klekkon used was a neuroplasma pistol, the plasma fuses to the neurons in a person and caused a disruption of the entire nervous system. I had to reconfigure a device we used on Supergirl once to send waves similar to neural transmissions to your brain.”

“Nerd.” Maggie grinned at her. “Now try in English.”

Alex shrugged, “I had to jump start your brain like you jump start a car.”

“Now that I understood.” The detective sat up and looked down at the gown she was wearing. “How long have I been here? How long has my daughter been here?”

“A week and Jaime comes in the evenings, Supergirl drops her off and picks her up from school. Apparently she’s the popular kid right now.” Alex sat on the bed, “was Jaime the reason…”

Maggie shook her head slightly before tilting it, “Alex, she’s not the reason. She handles my exes better than I do, told the one that dumped me ‘you don’t deserve my Mama because compared to her you’re an amoeba’ and my ex didn’t like that a bit.”

Alex chuckled, “yeah I bet. She’s all Sawyer, that’s for sure.”

“What did she do?”

“Told my boss off when he tried to give Supergirl some orders.” Alex covered her mouth as she laughed softly, “no one knew she was there and when asked how she found her way to Command, she told them she was a detective’s daughter so she detected.”

Maggie groaned, “oh god. I am sorry,” she took Alex’s hand and the brunette looked down before meeting brown eyes. “Thank you for watching her, you didn’t have to.”

“I’m on vacation technically so I really didn’t mind.” Alex sighed, “I tried to take her to your apartment but she read me the riot act. Apparently entering without your permission is considered breaking and entering because as a child she can’t give me permission.”

“Well she is a detective’s kid.” Maggie shook her head, “it could be worse I guess.”

“Oh trust me, compared to me as a kid,” Alex looked away with wide eyes, “she’s perfect.”

* * *

The next day Maggie was cleared to leave and planned to take Jaime to school. Standing at the entrance to the Infirmary, the detective watched Alex speak with her boss before heading over. She held out something and Maggie took it to see it was a black badge holder, opening the holder she found her picture and FBI credentials. Grinning, she looked up at Alex.

“Trying to bring me to the dark side?”

“Pfft, as if you’d join us.” Alex smiled, relief that Maggie was alive and well consumed her. She’d promised herself that if Maggie woke up, she’d be okay with friends because she’d rather Maggie in her life as a friend then not at all. “No actually, press the fold.”

Pressing the fold, Maggie watched it transform to DEO credentials. Alex held out her badge next to Maggie’s and where LEAD AGENT/BIOENGINEER was listed on Alex’s, NCPD CONSULTANT was listed on hers. She nodded, “so will this get me out of a ticket?”

“No but it’ll give you access to our crime scenes and non-restricted parts of the building.” Alex shrugged, “also comes with free medical. I managed to get my boss to agree to let Jaime be treated here if necessary.”

“Really?”

Alex winced, “well Supergirl pouted and trust me, when she pouts no one can say no.” Bending down beside the girl, she found similar brown eyes looking at her. “Now remember you promised to keep a secret.”

“I swear to never tell anyone you work with aliens!” Jaime all but grinned before letting go of her mother’s hand to hug Alex. “Thank you for fixing my Mama.” She said loudly before trying to whisper, “you’re the best Alex.”

Pulling back she grinned, “well just remember what I told you. Make sure your mom gets lots of rest and nothing crazy.”

“She’s a cop, I do what I can.” The girl shrugged before looking up at Maggie. “Ready Mama?”

“Come on kid before they recruit you.” She turned her head to meet Alex’s eyes, “see you around Danvers.”

“See ya.” Alex waved as the two walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> Let me know what you'd like to see next, I sometimes take ideas from readers too.


	3. Learning to Laugh Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie calls in a favor with Alex and it makes Alex realize something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A double treat for today!

The sound of ringing brought Alex away from the punching bag that she was working on. Wiping her arm against her forehead she walked over to the bench and grabbed her phone, seeing Maggie’s image on the screen. Taking a minute to catch her breath she answered the phone as she used a towel to wiped her arms and neck.

“Hey, what’s up?”

 _“So I have a very, very last minute request and I’m good for beers for the next year of you say yes.”_ The woman seemed desperate on the phone. _“My captain called, we have a raid in the north of the city and I’m supposed to pick Jaime up from school because it’s early release…”_

Alex waved her off despite the woman not being able to see her. “It’s no problem, Cadmus has been pretty quiet lately so we’re just making routine check runs on local aliens.” Alex grabbed her bag and headed towards the door. “What school does she go to?”

_“National City PS 8, the one on Moore Street. She usually waits for me on the steps by the lion, you can’t miss it. If anyone harasses you then tell them you’re my partner at PD, I’m sure you have a badge for that somewhere in all your fancy equipment.”_

“My own can turn into about fifteen types, some you have yet to hear of and will never hear of.” She stated as she entered the locker room, “let me get change from tactical gear into street clothes and I’ll head over.”

Maggie sighed with relief, _“thank you Alex.”_

“And Maggie, you don’t owe me beers. Friends do things like this for each other, free of charge.” She smiled as she leaned against her locker, “besides, she’s a cute kid.”

_“I’m about to call her sitter to let you know you’re dropping her off so she doesn’t freak out when she sees her with some stranger.”_

The thought of the girl with a sitter just perked Alex up, she straightened and grinned. “1515 Evans Street Apartment 5B. You can pick her up there when you get done with your raid.”

_“And what is there exactly?”_

“My apartment, I have more board games then a toy store since my sister is obsessed with having a game night every other weekend.” She shrugged, “barring world-ending emergencies. I’ll entertain her, I’ve already been sent to the gym for getting aggressive so my boss won’t mind me leaving for the day.”

A chuckle floated through the phone, _“I’ve heard about the aggression but I’ve yet to see it.”_

“Trust me, you don’t want to.” Alex stood up, “you go raid, I’ll get the kid.”

_“See you later Danvers.”_

With that Maggie hung up and Alex leaned against the locker, knowing she was a sucker for anything related to Maggie. Hell, she was a sucker for anything related to Jaime too.

* * *

A giggling mess was all Alex was as she sat with Jaime on her couch, old cartoons she use to watch with her dad played on the screen. She hadn’t realized she could laugh like she was doing. The idea of being happy again, of not having to worry about anything other than cartoons was something she’d wished she’d discovered before. She finally knew what people meant when they said they were going to relax. It was truly the closest she’d been to being content in a very long time. The girl was cuddled up against her, her arm around her and they both watched as Tom and Jerry chased each other around. The sound of a key in her lock made her look over despite the girl giggling and saw Kara letting herself in, dressed in normal clothes after a day at Catco. She had what looked like Chinese in her hands and paused at seeing Jaime but Alex waved her in.

As soon as Kara shut the door, Alex turned back around and looked down at the bundle of giggles in her arms. “I got to go help my sister with something, think you can remember everything and tell me after?”

“Yeah.” She said between giggles and Alex got up, tickling her sides quickly as she did.

“Since when are you babysitting?” Kara inquired as they put the food in the kitchen.

“Maggie had a last minute raid and it was early release, she asked if I could pick up Jaime.” Alex sat on a stool as Kara laid out food, actually getting a third plate down for the girl still giggling on the couch. “She was going to go to a sitter and I have a ton of games, thanks to you. Besides, Hank wanted me out of the DEO because I got too aggressive with a Dalex.”

“Who wouldn’t?” The blond shook her head, “you know bad manners is considered a milestone for their children? The worst offense you can give at the earliest age is rewarded.”

Alex nodded, “so I took Jaime.”

“Are you Supergirl?” The small voice made them both pause and they found Jaime a few feet away looking at Kara. “Because you look like her, except with glasses.”

“No, I’m not Supergirl.” Kara stated and Jaime tilted her head. “I’m Kara, Alex’s sister.”

“I think you are but I won’t tell anyone, after all you need your secret identity.” She put her hands on the counter and pushed up to see the food. “Pot stickers!” She reached for one but paused, looking at Alex. “Can I have one?”

The brunette rubbed the girl’s shoulder, “you can have whatever you want. If we run out, I can always get more.”

* * *

It was around eight when a knock came on the door, Kara answered it because Alex was covered in sleeping seven year old. Maggie smiled as she saw Kara and the woman exchanged nods. Kara let the detective in and the woman shook her head as she took in the living room. Chinese takeout boxes laid on the coffee table that was stacked with a dozen games. Among them were crayons, pencils, pens and dozens of pieces of paper. Cartoons laid on the TV screen as Alex sat with Jaime, the girl asleep with her head in the agent’s lap and the agent had an arm around her blanketed body.

“I might have to start paying you Danvers because I’m impressed.”

Alex leaned down and rubbed Jaime’s back, “hey pretty girl, wake up.” Jaime groaned, “your mom is here.”

“Mama?” Jaime lifted her head and saw Maggie.

“Hey Mija, ready to go home?” She walked over and picked up the seven year old like she weighed nothing. It had come with years of practice. “Did you have fun?”

Jaime nodded and mumbled in her sleep. “Can I stay with Alex all the time, she’s a lot of fun.”

Laughter spilled from all three women as the girl fell back asleep. Maggie looked at Alex as the woman stood up. “Thank you for this and I owe you, no matter what you say.”

“Actually you owe me.” Kara put her hand up, “she ate my pot stickers.”

Maggie raised an eyebrow at Alex and the woman waved her off, “she’s kidding.”

“I’m serious.”

“Kara!” Alex shook her head and turned back to Maggie, “anytime and I mean it. She’s a lot of fun, let’s me forget about the DEO and aliens and craziness.”

“Yeah she does.”

Alex leaned in and kissed Jaime’s cheek, “bye pretty girl.”

“Bye Alex.” It was a mumble so she was only half asleep.

“Thank you.” Maggie pulled Alex in for a hug before she could do anything and the agent hugged her back. As they pulled apart, despite holding an arm full of child, Maggie smirked. “You, me and pool on Sunday? Aleda, my neighbor, likes to take Jaime to the park every week and since it’s good for them both…”

The agent nodded, “yeah, text me time and place.”

At the door Alex leaned against the frame and watched them walk down the hall. Maggie turned as she waited on the elevator, “see ya around Danvers.” The customary goodbye made Alex smile and she waved.

* * *

When the door shut Kara squealed, “I’m starting a betting pool at the DEO surrounding you two. I bet a year from now I’m going to be an aunt!” She stood up and hugged Alex, “you’re gonna be a mom!”

Alex pulled away and headed to her purse, pulling out a twenty. “Go get yourself some pot stickers and let me clean up.”

“I’m serious about the betting pool.”

“And I’m serious about your diary!” Alex watched Kara’s mouth dropped open, “remember I still have it.”

Eyes narrowed, “have you no shame? You’re violating the sister code.”

“And you’re violating my personal life.”

“What personal life?” Kara pointed at her, “ahh, I got you!”

Alex pointed to the window, “go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts and if you'd like to see anything.


	4. Comfortable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie play pool and get beers while discussing some things, making realizations and becoming comfortable with each other again.

Maggie stood in her bathroom applying a subtle amount of makeup, she wore a new shirt that she’d bought that afternoon. A part of her was giddy and wanted to dress up for Alex despite knowing it was just pool and beer. They’d gotten to be friends and partners, unofficially of course, but that wasn’t all that had developed. There was a sense of closeness that seemed to be forming, especially since she’d woken up after being shocked by that weird rifle.

Maggie found herself wanting Alex’s attention, wanting her company even if it was just a meet to talk about a case. The woman had been capturing her heart slowly, even when things were rocky between them, but since she’d seen Alex with Jaime it seemed to fall into place. Alex Danvers looked at her daughter like she was her own flesh and blood, something no one else she’d ever been with had. Her exes either ran at hearing about Jaime, grew tired of a kid interrupting what time she got away from work, or couldn’t stand the girl for some reason or another. As for Jaime, she always told her mom that none of them were good enough for her and had never attempted to get to know any of them either. However, Alex was just in the friend stage and already Jaime was attached to her.

“You look pretty Mama.” Jaime came to the doorway and Maggie put down the lip gloss she put on. Her smile disappeared, “are you going out while I go to the park? Are you seeing Laura again?”

Maggie chuckled, “no Mija, while you go to the park I’m going to go have some fun with Alex. We’re going to play pool and have a beer, talk about aliens and work and you.”

The smile that had quickly disappeared returned full-force but became a grin. “Is it a date?”

“No, Alex and I are just friends.” They were just friends, even if Maggie wanted her. Alex had started venturing out in the world and had already dated and broken up with a girl two weeks before. It’d been three months since their kiss and her rifle incident, three months of friendship where Maggie watched as Alex became her own person while falling for the brunette in the process.

“You should date her.” It was stated with conviction, “she likes you. I saw her kiss your cheek and hold your hand when you were sick. She said if you woke up she’d be whatever you wanted because she needed you in her life.”

Maggie rolled her eyes, “even if that’s true, we’re just friends.”

“I think she’s perfect for you Mama.” Jaime cocked her head before smiling. “Plus she likes me and she’s lots of fun.”

Knowing it was almost time to leave she turned to the girl. “Go get your stuff, hurry up now.”

* * *

Alex Danvers stood leaning against her bike when Maggie pulled up on hers. She grinned at the sight of the woman getting off the bike, shaking her hair and running fingers through it after taking off her helmet. Every time she saw the detective her heart beat a little faster but her brain reminded her heart that they were just friends, that Maggie didn’t like her in that way. Her eyes inadvertently roamed the woman’s body while she was distracted, taking in the curves and the beautiful, yet simple look she’d gone for. She looked away when Maggie turned around, trying not to give away she’d been starring at the woman’s perfect ass.

“I hope you’re prepared to get your ass handed to you.” Maggie grinned as she moved over to Alex.

“Like you could beat me!”

“So sure of yourself Danvers, let’s wager then.” Maggie watched her stop, “winner gets a favor to call in within the next three months.”

Alex nodded, “alright, but babysitting or anything related to Jaime is off-limits. You don’t even have to ask me to watch her, you’d just have to drop her off.”

“I might take you up on that.” She held out her hand and Alex took it, “deal.”

“Deal.”

* * *

Maggie found herself starring at Alex instead of the pool table as the agent leaned over to take her fourth shot in a row. It was inevitable, Maggie was going to lose yet again to the agent but she didn’t have a care in the world. Not when she had her company and the view she was currently enjoying. She mentally berated herself after a moment and moved closer to the table to keep Alex’s ass out of her line of sight.

“What was that about winning?” Alex stated as she sunk the last ball, a grin covered her face as she took a sip of her beer.

“Deal’s a deal Danvers, you get one favor to call in within the next three months.”

Alex bit her lip and moved closer after putting her beer down, “I want to call it in now.”

“Yeah, what exactly are you calling in…” Maggie was cut off as soft lips touched her own, slightly calloused palms cupped her cheek. Unlike before, she leaned into it and even attempted to follow said lips when Alex pulled back. “Wow.”

The agent watched as she gathered herself, still slightly high on Alex Danvers. Finally she looked up to see gentle eyes on her, no expectations waited on Alex’s face so Maggie felt partially relieved. Alex shrugged, “I had to, see if it was a one-time feeling after coming out or if it felt the same.”

“And what’s your conclusion?” Maggie was thoroughly intrigued and wanted to know.

“No change but you put up boundaries and I’m respecting them.” Alex gave her a soft smile as she spoke truthfully, something they seemed to be getting better at. “Besides, relationships can be messy after a break up.”

* * *

Realizing what the agent was saying, Maggie nodded. “Yeah, how are you handling that by the way?”

“She had high expectations I couldn’t meet and besides, everything seemed to be going way too fast.” Alex shrugged, “my biggest issue with the whole thing is trying to keep Kara from killing her. Believe me, she’s not as innocent as she looks.”

“Well she is freaking Supergirl.” She leaned in to whisper and only pulled back when Alex’s eyes went wide. “I’m not stupid Alex, the glasses don’t help when you’ve been around both the sister and the superhero a few dozen times.” Maggie rubbed her neck with her hand, “plus she told me when she threatened me after everything happened three months ago. Something about how you’re her sister and when someone breaks her, she breaks them.”

Alex put a hand to her forehead, “god I’m sorry, I didn’t know and if I had I wouldn’t have let her.”

“We’re cool, she and I. Apparently having your best interests in mind made her okay with everything.” Maggie put a hand on Alex’s arm, “how are you though? You avoided my question by talking about your sister.”

The brunette dropped her hand from her face and shrugged, “I liked her but it was going too fast for me. We kissed our first date and then it was two weeks before we saw each other again because of the Cadmus case we had.” She saw Maggie nod, they’d both been exhausted after that two week fiasco. “I took her out and after taking her home, she had an expectation of sex.”

“Yeah that gets kind of messy.”

“She respect my wish to wait but by date four,” Alex shook her head, “it was horrible.”

Maggie leaned against the pool table, “sex isn’t for everyone, I have lesbian friends that don’t do sex even with their partners. It’s about finding someone that respects you and what you want. If someone wants sex and you don’t, you have every right to say no. If they keep pushing, the relationship needs to end.”

“I can’t believe I’m telling you about my sex life.” Alex met her eyes, “after I kissed you for a second time.”

“Would you rather tell Kara?” Maggie saw eyes go wide, “thought so. Besides, I don’t judge a person based on their sex life. I’ve had sex with women that are both alien and human, some are in relationships and want a one off and others are relationships. Sex is sex, something to enjoy and have fun with as long as both partners are respectful and receptive. Nothing to be ashamed about or worried about, it’s different every time.” She leaned in slightly, “even had sex with a guy when completely wasted, don’t remember it but I’m pretty sure it was horrible. Although, he got bragging rights that he slept with a lesbian and I got the best thing in life so I’m not complaining.”

A smile found its way across Alex’s face. “Yeah, Jaime is kind of perfect.” She leaned against the pool table beside Maggie as she sighed. “Darla said she expected clumsiness the first time we had sex but expected things to get better. She gave me a harsh critique about my lack of skill and stated clearly that she wouldn’t be some experiment. Apparently she thinks I was using her as an experiment.”

“Fuck her!”

“I did!”

“I didn’t mean that literally Danvers.” Maggie grinned and bumped her shoulder against Alex’s. “You deserve better than a selfish little bitch.”

Alex met her eyes, “thanks Mags.” She leaned in to kiss Maggie’s cheek but when the detective turned her head, she caught the corner of her mouth. She pulled away after the kiss, eyes floating between lips and eyes.

Maggie was the one who leaned in, allowing herself to drown in a kiss. Afterwards she pulled back, eyes surveying the agent as she stood with her eyes closed savoring the moment. When Alex opened her eyes, she smiled. “Once off, we shouldn’t do that again.”

“Yeah we shouldn’t.” Alex grabbed the pool stick. “You wanna get beers while I reset the game?”

* * *

After two beers and two more games, both of which Maggie lost, they headed out to their bikes. Alex had to get home to have game night with Kara and Maggie had promised Jaime an ice cream trip. Standing by their bikes, Maggie leaned in to kiss Alex yet again while her hand settled on the agent’s hip.

“I thought you said we shouldn’t do that anymore?” Alex asked as they pulled apart.

“Last one I swear, I owe you for the babysitting anyways and you seem to like to kiss me Danvers.” Maggie smirked as she headed towards her bike.

“Shut up.”

“Make me.” She turned to grab her helmet but was caught by the arm, turning her head she was met by Alex’s lips.

“See you around Sawyer.” Alex smirked as she turned and headed to her bike, quickly starting it after she pulled on her helmet.

Maggie’s heart beat in her chest as she watched Alex ride off. The four, or was it five, kisses they’d exchanged had been perfect. She didn’t know why she kissed Alex, especially after they’d been talking about her having sex with another woman, but she knew it was a sign of something between them. She wondered if their friendship would be littered with kisses during and after days or nights out. She wouldn’t complain but knew eventually if it continued they’d have to talk about it. A part of her brain told her not to get ahead of herself, that it was probably a one-time thing. That part of her brain worked to catalog every kiss, every touch because if it was all she’d get then she’d savor it.

Alex indicated her feelings hadn’t changed but Maggie was still hesitant to form a relationship. She wanted them both in the right place and while they were heading there, they weren’t there yet. If she was honest with herself, the detective would wait forever for Alex Danvers. She was the type of woman she could see herself setting with, raising her daughter together and working side by side. Her mother once said relationships were meant to be nurtured and sometimes that meant starting with a foundation of friendship. That’s what they were building, a foundation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this and if there is anything you want to see.


	5. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex spends an evening with Maggie and Jaime while Maggie makes a realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double feature, I'm just in a really good mood today.

Alex sat at the bar drinking a beer after a really long day, a day where she’d ran almost four miles after an alien. Her legs hurt and she wasn’t interested in going home, not since her neighbor’s boyfriend had just gotten home from a recent tour in the Middle East. She’d stepped into her apartment for two minutes and left again, their bed was too close to the wall and made too much noise. So instead she’d driven, her legs ached too much to ride her bike, to the bar. M’gann had instantly handed her a bottle of her usual and attended to another patron, leaving her in silence.

“Hard day?” Maggie’s voice made her nod, hissing when the detective squeezed her leg. She felt Maggie pull her hand back immediately. “What happened?”

“Ran almost four miles after someone.” Alex turned her head to find beautiful brown eyes filled with concern. “I’m just sore and I would be at home but my neighbor’s boyfriend just got back from deployment in the Middle East.”

“Reunion marathon, yeah suffered through one of those too.” Maggie grinned, “Jaime kept on asking if our upstairs neighbors were banging on purpose to annoy us.”

Alex chuckled, “how is she?”

“Wanting to know when she can play with you and Supergirl again.” Maggie nodded to M’gann when she was handed a beer. “Since you can’t go home, maybe you could join us for takeout and Tangled, she chose tonight’s movie.”

The agent fiddled with her bottle, “I wouldn’t want to interrupt your time together.”

“If I came home with you then she’d be happier than if it was just us two.” Maggie reached over and ran her finger up and down Alex’s bare forearm, leaning in as she did. “What if I said I wanted you to come?”

A smile emerged on the agent’s face as she tilted her head to meet brown eyes. “Maybe I’d say yes.”

Maggie leaned in and kissed her, taking the chance and was rewarded with soft lips that were absolutely perfect. Alex hummed slightly before they pulled apart, after all they weren’t aliens who could sustain themselves without oxygen for a while. She found Alex’s charming smile still on her face and this time it reached her eyes. “Say yes and I’ll kiss you again.”

“Yes.”

Alex whispered and Maggie kissed the corner of her mouth, reaching up to push Alex’s hair behind her ear. “Come on, you can follow me since your hunk of metal is outside.” She pulled out a twenty and laid on the counter.

Alex pushed the bottle back and stood up, surprised when Maggie was there with her jacket. She held it out and Alex slipped her arms in, settling it on her shoulders. “Thanks.”

“Anytime.” Maggie smiled and took Alex’s hand, “come on, you don’t want to keep a lady waiting and my lady, she doesn’t have much patience on movie nights.”

The agent nodded, “sounds like someone else we know.”

Their shoulders bumped as their hands stayed together, a chuckle escaped Maggie. “Probably why they get along so well.”

“Hmm, likely that and their penchant for pot stickers.”

* * *

Hushed whispers were exchanged between Alex and Jaime, the girl determined to share some secrets with her new best friend. Alex grinned and nodded, giving the usual responses of disbelief between questions. Maggie seemed to be watching from the kitchen as she doled out the pizza that had been ordered. A smile crossed her face as she made her way over to the two sharing secrets.

“Okay the giggle fest is over, it’s pizza and movie time.” She sat down on the other side of Alex, Jaime had insisted the woman sit between both of them. Handing both their plates, she got a quick ‘thanks’ from Jaime before she started devouring the pizza. She watched Alex examine the pizza like it was one of her science projects. “Something wrong babe?”

The pet name grabbed Alex’s attention but she didn’t mention it as she shook her head. “You got me parmesan sauce instead of marinara, how did you know it’s my preference?”

“I’m a detective remember?” Maggie grinned, “now eat before the kid devours ours and yours.” She ate a bite of pizza before grabbing the remote to turn on the TV. “Movie time, think you can stay awake through this one Mija?”

“Uh huh!” She mumbled between bites of pizza and Alex grinned, sauce resided on the side of the girl’s mouth.

“Wipe your face pretty girl.” Alex handed her a napkin and Jaime quickly wiped her face, sauce gone afterwards. “You must really like that pizza.”

“Yep!” She grinned before picking up the slice and taking a bite, humming afterwards. “So good!” Jaime shuffled to the edge of the couch, plate in her lap, as the movie started to play.

* * *

It was about ten minute to the end of the movie when Jaime fell asleep in Alex’s lap. She’d been curled up against the agent for some time. Alex’s arm was around her while her head was against Maggie’s shoulder. A relaxing hand played with the short strands of her hair but Alex said nothing. It was only when the movie credits started to play that Maggie turned off the TV. She stood up and bent down to pick up Jaime.

“Let me get her to bed and I’ll open a bottle of wine.” She smiled as she lifted the girl, “five minutes tops.”

“Where’s your bathroom?”

“Door next to Jaime’s room, follow me.”

* * *

While Alex was in the bathroom, Maggie got her daughter into bed and found a bottle of wine in the fridge. She opened it and poured two glasses, holding one out as Alex emerged from the hallway. The agent took it and nodded after taking a sip. “Good.”

“Shocking, it’s the crappy stuff.” She nodded to the couch, “join me?”

They sat down and Maggie watched Alex sip her wine slowly, finally the agent smiled at her. “What?”

“It’s nothing.”

“No it’s definitely something, don’t go soft on me now Sawyer.” She tapped Maggie’s arm, “tell me.”

Maggie tilted her head, “it’s strange seeing you relaxed. You’re always so serious at the DEO and what little I’ve seen you outside of work has been almost borderline serious.” She smiled at her, dimples showing. “I like it.”

Alex’s phone beeped and she pulled it from her pocket to see it was Kara. “She needs me to get home so we can Skype with our mom, since Thanksgiving is coming up and we have to make plans.” Sighing, Alex met Maggie’s eyes as she reached out to run her fingers along the woman’s arm. “Sorry?”

“Hmm, tell her she needs to spare you next Friday for movie night. Next week is Zootopia.”

“Zoo- what?”

“A world run by animals and involves a bunny detective.” Maggie shrugged, “I think you’ll like it. Be here at 6?”

“Wouldn’t miss it.” She leaned over and kissed Maggie, grinning as she did. Alex was halfway off the couch when she paused and turned back to look at Maggie. “Are you trying to date me?”

Maggie tilted her head and laid it on her propped up arm. “That would involve planning Danvers, planning and nice meals out. Besides, if I was dating you then you wouldn’t be around my daughter for at least the first month.”

“Huh, but you let me kiss you.”

“Mutually enjoyable.” Alex could tell Maggie was enjoying their playful, yet serious words. “Trust me, you’d know if I was dating you.” The detective leaned forward and caught Alex’s chin, kissing her thoroughly.

* * *

They pulled apart, slightly out of breath and Alex swore her lip stung from being bit. She smiled when Maggie pushed her short hair behind her ear. “I should go, after all Kara could come searching for me any moment.”

“Hmm, well I’ll see you around Beautiful.” Maggie gave her a soft, chaste kiss and stood up. She walked to the door and opened it as Alex followed. The agent turned to see Maggie smiling at her, leaning against the door frame. “Call me if a body drops.”

“I will.” Alex gave her a soft wave before heading down the hallway. As she watched Alex walk away Maggie smirked, knowing she wasn’t entirely lying to the beautiful woman she enjoyed kissing.

She wasn’t dating Alex Danvers, if you looked up what she was doing in the dictionary then then one would find she was wooing her. She wanted Alex long term and dating never seemed to work in the past beyond a relationship lasting five months max. She wouldn’t stop kissing her, unless requested to, but everything she was doing was to make it easy. No high expectations, just little things like ice cream, movie nights, trips to the park. For the first time ever she was including her daughter because she was serious about Alex. If she was honest, she was in love and wanted forever. She wanted to kiss Alex Danvers whenever she wanted without permission. She wanted to see the relaxed face she’d seen all night and the child-like happiness that came with Jaime. If she was really honest, she wanted Alex beside her on the job and then at home in her bed.

Maggie whispered as she shut the door and leaned against it. “Fuck me, I’m in love with Alex Danvers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think and what you'd like to see. 
> 
> Next chapter is written and if you loved this one, you'll love the next even more.


	6. Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Alex talk Thanksgiving Plans and Alex realizes what Maggie means to her.

It was a week till Thanksgiving and that year Alex had volunteered to host the meal instead of Kara. Her place was slightly bigger so it was easier to accommodate everyone that would be there. Eliza had insisted that Winn, James and Hank come, no if Alex remembered correctly her mother had demanded. Upon hearing there was another Kryptonian, or Daxamite not that her mother knew the difference upon learning they’d been in the same star system, she’d all but adopted Mon-El. She’d met with Mon-El and Kara over lunch one day during a business trip and instantly taken him under her wing too so now it was like Alex had a younger brother too, a very annoying younger brother.

So in the end, there was going to be four people plus the Danvers, because this year they’d be including her dad once again. With Cadmus taken down two weeks before, they’d found Jeremiah Danvers in a medical room, in an induced coma to prevent him from waking while they experiments with his reactions to alien microbes. Apparently being around Kara had aided in immunity so he was found alive, but sick. Her father wouldn’t be eating much but he’d be there both physically and mentally so it mattered.

A warm hand on her thigh brought Alex out of her thoughts of everything she had to do. She tilted her head back from where it’d been rested on Maggie’s shoulder, the two of them curled up together watching the news after Jaime had fallen asleep. A third movie night with the Sawyer girls, with kisses exchanged after little eyes had disappeared. It was different though because when Maggie returned from putting Jaime in her room, she’d sat beside Alex and pulled her against her side. So Alex was trapped between the side of the couch and Maggie’s warm body, something she couldn’t deny loving the feel of. She’d put her head on Maggie’s shoulder as she watched the news with her, but her mind drifted to everything she had to do for Thanksgiving. It wasn’t hard to see that she’d been wrong months before but Maggie liked her the same way she liked Maggie. After deep thought she’d realized why Maggie had rejected her and it hadn’t been out of plain rejection but because she wanted Alex to experience what was out there.

“I can see those gears moving Beautiful, what’s got you thinking so hard?” Maggie’s fingers ran though short brunette strands and Alex hummed gently, relaxed as she closed her eyes.

“Hmm, Thanksgiving plans. I’m hosting this year.” She opened her eyes and found Maggie looking at her, “it’s also the first holiday with my dad since we found him at Cadmus.”

Speaking of her dad made Maggie’s hand still and she instead used her other hand to hold Alex’s own. “How are you doing? I remember Kara mentioning something about that when she picked up your phone last week. You haven’t said much.”

Alex curled back against Maggie, head on her shoulder and nose in the detective’s neck. She inhaled Maggie’s scent and it was an instant destressing session. “It’s hard right now for him, he doesn’t remember anything because they had in him a coma on and off for years. The drugs messed with his memory so even though records indicate they’d wake and interrogate him, he doesn’t remember anything other than being there helping Hank one moment and the next waking up to grown daughters.” She closed her eyes, “Mom is helping him, we all are and he’s getting better despite it being only two weeks. Hank keeps him busy helping Winn catalog species and new residents’ powers, to create a voluntary database. It helps a little, despite what my mom says but I think she’s just worried.”

“I’m here if you want to talk.” Maggie pulled her close and kissed her head, “about anything.”

“What are you doing for Thanksgiving?”

“Jaime and I planned to return to Blue Springs but my parents decided to take a cruise and my sisters, well unlike my parents they didn’t take too well to me being a lesbian.” Maggie used her free hand to run her fingers up and down Alex’s arm. “So we’re going to stay here and do a movie marathon since I have the day off from PD, eat some turkey and just have fun.”

Alex pulled back and met Maggie’s eyes, “you could join us, I mean we have all of Kara’s friends over so I deserve to have someone.”

“That sounds nice but I don’t want to intrude.”

“Not intruding, I insist.” Alex leaned in and kissed Maggie’s cheek, “please?” She then moved on to kiss the corner of the detective’s mouth, “pretty please?”

Maggie groaned as she smirked, “are you always going to use kissing to make me see your way?”

“If it works.” Alex kissed her chastely before pulling her arms to her chest in a small victory pump. “You’re going to enjoy it and so will Jaime.”

“Thanksgiving with Supergirl, she’ll be thrilled.” Maggie turned her head and yawned, turning back after to see Alex smiling. “You’re tiring Danvers.”

Alex nodded, “well that is my cue to go.” She stood up and bent over to grab her phone and jacket, turning her head to see Maggie starring at her ass. “Excuse me Detective but that’s bordering on harassment.” It was stated playfully and Maggie shrugged.

“Arresting me for enjoying the scenery, I’m sure trying to explain that on paper would be worthwhile to read.” She grinned as she stood, pulling Alex in to her. “It’s a great view by the way.”

“Hmm, well I have a great ass.” She pecked Maggie’s lips with her own several times, “you need sleep and I need to start preparing for Thanksgiving. Grocery shopping this weekend between Kara’s game night and cleaning.”

Maggie walked her to the door and leaned against it as she left. “See you around Beautiful.” Alex waved to her as she shut the door and Maggie headed into the living room to start cleaning up, she always refused to let Alex help her as she preferred the brunette agent in her arms versus cleaning her apartment.

* * *

Kara was helping Alex clean her apartment, it was the day before Thanksgiving and although their mother had already arrived with their father via a DEO chopper courtesy of Hank, they were still cleaning a second time. The blond paused at the mantle where family photos were and grinned at the sight of a picture of Alex, Maggie and Jaime when they’d been the park. It was a photo taken by James by chance when he’d been there photographing an event and seen them. Alex was bent down next to Jaime, face to face with the girl despite her hands on Jaime’s shoe laces. Maggie was looking down at both of them, a smile on her face as if she was in on a secret the two were sharing. There was also one of both Alex and Maggie together, side by side, the background stated DEO but Kara knew it well because she’d taken it.

“I like the one James took.” Kara pointed to it and Alex paused in distributing her decorative pillows to look over.

A smile spread across Alex’s face and the fact it reached her eyes made Kara aware it was a photo that meant a lot to Alex. “Yeah, I love it too.”

“So what’s going on with you two? How is movie night? You seem closer.”

Alex shrugged as she sat down on the couch, looking up at her sister. “We’re between friends and dating, if that’s even possible.”

Kara sped over and sat down next to her, “what do you mean between friends and dating.”

“We’re not dating but we kiss,” Alex grinned, “a lot. We cuddle together once Jaime is in bed, talking about everything.” She motioned to the picture, “we do stuff like go to the park and get ice cream. It almost always includes Jamie and when it doesn’t, it’s nice and there’s no expectations. I mean, it’s just me and Maggie being ourselves and enjoying each other.”

The blond grinned, “oh you’re dating, it’s subtle and weirdly, sounds like dating on Krypton. That’s beside the point, you’re dating Alex!” She squeezed her sister’s arm gently, “who made the first move?”

“Technically it was me, I wanted to test whether kissing her felt the same as the first time. She allowed it and I confessed it still produced the same feeling. After that she initiated, claims she’s not dating me when I asked if she was because we kiss all the time.”

“She probably doesn’t want to move too fast, kind of testing the waters.” Kara nodded, “which is good because you both really, really like each other to rush things.” She grinned as she leaned in, “so what does kissing her feel like?”

A smile spread across Alex’s face, “like warmth on a winter day, sunshine when it’s cloudy, home really. I get this warm feeling, “she pulled her shoulders in and looked to the side to meet Kara’s eyes. “A tingle on my spine that I’ve never felt before, not with any girl or guy.”

Kara squealed, “you’re in love with her.”

“I am, I really am.” Alex sighed and leaned her head against Kara’s shoulder. “I love her and her kid.”

“Well duh, what’s not to love about Jaime.”

Alex pulled back and smiled, “I invited them to dinner tomorrow.”

“You did?” Kara grinned, “good, you deserve to bring someone because my friends always come. Just don’t make out too much.”

“We’re discreet thank you.” Alex pushed her sister’s shoulder with her own, “only out of sight of others. As you said, testing the waters.” She looked down, “plus I have to tell Mom and Dad that I’m gay.”

Kara waved her off, “they raised an alien kid and both their kids fight aliens for a living, I think one of their kids coming out as gay is probably the most normal thing they’ll ever hear. Plus with Maggie here, they’ll be happy for you.” Alex gave her a questioning look, “trust me, when the two of you are in a room together, you’d have to be blind not to see how much you like each other. You both practically scream ‘I have the hots for her’ when your eyes meet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, working on Thanksgiving right now.


	7. Thanksgiving Morning (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving morning at Alex's apartment has finally arrived, with some surprise realizations.

Maggie let herself into Alex’s apartment using the spare key that Alex had given her for emergencies. Apparently the only other person to have the apartment key was Kara so that showed how much Alex trusted her. Jaime was asleep in her arms so as soon as the door was locked once again, the detective laid her daughter on the couch and covered her with a nearby blanket. The girl didn’t do anything but curl up as the sun started to peek across the horizon, pink and orange filled the room but it was subtle and not very well lit.

With Jaime settled, Maggie made her way to Alex’s bedroom and laid down on the bed. She admired Alex as the agent slept on her side, one hand cupping her head and the other in front of her. Leaning over, she kissed Alex’s cheek and nuzzled it with her nose after. “Good morning.”

Alex moved her head as she blinked awake, “that key was for emergencies only.”

“And this is an emergency.” Maggie moved till she could kiss Alex’s neck. “I need to make you breakfast before your family gets here and overwhelms you.”

Her hand slipped under the covers that rested at Alex’s waist and made its way under the agent’s tank top. Alex shook her head and reached down to remove Maggie’s hand from her low spine. “Not ready for that yet.” She found brown eyes and gave a soft smile. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry.” Maggie smiled softly as she nuzzled Alex’s nose with her own. Reaching up she pushed back strands of short brown locks. “I want to know if you’re uncomfortable and what you’re not ready for. No, I don’t want to know, I need to know.” Leaning their foreheads together she sighed, “I want you comfortable, whatever pace you set is what I’ll follow.”

“Can I cuddle too?” The sleepy voice made both look at the door to find Jaime rubbing her eyes.

Alex’s smile grew bigger, “come here pretty girl.”

Jaime eagerly made her way over and crawled up onto the bed, she worked her way under the covers and grinned at Alex. “Happy Thanksgiving.”

“Happy Thanksgiving.” Alex kissed her cheek, “you gonna help me make something?”

“Maybe.”

“Maybe?” Alex chuckled, “there will be no maybes in my kitchen. It’s settled, you’re going to help me make pumpkin cookies. They’re Kara’s favorite so we have to make a lot.”

Maggie sat up and looked at both of them, “the parade should be starting soon if you two ladies want to get up to watch it while I make breakfast.”

Alex looked back down at Jaime, “sounds like a great idea huh?”

“Fluffy blanket?” The girl inquired and the agent nodded.

“Fluffy blanket.”

* * *

A knock on the door sounded around nine that morning, after three hours of having Maggie and Jaime to herself Alex was ready for her family and friends. She stood in the kitchen with Jaime in front of her as they rolled cookie dough together, flour coated both their noses and grins were on their faces. The brunette agent looked up to see Maggie putting her coffee down on the counter as she stood.

“Can you get that for me?”

“Hmm, already planning to.” She motioned to the door, “I’ll get this while you two continue.”

Maggie opened the door to find Kara and what she assumed to be Alex’s parents, with them was Alex’s boss. Kara immediately grinned and hugged Maggie, the detective groaned as she was squeezed a little too hard.

“Oww…”

“Kara don’t break her.” Alex’s voice floated from the kitchen as little giggles followed. “I can’t replace her like I can everything else.”

Kara took a step back, “sorry but so glad you’re here.” She moved away and helped her mother with her bags as Hank wheeled Jeremiah’s wheelchair into the apartment. “This Eliza, our mom. Mom this is Maggie Sawyer, a National City PD consultant with the DEO and,” she giggled, “Alex’s girlfriend.”

“Girlfriend?” Alex seemed to rush in as Eliza looked at Maggie in surprise.

“Hi Mom!” Alex hugged her mother and turned to Kara, leveling a stare at her before returning to her mother. “The pumpkin cookies are almost ready to be put in the oven and then we can start cooking.”

* * *

Glass breaking was heard from the kitchen and all three women rushed over to see Jaime standing in the middle of broken glass. Alex realized it was the mixing bowl and looked as if Jaime had been attempting to clean up but it’d been too heavy for small slippery fingers. She looked up at Alex with big eyes. “I’m sorry Alex, I didn’t mean to break your bowl.”

Tears seemed to fill her eyes and Alex stepped expertly over the glass to pick her up. “Hey there.” She held the crying girl and set her on the bar stool, examining her socked feet. “Hey look at me pretty girl.”

Big, watery brown eyes looked up at her. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s just a bowl and what’s important is that you’re unharmed. Let’s just not pick up heavy stuff anymore okay?” Jaime nodded her head, “let me or Mama do it.” She leaned in and kissed Jaime’s cheek, tickling her till giggles escaped her. “There’s my pretty girl.”

Jaime hugged her and she picked her up, “can I watch cartoons?”

“My room, channel 413.” She put Jaime on her feet, “don’t forget the blanket.” The girl paused in her steps towards the hallway and returned to collect the fluffy blanket on the couch before disappearing from sight.

* * *

Maggie stepped around Alex, her hand on her waist. “I got this, you visit.”

“You…”

“Seriously Danvers, it’s a bowl not an alien crime scene.” She chuckled and squeezed Alex’s hand before bending down to pick up the large pieces.

“I like her!” Jeremiah stated as he pointed towards Maggie. “Anyone that can redirect your need to do everything and control everything gets a gold star in my book.”

“Didn’t get gold star,” Maggie stated as she threw the glass in the trash, “but I gained silver.”

“In what sport?” Eliza inquired and Alex snorted.

“Lesbian joke.” Maggie responded as she bent down to finish picking up the rest.

Alex rolled her eyes before sighing as she turned her attention to her parents. “I guess I should have told you sooner,” she shrugged slightly, “I’m gay. I understand if that’s…”

“Your sister is an alien Alex and you're gay, sounds like a perfect combination to me.” Jeremiah waved her off and grinned. “Are you happy?” Alex gave a nod, “that’s what matters. Just know if any girl becomes serious, you better bring her home to meet us.”

Kara snorted, “I think that’s why Maggie is here.” She motioned over her shoulder, “she’s already on the mantle and you know in Alex’s photography organization system that means that she’s important.”

Eliza moved forward and hugged Alex, pulling back with a smile. “I’m happier about this then I am about learning you work for the DEO. In fact, if you had told me last Thanksgiving then it would have probably evolved into giggles over girls.”

“Thank God it was the DEO then.” Alex stated and put her hands in her pockets. “Just to clarify though, Maggie isn’t my girlfriend, she’s my friend.”

Maggie made way over, “sorry babe but the label has been applied and I like it.” She rubbed down Alex’s arm. “Unless you’re not ready for it and if not, friend it is.”

Eliza smiled at the two, “I’m with your father, I like her too. Putting you first is a must in our book.”

Alex met Maggie’s eyes, “are you sure? You’re the one who said you weren’t dating me.”

“I said you’d know when I do. Besides, I think the outdated applied term is ‘wooing’ because dating is so short term and you’re long term babe.”

Kara squealed, “yay, it’s official.”

“Keep it up Krypton and I’ll devour the cookies before you can get them.” Maggie shot at Kara and the girl moped slightly but nodded.

Hank pushed Jeremiah over to the living area, “Alex do you mind if I turn on the football game? Your father and I were going to compare it to other planetary sports.”

“Whatever you want is fine, James will be here within the hour and Winn is bringing Mon-El once he wakes up from his drunk stupor.”

* * *

Eliza pulled Alex and Kara into the kitchen and Maggie sat at one of the bar stools. “So who is the little girl?”

“My kid, Jaime’s seven.” Maggie put up her hand, “she already has these two wrapped around her finger. Supergirl too, if you want to include Kara’s alter ego.”

Kara grinned, “not as badly as Alex, she has this mode I call ‘Mama Alex’ and it’s adorable.”

“I wish you would stop calling my babysitting times that.”

“Well it’s true.”

Maggie chuckled and met Eliza’s eyes, “were they like this as kids?”

“Worse at times, there was this one time they didn’t speak for a week.”

Alex shrugged, “in my defense she stole my date to prom.”

“I can’t help it if Danny Richards asked you and you said no then changed your mind after he asked me.” Kara waved the knife she’d pulled to start chopping apples for pie. “You had your chance and I’d say you got the better end of the deal by saying no. Remember what happened? And then what happened after that happened?”

“I wonder if he still has that partition on his scalp from your laser.” The brunette agent chuckled and Kara giggled, Maggie looked on expectantly. “Not hearing that one anytime soon.”

* * *

“Alex!” Jaime’s voice called from the other room. “Tom and Jerry is on, come watch?”

Alex turned her head over her shoulder, “not right now pretty girl, maybe after we have dinner. Go ahead and record the show so we have it.”

“Okay!”

“Sucker!” Kara grinned and Alex rolled her eyes.

Maggie slipped her arm around Alex’s waist, “you are a sucker for her babe.”

“Can you blame me?” Alex smiled softly, “she’s all you and I’m a sucker for you.”

Despite agreeing to no PDA with others around, Maggie leaned in to kiss Alex softly. The agent cupped her cheek before pulling back, a smile rested on both their faces. “Going soft on me Danvers?”

“Yeah but only in relation to certain things, like us and your kid.”

Kara made a gagging noise, “I may actually die of a sweet tooth.”

“Kara, have you been to the dentist lately?” Eliza interjected and all three of the younger women laughed at the question.

“That’s not what it means Eliza,” Kara patted her arm, “but it’s okay, you’ll learn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 up tomorrow (or maybe this afternoon, depends).
> 
> Let me know what you think of this.


	8. Thanksgiving Evening (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone spends Thanksgiving evening together and it gets interesting. Alex takes a chance at something.

After dinner Alex pulled out her Christmas tree, it was Danvers tradition to always put the tree up on the evening of Thanksgiving. As she and Kara set it up, she snuck a peek to the side to see Jaime playing a board game with all the guys while Maggie helped her mother clean the kitchen. Kara hit her arm gently and nodded to the tree, knowing they needed to get the monstrosity up if they wanted to decorate it soon. It took a good hour before it was ready but finally Alex stood back and nodded, knowing it would have to do.

“Good with botany as you are with a gun.” Maggie’s voice filtered into her ear as the detective leaned against her back. “Gun makes you hotter though.”

“Shut up.” Alex smirked as she turned and found a smile surrounded by dimples. She rolled her eyes and made her way to the couch, leaning against the back of it. “Okay, tree is ready to decorate.”

Mon-El raised his hand, “and why are you decorating a tree?”

“Go with it, I’ll explain the tradition later.” Kara slapped his arm and he shrugged, realizing he’d be in for another Earth lesson.

Jaime stood up and made her way over, “can me and Mama help too?”

“Of course.” Alex picked her up from where she was kneeling on the couch and held her, arms and legs wrapping around her neck and waist. “You thought I would throw you out?”

“We aren’t Danvers…”

Kara stood up, “once you’ve been through a holiday meal with us, you’re one of us. So pick out an ornament kid and let’s get decorating.” She took Jaime from Alex like she weighed nothing and swung the girl around till she was on the heroine’s back. “What ornament should go on first?”

Jeremiah was rolled over to the tree by Hank, “well come help your old man Alex, I can’t reach the tree yet.”

Alex smiled as she walked over, “okay dad, which ornament do you want?”

* * *

With a dozen hands it took only a little while before the tree was decorated and they were all playing Monopoly in teams. Alex and Maggie teamed up, Winn with Mon-El, Kara with James, Eliza teamed up with her husband while Hank got Jaime. Maggie had to shoot the two a look halfway through the game as they seemed to get a little conspiratory. Mon-El and Kara had been forbidden to team up together as two Kryptonians, or a Kryptonian and Daxamite, together seemed like it could be an advantage. Of course out of everyone, it was Maggie and Alex who were winning.

“You got this babe.” Maggie rubbed Alex’s back as the agent rolled the dice. “Ten or twelve gets us one of them bankrupt.”

“You two make a great team together, remind me never to get on your bad sides.” Mon-El stated as Alex threw the dice. It rolled a six and four, causing James and Kara to groan.

“Oh come on!” Kara shook her head as she threw her hands up, “how did you bankrupt us?”

Jeremiah leaned back in his wheelchair, “I think we should call it a night.”

“Your father’s right, he needs his rest.” Eliza sighed, “Dr. Marcus has him on a strict schedule and he starts PT on Monday.”

* * *

As everyone said goodbye, Jeremiah hugged Jaime with a smile on his face. “You keep an eye on them okay? I want to know everything when we come for Christmas.”

“Okay.”

Maggie rolled her eyes and grabbed Jaime by the shoulder, “thanks Danvers for involving my kid in illegal spying.”

“That’s my dad.” Alex hit her girlfriend’s arm, “and speak of being my dad,” she shook her head at Jeremiah. “Boundaries please.”

Kara grinned, “I’ll tell you everything I know.”

“Oh god!” Alex rubbed her forehead, “Mom call them off please.”

Eliza hugged her youngest, “keep us up to date because we know your sister won’t.” She then turned to Alex, “I’m really glad you’re not keeping yourself shut away at the DEO anymore. She pulled back and smiled at Alex, “she’s good for you and she’s the first partner either of you have introduced that I like.”

“Thanks Mom.”

Eliza moved onto Maggie, hugging her despite the detective being surprised about it. “Good to meet you and thank you for taking care of my daughter.” She pulled back and met Maggie’s eyes, “just keep her safe out there.”

“I’ll try, she’s got this headstrong trait about running into danger without thought that I find attractive.” Maggie put her hands on Jaime’s shoulders, “but keeping her alive is a priority for me so I can guarantee that.”

Jaime waved at Eliza, “bye Eliza, your cooking is really good.”

“Well your company was even better.” She squeezed her small hand, “I’ll see you when I come for my business trip next month. We’ll get ice cream.”

“Awesome!”

Maggie leaned in slightly to whisper to Alex, “why do I get the idea your family prefers my daughter to me?”

“Because she’s adorable and you’re a cop, they have enough firepower in the family.” Alex stated before kissing Maggie’s cheek. “If it makes a difference, I prefer you.”

* * *

After everyone left, Alex did as she promised and sat down to watch cartoons with Jaime. She looked up from where she was curled up with the girl when a bowl of popcorn was laid in her lap. She found Maggie smiling at her and she leaned her head up to kiss her. It was the first kiss they’d shared in Jaime’s presence and the girl merely looked at them before turning her attention back to the cartoons like it was no big deal. Once Maggie was sitting in the chair, using Alex’s computer to do some shopping, Jaime spoke softly to Alex.

“Are you dating Mama?”

Alex rubbed back black strands of soft hair, “I am, is that okay?”

“Yeah, you’re not like the others.” Jaime curled up against her and held her hand. “You’re prefect and you like me. Just for the record, I like you too Alex.”

“I like you more pretty girl.” She leaned down and kissed the girl’s head. “Now, what do you say to another episode?”

Jaime looked over at Maggie, “can we Mama?”

“Until ten or Alex kicks us out, whichever comes first.” Maggie didn’t even look up and Jaime giggled.

“I wouldn’t kick you out babe.” Alex looked over at her, “I’d throw you out the window.”

A smile formed on the detective’s face, “you could try Danvers and it’d be interesting for a while.”

* * *

Around ten Alex looked up to see Maggie closing her computer and putting it aside. The detective bent down to pick up a sleeping Jaime but Alex put a hand out to stop her. When Maggie looked at Alex, she found a soft expression of happiness and uncertainty. Realizing something was worrying her girlfriend, Maggie squatted down by the couch and rubbed Alex’s arm.

“What is it?”

“Just nervous.” Alex ran a hand through her hair and turned to look back at Maggie. “Nervous to ask if you’d like to stay tonight. I mean it’s late and we both have work tomorrow but I thought since you have spare bags in your trunk you two might like to sleep here.”

Maggie moved her hand till it held Alex’s tightly. “First, don’t be nervous to ask me something. I’m here for you, no matter what it is you need. Second, as much as I want to just sleep beside you, neither of us are ready for that yet.” Maggie moved to sit in the narrow space between Alex and the couch arm. She ran a hand through Alex’s hair and the woman tilted her head back to look at her. “Slow steps babe, you’re worth it.” Leaning down, the detective kissed her girlfriend and pulled back to nuzzle her cheek. “Even if a body doesn’t drop tomorrow we can meet up this weekend, have a night out if your sister doesn’t mind babysitting.”

“Kara would love it probably.”

“I’ll take you to that new Italian place on Hickman.” Maggie watched Alex smile, “unless you’d prefer to play pool and drink beers.”

Alex poked Maggie in the shoulder, “and let you skimp after I took us all to that new high end hamburger joint? No, you’re taking me to La Roma’s and that’s final.”

“Did I mention I find it hot when you order people around?”

“And did you notice your kid is in my lap?” Alex shot back and Maggie rolled her eyes, standing up to pick up Jaime.

Once the girl was in her arms, Maggie held out a hand to pull Alex up. With the agent standing on her own two feet Maggie leaned in to kiss her goodbye. Alex leaned their foreheads together before pulling back to kiss Jaime’s head. She handed Maggie their coats as the woman made it to the door. With it open, Maggie grabbed another chaste kiss from Alex before smiling at her.

“Text you when we get home.”

“Okay.” Alex leaned against the door frame as they headed out. “See you later.”

“See you around Beautiful.” With that Maggie pressed the elevator button and Alex shut the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me some ideas, I have a few but I want a few ideas of what I can do. I want to do a time jump, but how far should it be.
> 
> Leave your thoughts on this chapter...


	9. Beside You (Christmas Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie is there when Alex gets injured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a two parter and I can honestly say that while at work, I was thinking about scenarios for this fic and this one finally stuck.

Maggie sat looking down at Alex as she slept, the pain she’d been feeling earlier in the day gone as she laid asleep. The detective reached up and combed back a piece of short brunette hair, ignoring the dark purple bruise that laid against porcelain skin. It was the nature of the job for Alex, she often was bruises and bloody and Maggie understood. Aliens weren’t just going to lay down and be quiet when Alex stormed through the door. In some ways Maggie had pity for the stupid aliens that went up against Alex, they wouldn’t think something as beautiful and small as the agent could beat them and they were wrong. Alex was strong and could hold her own, eventually subduing them even it resulted in a bruise or wound.

This was far worse though and she couldn’t help the tears running down her face. She moved to lay beside Alex on the small bed, grasping the agent’s hand in her own. “Do you remember when we first fought all those months ago? When we were just agreeing to be friends?” Maggie’s voice was full of anguish as she spoke. “I told you I couldn’t imagine my life without you in it and that’s so true Baby.” She kissed Alex’s head as she closed her eyes, “Alex I need you to wake up, please Baby. Not just for me but for your sister and Jaime. Kara is going crazy with worry and Jaime keeps asking when you’ll be home.” Maggie smiled, “it’ll be Christmas in a few days and she’s so excited for us to open presents together. She even demanded to spend her own allowance on your gift.”

Soft footsteps finally made Maggie sit up and she turned her head to see Kara, in her normal every day clothes despite not wearing her glasses. “Any change?”

“No.” Maggie wiped her eyes and stood, moving to Kara. “What did your father say?”

“He thinks the poison the Delmek injected her with is from an Osowin plant, it’s native to a world a few thousand light years from here.” Kara shrugged, “according to what resources we have, the only cure for the Osowin plant’s poison is a Delmoria flower’s petals. Unfortunately the only Delmoria flower to exist on Earth, at least that we know if, is under lock and key at the Natural Life museum in Metropolis. It’s not even on display, it’s in the archives.”

Maggie wrapped her arms around herself, “how much do they want for it?”

“I even asked as Supergirl for just one of the petals and they said they wouldn’t give it to me.” Kara’s face crumpled as she spoke. “I asked around the bar and no one has a clue of how to get ahold of another. The Delmorians are xenophobic, few ever leave their system so the likelihood of a Delmorian on Earth is zero.”

The detective moved to Alex and gently held her hand. “So what does that mean for her?”

“I don’t know.” Kara made her way to Maggie and put her arms around her as they both stared at Alex. “We have very little information on the poison, the Delmek said very little before killing himself with his own spine.”

“She bought Jaime a locket and had your house emblem engraved on it. Said she was going to explain what it meant when she gave it to her.” Maggie whispered, “about how no matter what happens between us, Jaime will always have her and a family.” Tears dripped down Maggie’s face, “now she may never get to give it to her and it was so beautiful. You should have seen her face when she showed it to me, she was smiling so large that I thought she’d outshine the sun.”

* * *

**A Week Earlier**

* * *

Maggie groaned as she leaned her head against her hand, starring down at the paperwork she was in the middle of filling out. She desired coffee but she had a deadline and the paperwork had to be finished if she wanted to get home to the dinner she knew Alex planned to cook for her. The sound of footsteps around her distracted her so she attempted to focus on the report she was on, trying to ignore the world.

“Hey baby.” Alex’s voice floated next to her ear and she saw a coffee cup placed a few inches away out of her peripheral vision. Sitting up straight she saw Alex, dressed in jeans and a sweater. The agent leaned against the desk and folded her arms as Maggie reached for the coffee. “Paperwork kicking your ass?”

The detective nodded, “you have no idea. Although I’m sure in the long run it beats the FBI paperwork.”

“Oh you have no idea.” Alex grinned and Maggie finally saw the small bag that sat next to the agent’s hip. “That for me?”

“No, it’s for Jaime for Christmas.” Alex pushed it forward, “you can look at it though.”

Maggie dug into the bag, noting the huge smile on Alex’s face as she pulled out a silver locket with Supergirl’s emblem on it. Opening the small piece she found a picture of the Danvers sisters together and a picture of Maggie and Jaime. “It’s beautiful.”

“The emblem, there’s a meaning behind it that I plan to explain to her when I give it to her.” Alex moved to sit in the chair by the desk, “I don’t want to ruin the surprise but it’ll help her understand that no matter what happens between us, she’ll always have family in me and Kara.”

“Is something happening between us?”

“Not right now and I hope nothing does happen. It’s one of those ‘just in case’ things because with both our jobs, we can never be too sure.”

Maggie held it out and placed it in Alex’s hand, “I think she’ll love it.”

“I can’t wait to give it to her.” Alex beamed practically as she put it back in the bag. “Kara had a bracelet made, one that emits a frequency humans can’t pick up but Kryptonians can. That way if she’s ever in trouble, she has Supergirl an earshot away.” Alex watched Maggie just stared as if deciding to ask questions or not. “It’s also a pretty bracelet that matches this locket, safety and accessories all in one.”

“You and I are going to have to talk about appropriate gifts in the future.” Maggie sighed before leaning back in her chair. “Now, the important question is what did you get me?”

“You’ll have to wait till Christmas to find out but I know you’ll love it.” Alex stood up and leaned down, kissing Maggie chastely. “I have work and you have paperwork, see you for dinner?”

The detective nodded, “hopefully your visit won’t delay me but,” she grinned as she spoke, “if it does, I can say it’s worth it.”

“I’ll pick up Jaime unless you think Supergirl would prefer that task.”

Maggie threw her hands up, “fight amongst yourselves, just make sure the kid is home when I get there.”

* * *

**Current Time**

* * *

Hank entered the room to see Kara holding Maggie as they looked down at Alex. He cleared his throat and both women turned to see him standing with his hands behind his back. Kara pulled herself away from Maggie and made her way over to her boss, resignation regarding Alex’s condition prepared.

“Look, we just need a little more time to figure it out.”

He put up a hand, “Mr. Schott managed to located the only Delmorian on Earth. He’s in Chicago, I thought we could fly up and speak with him. Perhaps he has some answers for us to help your sister.”

Kara rushed over to Maggie and squeezed her arm gently, “we’ll be back with some answers, I promise I won’t leave without something.”

“Thank you.” Maggie said as she sat on the edge of the bed. Kara leaned down to kiss her sister.

“I’ll find a way to help you Alex, just like you’ve always helped me.” She combed back Alex’s hair, “this time you have more to live for than just me so you need to fight.”

Maggie leaned down while holding Alex’s hand. “Hear that Baby, your sister’s going to find a way to help you.” She smiled at Alex, “we’re here for you and we’re not going anywhere.”

* * *

**One Day Previously**

* * *

** Early Morning **

Alex rounded the counter in her kitchen, kissing Maggie’s cheek as the detective handed her a travel mug of coffee. Jaime sat at the bar eating a bowl of cereal, their routine all but normal as it happened every so often with both Sawyers staying over at Alex’s apartment. Circling around, Alex kissed Jaime’s head.

“Have a fun day school pretty girl, the last one before winter break.”

“Bye Alex, catch the bad guys.”

Maggie grinned as she buttered toast, “what’s the alien of the day?” She handed the toast to Alex after wrapping it in foil quickly. “Or is tech?”

“Delmek running rapid by the pier.” Alex cupped Maggie’s cheek, “do me a favor and don’t try to help, these things are easy prey for DEO weapons but they are twice our size.” Her phone buzzed as she kissed Maggie. “Try to get all your paperwork done, I’ll text you as soon as we get clear and I’m back at the DEO.”

Jaime’s hiss as she went through her folder, “I think I left my project paper at our home Mama.”

“Nope, here pretty girl.” Alex whipped around from the front door and grabbed a paper from the coffee table. “Remember you and Kara went over it last night. Now go knock them dead with your report of Supergirl.” She kissed Jaime’s head and headed towards the door as her phone buzzed again, grabbing it finally. “I’m on my way, ten minutes max. Fine, I’ll just meet you at the pier.” With that the door closed and Maggie chuckled, Jaime giggling as well.

**Late Morning**

Alex ducked behind a dry-docked boat as she heard the Delmek fighting against Kara’s freeze breath, it seemed to be unaffected. She counted to five and moved from behind the boat, holding her rifle to take a shot. Before she could she gasped, feeling pain and looked down to see a spine from the creature in her abdomen. Pulling it out, she groaned and let it drop on the ground. No sooner as she did so did the bleeding start and Alex fell to the ground. Upon hitting the ground, Alex felt Kara land beside her and put a strong hand against her abdomen. Kara called her name and she gripped her sister’s arm.

“Alex hold on, we’re going to get you help, just hold on.”

“Tell Maggie…” she gasped, a strange feeling flooded her body. “Tell her I love her and Jaime.” Alex felt pain follow the strange flood, “I haven’t gotten to.”

“No, you’re going to tell them yourself dummy.” Kara picked her up and launched into the sky. “Just hold on.”

**Early Evening**

Maggie sat in her apartment helping Jaime with her homework when her phone rang. She saw it was Kara and grinned as she picked it up. “Hey Supergirl, has my adorable, geeky agent gotten invested in something and asked you to call to let me know?”

 _“Maggie, Alex got hurt today.”_ As Kara’s voice fluttered through the phone, Maggie stood up and moved to her window.

“How bad?”

 _“Bad, she was poisoned by something the Delmek had on his spines. He must have dipped them in something.”_ The heroine exhaled forcefully, _“she’s in a coma right now and without any idea of what we’re looking at, I think you should be here with her in case…”_ The woman stopped her sentence, _“I know she’d want you here.”_

Maggie nodded despite knowing the woman couldn’t see her. “Okay, let me get Mrs. Aldero to watch Jaime and I’ll be right there.”

After hanging up, the woman turned to see her daughter standing by the table with a worried expression. “Is Alex okay?”

“Of course she is.” Maggie picked up her daughter, “she just got a little banged up and wants me with her. You’re okay with staying with Mrs. Aldero for a little while huh?”

“Will you give Alex a hug for me?”

“Of course Mija, like she’d deny any hug that came from you.”

* * *

**Current Time**

* * *

As Hank and Kara left, Maggie bent down to kiss Alex’s forehead. “I’m here Baby, I’ll be right here till whatever happens, happens.” She smiled softly, “I love you Alex Danvers and I’ll be right here till you show me those beautiful eyes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this.


	10. Strength Within (Christmas Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help comes from an unlikely place and Kara discovers what Alex fears most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this turned into a three-parter, not a two-parter. Hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving (if in the US) or fantastic Thursday (non-US).

Kara and Hank landed outside an abandoned house on the edge of Chicago. Using her x-ray vision she saw into structure and found their Delmorian in the basement. They both headed in and levitated down the stairs to prevent falling down the rotting wood. The Delmorian turned suddenly with some type of weapon and put her hands up, Hank doing the same after prompting from the heroine.

“We’re here for information, we have no intention of harming you.”

“Kryptonian and Martian.” The being spat, “two mighty races reduced to nothing but a few refugees. I won’t associate with the likes of you, humans are bad enough.”

The heroine took a step forward, “tell me what I need and I’ll leave, we’ll never return.” She put her wrist against her chest, “on my honor as Kara Zor-El of Krypton, I make this vow.”

The Delmorian lowered the weapon, “you Kryptonians never break your vows. What do you want to know? Speak quickly and get off my property.”

“Osowin poison, do you know where any Delmorian flowers are located.”

“What species was poisoned?”

“Human.” Kara took a step forward, “do you have any?”

The being snorted and sat down, “no, now leave.”

“But we need the flower.”

“There is no flower!” It slung it’s arms in the air, “the soil here contains too much nitrogen for it to grow. Your human is helpless unless you can find a way into the mind, as the poison traps them in their nightmares. An endless string of nightmares, of things they cannot escape. However, there is no technology on this planet so your human is dead. Eventually it will die of trauma to the psyche.”

* * *

The return to the DEO was full of thought of what to do and upon arriving, Kara stood outside Alex’s room. She watched as Maggie sat beside the bed, speaking to Alex quietly as she held her hand. On the bed was Jaime, curled up against Alex’s side despite the agent being in a coma. She was watching something on a device, clearly against the ‘civilians can’t have technology on base’ regulation but she doubted Hank would say anything considering Jaime was a child.

“I figured it out.” Kara turned to look at her boss as he took a few steps towards her, his normal appearance back in place. “We use the device Alex used on me to help with the Black Mercy. Unfortunately, it’s calibrated for human to Kryptonian not the opposite direction so we’ll need Lord’s help again.”

“We’ve been keeping tabs on him, I’ll have him picked up.”

Kara gave a soft smile, “no questioning my decisions?”

“I trust you and this is Alex, we’ll do whatever we have to.”

“I’ll let Maggie know.”

Hank pointed to the room, “make sure that device doesn’t have an access to our computers.”

“Come on, she’s a kid and her potential step-mom is laying in a coma.” Kara put up begging hands, “let it go this once.” He shook his head and turned, clearly not winning the argument.

* * *

By the time Maxwell Lord arrived, escorted in handcuffs as per usual, Jaime was asleep in one of the temporary bunks and Maggie was somewhere in the building getting coffee. Kara paused outside Alex’s room and glared at the man who had caused so much trouble the year previously. He seemed to just smirk slightly.

“So you finally need my help again?” He looked around, “where’s your sister? Always fun having Agent Danvers around.”

“We called you here to do a reverse of helmets you created when I was under the control of the Black Mercy. I need to use it on Alex this time.”

He put up a cuffed hand and held up a finger, “first I need to see her brain scans, it’ll help me properly calibrate it so it doesn’t cause an overload.”

“Overload what?” Maggie appeared to the left of them, her arms crossed. “Her brain? If that’s the case, you can have your ass escorted out immediately.”

He stuck out a hand, “I don’t think we’ve been introduced Agent…?”

“Maggie Sawyer, NCPD and Alex is my partner.” She turned to Kara, “watch him, if anything happens to Alex regarding his experiment, I’ll throw him to Dhowns you have locked up.” She slipped past them into the room and Lord followed but was barred by the guard on duty.

* * *

It took half the night but with help from Winn, Lord was able to calibrate the helmets in reverse. Kara sat in the chair next to Alex and waited while the helmets were fitted on. Hank and Winn were nearby with Maggie standing at the end of Alex’s bed, watching protectively over both women.

“Bring her back.”

“I will.” Kara closed her eyes as the flip was switched and slowly sunk into Alex’s subconscious.

The first thing the heroine noticed was the sound of yelling. She looked around and found herself in Alex’s apartment, it was a disaster in every way possible. Heading towards the sounds, Kara finally found Alex in the corner of her room. Between her and her sister was everyone in Alex’s life, everyone important to her and they seemed to be throwing insults. In that moment Kara realized her sister’s greatest nightmare was being rejected, being alone without anyone to support her. She watched her sister cringe when the image of Eliza told her she was useless, a total failure. Jaime, or the image of her, told her she hated her. Maggie just shook her head and backed away, especially when Alex reached a hand out to her.

“Alex.” Kara made her way over and saw the image of herself disappear, she watched Alex’s attention draw to her. “Alex I’m here for you.” She sat down beside her sister and pulled her close. “It’s okay, I’m here.”

Alex met her eyes, “why?” Tears filled her sister’s beautiful eyes. “You hate me.”

“No, I could never hate you. You’re my sister and I’ll always love you.” She reached up and wiped away tears. “All of this, it isn’t real. Do you remember the other day, the Delmek?”

Eyes went to the floor, “I was at the pier, it hit me with a spine.”

“Yes and it poisoned you.”

Insults continued to be thrown and Alex seemed to burrow into herself, the concept foreign to Kara until that moment. She pulled Alex closer and held her, “I’m useless.”

“No you’re not.” She whispered in Alex’s ear. “None of this is true, it’s the result of the poison. Think about it Alex, Eliza and Jeremiah love you and they’d never call you a failure. Think hard, when have they ever said it?”

It took a few seconds and she looked at the two images of her parents. “Never. They’re always proud of me.” The images disappeared so only Hank, Maggie and Jaime remained.

“And you’re a good agent, do you really think J’onn would give you the control he does if he doesn’t trust you?”

“No.” Alex seemed to gain confidence little by little, “I’m the best he’s ever trained with on Earth, that’s what he told me.” With that the image of Hank disappeared and so only the two most important people in Alex’s life still stood there.

Alex stood and Kara watched as she walked over to Maggie. The woman’s image sneered, “you’re pathetic.”

“Maybe but either way, I love you Maggie Sawyer and I know you love me.” She looked down at Jaime, “both of you.” She shook her head, “you’d never hurt me, either of you, not like this.”

They too disappeared and Alex turned to look at Kara, the heroine quickly pulled her sister into a hug. “Now all you need to do is wake up.”

A voice called Alex’s name and they both looked to the door, “Maggie?”

“Go to her.” Kara said and pushed her sister towards the door.

* * *

When Kara opened her eyes, she found Maggie leaning over the bed looking at Alex. The agent was opening her eyes slowly. Doctors quickly pulled Maggie away to check Alex and Kara stood up, nodding to the agents who stood by Lord. They quickly escorted him out of the room as Alex started following doctors’ instructions, testing her responses. Kara rounded the bed and put an arm around Maggie’s shoulders.

“Thank you Kara.” Maggie turned and hugged the woman.

“Just do me a favor.” Kara pulled back and met Maggie’s eyes, “tell her you love her sooner rather than later.”

Maggie nodded, “I plan to, especially after this.”

She turned to the bed as the doctors finished and Alex smiled at her softly. “Maggie…”

“Hey Baby.” Maggie leaned over the bed and gently kissed Alex. Pulling back, the detective combed a few piece of hair behind Alex’s ear. “You’re finally awake. Rest and hopefully they’ll be smart enough to let you go before midnight.”

Alex gave a soft chuckle as she leaned her head back. “I can’t believe you stayed this whole time.”

“I love you.” Maggie squeezed Alex’s hand, “there’s nowhere else I’d rather be then right here beside you.” Sitting on the bed she smiled, “I already told you I can’t imagine my life without you in it Danvers. So unfortunately, you’re stuck with me watching you while you sleep.”

“You’re so bad with words.” Alex grinned at her, “but I love you too, so much.” Her features morphed to concern, “Jaime?”

“One of the spare bunks, passed out after fast food and a day full of video games. She hasn’t left either, determined to stay till you woke up.” Maggie tilted her head, “you’re stuck with us Danvers.”

The agent looked over at Kara, “thank you.”

“You’re my sister, I’ll always be there for you.” Kara took Alex’s free hand. “Alex Danvers has people in her life that care about her instead of the other way around, what is she going to do?”

Tears filled Alex’s eyes as she chuckled softly. “I love you, both of you.”

“Feelings mutual Danvers.” Maggie patted the blanket covered leg beside her as she stood. “Now rest, I’d like to get you home before Christmas tomorrow.”

* * *

It was around mid-day Christmas Eve when Alex was able to leave, healthy and mentally stable despite everything that had happened. The only sign of the attack was a bandage on her abdomen that was required to stay dry and needed to be changed every day. As the agent walked toward the exit, she saw Maxwell Lord getting his hands uncuffed.

“Agent Danvers.” He smiled at her, “Alex, good to see you up and walking around.”

She narrowed her eyes, “what are you doing here?”

“Had to help calibrate those helmets so your sister could get you out.” He held out his hands, “a thank you would be nice.”

She rolled her eyes and was about to speak when something plowed into her, upon looking down she saw Jaime. Despite her side hurting and burning from tight arms across the wound, Alex leaned down to pick up the girl. “Hey pretty girl.”

“You’re better!” Jaime hugged her neck. “Aunt Kara said she’d make you better.”

Alex kissed the girl’s cheek, “of course, couldn’t leave my pretty girl.” She smiled, “where’s Mama?”

“Right here.” Maggie held up her hand as she walked towards them. “Dr. Dex was determined to give me instructions, something about making sure you did what you were supposed to do. I told her good luck with that.” Maggie sighed as she shook her head, “one of which is not picking up things over ten pounds with that wound. I see that was a lost cause.”

“When we get home, I swear.” Alex looked down at Jaime, “ready to go home for Christmas?”

“You waking up is the best Christmas present ever.” The girl stated honestly before leaning her head against Alex’s shoulder.

Maggie motioned to Lord, “don’t you have someone’s life to destroy?”

“I was just speaking to Alex when you interrupted Detective Sawyer.”

Alex met Maggie’s eyes and the detective nodded, “okay kid, let’s go get the car.” With prodding the girl agreed and was set on her feet by Alex. Maggie leaned in and quickly kissed Alex chastely. “We’ll be waiting by the gate.”

“I’ll be there momentarily.” She stated and Maggie left with Jaime’s hand in hers.

As soon as Maggie was out of sight, Lord motioned between the door and Alex. “I always thought you blew me off because…”

“Oh you’re a narcissistic ass for sure but in reality, you weren’t my type.” She cocked her head slightly. “I’m grateful you helped but trust me, it’ll never happen again.” She picked up her bag that was by her feet. “Now excuse me but I’m going home to spend Christmas with my girlfriend and kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think about this chapter.


	11. Family (Christmas Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas with the Danvers and clan plus a surprise visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is bad (but oh so good!), it's no longer a three-parter but a four-parter, I'm wondering if I should just call it a five-parter now.

Squeals followed by loud footsteps made Alex groan, she felt more than heard Maggie chuckle. The detective was curled against her back with a hand on a slender hip, clearly more awake then the agent she was dating. The cracked door swung open as wide as it would go as Jaime made her way over to the bed, jumping on the duvet covering her mother and Alex. She started jumping up and down as she screamed the same phrase over and over again.

“Santa came! Santa came! Santa came!” She paused and shook both their legs. “Get up, get up, get up!”

Maggie sat up and caught her daughter, pulling her down between the two of them. Alex rolled over while opening her eyes, sleep still filled them but she smiled as she rested a hand on Jaime’s belly. “It’s early, they’ll still be there when we get up.”

“But Alex!”

“No buts, not until at least eight.” Alex closed her eyes again and Maggie watched the girl huff, turning to her mother with puppy-eyes that could give Kara a run for her money.

Maggie nodded, “just one.” Alex groaned as she spoke and Jaime scrambled off the bed. “There is a little blue bag, why don’t you get that one.”

“How’d you know there’s a bag?”

Alex picked her head up realizing what it was that Maggie was sending Jaime to get. “Because moms are always in contact with Santa. Modern technology is a wonder to behold, now Santa knows everything.”

* * *

The girl rushed out of the room and came back moments later with the small blue bag, crawling up to them. Alex sat up, wincing as she did, to pull the girl into her lap. Jaime dug into the bag and pulled out the little white box that was inside. Maggie took the bag from where she was still laying down, propped up on her arm watching the two. Upon opening the box Jaime gasped at the sight of the silver locket inside.

“It has Supergirl’s symbol!” She opened the locket to see the pictures inside. “It’s pretty.”

Alex took the locket and unlatched it, putting it around Jaime’s neck. “That symbol is from the House of El, Aunt Kara’s family house on Krypton. In Kryptonian, it’s called El mayarah, it means ‘stronger together’ and that’s what a family is.” She leaned down and kissed Jaime’s head, “no matter what happens in the future, my family is your family.”

“Promise?”

Hugging the girl, Alex laid down and pulled Jaime down with her. “I promise.” She smiled at Jaime, “now cuddle with me.”

Maggie leaned over and kissed Jaime’s head before meeting Alex in one. “I’m going to go get started on breakfast, you keep Alex from moving because she’s still hurt.” She squeezed her daughter’s leg and got out of bed.

Alex watched her girlfriend leave the room, dressed in sweats and a loose-fitting NCPD shirt. “Are you looking at Mama’s butt?” Jaime asked innocently and Alex chuckled.

“Close your eyes pretty girl.” She tapped Jaime’s nose and the girl turned on her side, closing her eyes.

* * *

Present-opening was an event, only because you had the entire Danvers clan along with Hank, Winn, James and Mon-El. The Daxamite was still confused regarding Thanksgiving and Christmas holidays. Jaime was thrilled with all her new toys and gifts, gasping like Kara did when surprised with pot stickers.

Maggie’s phone rang halfway through laughter was Mon-El tried to figure out what the purpose of filling a stocking with small gifts. She pulled it from her back pocket and saw her sister’s number on the screen. Alex ran a hand through her hair as she sat on the couch with Maggie between her legs. “What’s wrong babe?”

“My sister.” She stood up and headed to the bedroom, closing the door.

Alex followed after redirecting Jaime’s attention to show Eliza her new game. Closing the door behind herself, Alex found Maggie pacing with the phone to her ear. She saw Alex and put up a hand, telling Alex to wait. “I’ll be here.” The agent motioned to the spot she was in leaning against the bedroom door.

“No Lina, I won’t just drop everything I’m doing and come to the airport. I know you’re my sister but you never once consulted me on coming to National City for the holidays.” Maggie ran a hand through her hair. “Ok, say I did come pick you up and let you spend Christmas with me. What’s going to come out of your mouth concerning my girlfriend because we all know how homophobic you can get.” Maggie paused in her pacing and pointed to the ground. “No Catalina, you need to understand that this isn’t some ‘lifestyle’ or ‘experiment’ as you put it last Thanksgiving before deciding not to show up. This is my life, this is the fact that I’m in love with a woman who could never compare to anyone else in a million years and I won’t subject her to your views.”

Alex put up a hand as she made her way over to Maggie, the detective waved her off. “Maggie, hey look at me.” She finally turned to look at Alex, “invite her. Let her see that we’re normal like everyone else.” Before Maggie could say anything she nodded, “I’m sure.”

“Fine Catalina, I’ll come pick you up but you need to be prepared that accommodations aren’t The Four Seasons.” She sighed, “I’ll be there in thirty.”

* * *

Once Maggie hung up, she turned to Alex but was pulled into a hug before she could speak. Wrapping her arms around Alex, the detective quickly closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of Alex’s shampoo. When Alex pulled back she smiled, “never in a million years?”

“No.” Maggie leaned in and kissed her. “You’re perfect.”

“I’m flawed.”

Maggie chuckled as she reached up to play with a strand of Alex’s hair. “You’re perfectly flawed and as for flaws, I love every one of them.” She sighed and squeezed Alex’s hip. “I need to go.”

“Want me to come with you? Jaime has half a dozen people to keep her occupied and besides, I want to face your sister before she comes within a mile of my family and Jaime. Especially a little girl who adores her mother and shouldn’t hear shit other people say about her.”

“Have I ever told you I find your ‘protective mom’ mode kind of hot?” Maggie inquired as she pulled Alex closer. “Really hot.”

Alex leaned in to kiss her before choosing to kiss her cheek at the last moment. “Behave and I might let you have your way with me tonight after everyone leaves.”

“EWW! Get it out of my ears!” Kara’s squeal was heard through the walls and both women chuckled.

“Serves you right Kara!” She spoke at a normal tone knowing her sister could hear it. She put up a finger as she met Maggie’s eyes. “I am going to have to talk with them though.”

“Shall we?”

* * *

They left the bedroom to see everyone talking or looking at gifts as Eliza made something in the kitchen. Alex stood by her fireplace and put her hands on her hips. “Okay everyone, Maggie’s sister will be joining us today so that means no talk about aliens, no talk about the DEO, nothing non-human related.” All faces looked at her, “that means Mon-El, please try to act human. J’onn, no shapeshifting or talking about alien cultures. Dad, you and mom know the drill.” She pointed to Winn, “nothing funny.” He pointed to himself before nodding finally. “Kara,” the blond piped her head up, “full Kara Danvers, got it?”

“You got it!” She nodded and saluted Alex with two fingers.

“What about me?” Jaime inquired and Alex grinned at her.

“Just be yourself pretty girl.”

Maggie looked at them, “I got to get to the airport and Alex is in one of her ‘face threats head on’ modes so she’s coming with me.”

“Try not to start anything.” Hank stated and Alex shrugged.

* * *

The ride to the airport was relaxing only because Alex found herself laughing almost the entire way. Despite the burn across her abdomen from laughing continuously, she couldn’t help it because Maggie had turned on the radio and started singing and dancing to almost every song that came on. By the time they parked the car, grins were on both their faces.

“You are such a dork!” Alex stated as she walked around the back of her SUV, Maggie still singing ‘All the Single Ladies’ softly. She grinned as she took Maggie’s hand.

“Says the nerd.” Maggie leaned up and kissed her cheek. “Still sorry you got stuck with all these quirky habits?”

Alex shook her head, “not for a minute, the woman behind the quirks is too good to let go.”

* * *

They headed inside and Maggie looked around, eyes finally settling on a woman in the waiting area on her phone. Just as she was about to move the woman looked up at her and put her phone down. Maggie turned her head to look at Alex and the agent untwined their hands, pushing her girlfriend slightly as if to say to go over. She nodded and Maggie turned back around, finally making her way over to her sister.

“Catalina.” She spoke only when she was within a few feet of her sister.

“Margarita.” The woman took a step forward and pulled Maggie into a hug. “It’s been almost a decade since I last saw you.”

“Whose choice was that?” Maggie pulled back and shoved her hands into her pocket. “I go by Maggie by the way.”

The woman nodded, “of course.” She looked over at Alex, “is that your girlfriend?”

“Yeah.” Maggie grinned as she looked over at Alex. After a moment of hesitating she asked a question nervously. “You want to meet her?”

* * *

After helping her sister gather her bags, both walked over to where Alex was standing. She was on the phone so Maggie just put up a hand to make her sister wait. “Did you contact Boise? She’s running operations until tomorrow. Yes I understand it needs an authorization from a level higher than her but that isn’t going to happen till tomorrow.” She checked her watch, “okay, send me it in a secure email and I’ll transfer the authorization back to you within the next three hours. Just do me a favor Cortez and don’t screw up this raid, I don’t want to do another interview with the press because we got a little over eager.” She hung up and sighed.

“Rookies?” Maggie asked with a grin.

“I wish; he’s been with us twice as long as me.” Alex put her phone up and nodded. “Sorry about that, work never stops.” She held out her hand, “Alex Danvers, you must be Lina.”

Lina shook her hand, “pleasure. So you work with Maggie at the police department.”

Maggie chuckled, “oh no, she’s part of the dark side. Alex is FBI, we actually met during a jurisdiction clash.”

“But we worked together.” Alex smiled at her, “took out the bad girl with team work.”

“True.”

Alex took one of the bags from Maggie and nodded, “shall we?”

* * *

Halfway to the car Maggie’s phone rang and she answered it with a sigh as she saw the number. “Yes Mija?” Her sister looked at her strangely for a moment. “No, you need to listen to what Eliza told you. If she told you no cookies, then no cookies.” She chuckled, “I understand it’s not fair but life isn’t fair and you don’t need to ruin your appetite. We’ll be home soon.” She hung up with a grin on her face.

“She’ll get over it.” Alex stated as they made it to the SUV and she opened the trunk. “Kara or my dad will distract her with something.”

“It’s more of them spoiling her that I have an issue with.” Maggie stated as they put the bags in the trunk. “Did you see half of what ‘Santa’ brought her. I’m pretty sure that was your father’s doing.”

Alex shut the trunk, “didn’t come out of your paycheck did it?”

“Babe, that’s not the point.” Maggie pointed at her, “and you know it.”

The agent threw up her hands, “I’ll talk with him.”

“No, I will. Parent to parent.” She squeezed Alex’s hand and turned to her sister. “Let’s go.”

* * *

Image

Catalina Sawyer - As I imagine her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this chapter.


	12. Troubles (Christmas Part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catalina joins the Danvers and clan and Jaime throws her first tantrum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I saw this coming, it's a five-parter. Next chapter will be the last of the Christmas Part though.

The ride home was much more sober and to drown out the strange silence, Alex turned the radio to the news station. Maggie finally stopped looking out the window and turned to look over her chair at Catalina, the woman seemed to be taking in National City from her seat. Alex reached over and squeezed Maggie’s leg in reassurance and the brunette reached her free hand down to squeeze back. Clearing her voice got Catalina’s attention instantly.

“So how long are you planning to stay?”

“Till New Year’s if that’s okay.” She gave a soft smile, “it’s been years since we’ve spoken and I thought we could catch up.” She cocked her head slightly, “who were you talking to on the phone, the person you called ‘mija’?”

Maggie nodded, “I forget that you aren’t like Isabella and Carlos, you haven’t been home to Blue Springs in a while or bothered to ask. I’m sure Mama and Dad mentioned something about Jaime but you didn’t bother to listen.”

“Jaime, oh Isabella’s little boy. Mama told me about him being born seven years ago.”

Alex snorted and looked out the window, rolling her eyes slightly as she continued driving. Maggie resisted the urge to open the door on her sister and she knew Alex probably knew a way to do so while still driving. “Actually Jaime is my daughter and before you ask, yes I gave birth to her.”

The woman looked stunned, “oh, so I guess she’s one of those lesbian test tube babies.”

“Uh no, got drunk and slept with some guy. Vaguely remember it and makes me sick every time but I don’t regret the outcome.” Maggie gave a soft smile, “anyways, she’s all me and a bit of this amazing woman so be warned she doesn’t take shit. My ex-girlfriends have been called amoebas by her so that tells you her opinion of people’s characters.”

“What is an amoeba?”

Alex buried her head in her hand despite keeping her eyes on the road, “oh god.”

* * *

The apartment was full of Christmas music and laughter as Jaime played with Winn and James on the gaming system Winn had brought over. The three were on the couch grinning as the three women walked in the door. Winn groaned as his car crashed and Jaime stood on the couch with her arms in the air as she won the game.

“Victory is mine!”

“Seriously, are you a Sawyer or a Danvers because I don’t know about your mother but Alex is a mad woman on the road.” Winn stated, “I went on one mission with her and after just the ride I was done.”

Jaime looked down at him but before she could speak Alex grabbed her from behind and turned her around, kissing her cheek. “Oh she’s all Sawyer.” The agent grinned at Jaime, “good driving by the way.”

“Can I have a license?”

Alex laughed, “not for another nine years and with the way you drive, probably not for a while afterwards.” She let the girl go and looked down at the boys, “how does it feel to be beaten by a seven year old?”

James shook his head, “she’s a speed demon.”

“Like a miniature copy of Alex Danvers on the road.” Winn stated as he stood up, “you know I swore never to ride with you again and the same goes for her.”

* * *

Eliza looked up from the kitchen, “Jaime why don’t you come help Kara and I make the biscuits.”

“But I want to play!”

The woman sighed and Alex looked between her mother and Jaime. “Jaime my mom asked you to do something, please go do it.”

“No!” She stomped her foot despite still standing on the couch. The girl looked over at her mother and the strange woman. “Mama?”

Maggie merely eyed her, “what did Alex say?”

“But it’s not fair!”

Maggie ignored her tantrum and went back to speaking with her sister, Alex picked the girl up off the couch and put her on the floor. She took the game controller from Jaime’s hand and put it back on the couch. “Go help my mom in the kitchen.”

“I won’t!” She folded her arms and Alex nodded, standing just long enough to turn her around physically. “I said no!” She didn’t budge and Alex stopped her attempts, the pain in her side growing.

“You can go to your room then and stay there till dinner.”

Jaime turned around and glared up at Alex, “you aren’t my mama, you can’t tell me what to do.”

Alex put out a hand as Maggie started over and bent down to look the girl in the eyes. “You’re right, I’m not your mama but this my house young lady and in my house you listen to my rules. Now you have two choices, either go help in the kitchen and come back and play after you’re done or go sit in your room with nothing but books for the next few hours. You’re seven, old enough to make a choice and live with the consequences so decide.” The tone the agent used was no-nonsense and everyone in the room watched.

“Fine.” She turned around and stomped her feet as she made her way to the kitchen.

Alex gritted her teeth as she stood up and held onto the couch. “You okay?” Winn looked at her as she finally reached her feet. His eyes went wide, “you’re bleeding.”

“I noticed.” She looked down at her ruined shirt, clearly her stitches had popped and the wound was open again. “Kara, do you mind helping me for a moment?”

Kara wiped her hands, “sure.” She moved around the counter towards Alex and followed her to the bedroom.

* * *

Maggie decided introducing her sister was a priority and as worried as she was about Alex, she knew Kara would help her sister. The Danvers sisters were tight, that was something Maggie had to learn to accept and did so rather well. She actually enjoyed Kara’s company and it didn’t hurt that she had a close connection to Supergirl. Deciding to start with Eliza and Jaime, she headed to the kitchen with Lina following her.

“Eliza, this is my sister Catalina.”

Eliza smiled as she wiped her hands, “Eliza Danvers, Alex and Kara’s mom.” She took Catalina’s hand, “a pleasure to meet Maggie’s sister.”

“Lina, pleasure is all mine. I apologize for interrupting your holiday.”

The woman waved her off, “I make enough food to feed an army with having Kara’s friends from Catco and our colleagues from the FBI. One more isn’t going to matter, besides if you’re Maggie’s family then you’re more than welcome. I mean, if these two are smart they’ll tie the knot before June.”

 Maggie shook her head softly, “Eliza, you know we’re going at Alex’s pace and new ideas throw her. Do you really want her to throw herself into work at the mere mention of marriage?”

“Good point.” The woman chuckled and looked back down, “Jaime, remember to roll in the flour Sweetheart so it doesn’t stick to the counter.”

The girl went wide-eyed, “oops.”

“Flour is here.” She pointed to a bag and Jaime reached in to grab a handful. “Sprinkle it, yes just like that.”

Jaime grinned at Maggie, “Mama I’m learning to make biscuits, Eliza said she’d give me the recipe so we can make them too.”

“Did you thank her?”

“Yes!” She cocked her head at Lina, “are you really my aunt?”

Lina nodded, “yes, Marg…Maggie is my sister.”

“Why haven’t I met you before?”

“I’ve just been really busy.”

The young girl cocked her head to the side and narrowed her eyes, “busy for work or busy because Mama likes girls? Because my friend Ella said her aunt stayed away because her dads were married and her aunt only thought a man and a woman should be together?”

“That’s not true.”

Jaime leaned in closer and her eyes narrowed even more. “You’re lying; people look away when they lie. Well if you think like that then you’re an amoeba.”

* * *

All the men in the room tried to conceal their laughter and Maggie just put her head in her hand. Lina looked between them all, “what is an amoeba?”

“It’s a cell so small you can’t see it but it does damage and only can do what it’s genetic structure says to do. It also doesn’t have a defined shape.”

“Good description pretty girl.” Alex made her way in and instantly headed for the cabinet over the fridge where her alcohol was. “But let’s not call people amoebas.”

“Well it’s true!”

Alex poured herself a shot of whiskey before putting the bottle up. She leaned down and kissed Jaime’s crown, “people are entitled to their opinions, no matter how narrow-minded they are. Now apologize.”

The girl sighed and looked up at her aunt, “sorry.”

Alex turned back around and downed the shot glass before putting it in the dishwasher. “I have one more task for you.” Jaime turned around and looked at her, “you have to fill those biscuits with a ton of love.” She scrunched her nose as she smiled, “it’s an invisible ingredient that is absolutely necessary.”

“I promise!” She turned around and started rolling the dough thoroughly. Kara squeezed in between Eliza and Jaime and started getting to work to make pie. “Aunt Kara look at my biscuit dough.”

Kara nodded, “that’s pretty impressive, maybe when you’re done you can help me make the sweet potatoes.”

* * *

“Give the remote!” Winn all but yelled and they turned to see him trying to grab it from James. “Seriously, how much football can you watch?”

Hank leaned forward and clasped his hands, “sit down Mr. Schott.”

Winn sat down and pointed at him, “this is the downside to having your boss over for the holidays.”

“Uh, I invited you.” Alex stated and Winn put up his hands, “I thought so.”

Jeremiah chuckled from where he sat in the lone chair, “how you get work done at the…FBI is amazing.” He caught himself and Alex breathed an internal sigh of relief.

“Mostly we have Alex to keep us on point.” Hank stated, “when she’s not running off with Detective Sawyer.”

Maggie gave him a playful sneer, “our cases overlap half the time and at least we haven’t been caught with our pants down. We actually do work.”

Mon-El looked up, “that was one time.”

“One time too many.” Kara stated as she mixed the pie contents together at a human speed.

Lina leaned in to whisper to Maggie, “I think you chose a weird one, her family and friends are nuts.”

Alex leaned over and whispered in Kara’s ear. “What is she saying?”

The heroine cupped her hand over her sister’s ear as she whispered. “That we’re all nuts.” The blond pulled back and snorted, to which Alex just started chuckling.

“Girls.” Eliza used a stern reprimand and they both went back to what they were doing. Alex helping Jaime roll out the dough for the biscuits to use a circle cutter and Kara finished the pie filling. “Lina why don’t you help Maggie set the table.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think about this chapter.


	13. Becoming Us (Christmas Part 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Evening reveals some truths and intentions while Alex and Maggie make some realizations of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late but it took several attempts before this beautiful chapter was post-worthy.

Everyone sat down at the table to enjoy Christmas dinner and conversation seemed to flow as formal introductions were made to Lina. Alex didn’t pay much attention as she was fighting Jaime in regards to vegetables while Maggie spoke with Kara and James about a case that had made it into Catco’s news report. When Alex looked up from setting green beans on the girl’s plate she saw Lina looking at her with something that bordered between curiosity and judgment.

“Perhaps if her mother served her food she’d listen.” Lina suggested off hand but before Alex could respond Maggie beat her to it.

“My daughter’s behavior isn’t your concern Lina so keep your thoughts to yourself.” Maggie looked at Jaime as the girl crossed her arms, glaring at the vegetable on her plate. “You’ll eat them mija or perhaps you’d like Alex to put more on the plate.”

Alex looked up from where she was serving herself broccoli and cheese, one of Kara’s favorites that was served on Christmas. “Maybe you’d like broccoli instead.”

“No.” Jaime grabbed her fork and stabbed it into the offensive beans. As she started to pull it to her mouth she paused and glared at Lina. “Alex is like a mom to me just so you know.”

The statement made Alex look at the girl as she ate the green beans on her fork. A smile formed on her face as she reached a hand up to rub down black strands of hair. “Thank you pretty girl, that means a lot.”

“It’s true.” She spoke with her mouth full and Alex put a finger under her chin so she’d close her mouth.

Maggie just gazed at both of them and Alex met her gaze, leaning over to kiss her. “You gonna go soft on me babe?”

“Probably.”

“Yeah.” She smiled and grabbed her wine glass. “I probably deserve it.”

* * *

Kara made a gagging noise and everyone looked at her, “what, like you all aren’t thinking we could get a cavity from watching them.”

Various statements of agreement were made around the table and Eliza just smiled at them both. “I’m just glad my daughter has found some happiness outside of her work.” She looked at Kara, “both of you.”

Lina looked between both sisters, “do you work together at the FBI?”

“Well Kara works for Catco as a reporter.” Alex stated as she motioned to her sister, “she helps from a reporting perspective at times and we give her some good stories, Maggie too.”

Kara nodded, “but Winn here works with Alex, he’s a cyber tech. Jeremiah works with him as a civilian consultant and my mom works at their lab. Hank here is their boss.” She put a hand on Hank’s shoulder.

James raised his hand, “I’m the interim CEO of Catco while Cat Grant is on vacation.”

“So it’s like a family business, the FBI.”

Jeremiah nodded, “in a way, it’s something we can all bond over. Plus it reduces the shock value when Alex gets injured.”

“Speaking of injuries, how are you feeling?” Eliza inquired towards her oldest. “That stab wound was pretty nasty.”

Alex shrugged, “hurts at times but I think that’s expected.”

“It wouldn’t if you actually listened to the doctor’s orders.” Maggie gave Alex a look, “I think the only one you’ve kept is you change the bandage every day.” She took a sip of her wine, “although I have to say his expectations that I’d keep you from doing anything stupid was stupid itself.”

“You just know me too well babe.”

Maggie smiled at her, “I do and that bull-headedness is one of the many reasons I love you.”

“Same here.”

* * *

As the evening wore on everyone departed when they felt like they should. Eliza and Jeremiah left first with Hank, the two men debating the football game they’d been watching. Mon-El left with Winn after the Danvers, they had made the decision to stop by the gang’s favorite alien bar and play pool and drink a few. James offered to drive Kara to her place an hour after the guys had left. By that point Maggie had been getting the shower ready for Jaime to take a bath.

“Bye Aunt Kara.” Jaime hugged Kara and the heroine picked her up, holding her like she weighed nothing and to a Kryptonian, the girl was like a feather. “Thank you for the pretty bracelet.”

“And thank you for the gift card, how’d you know I liked to shop at that store?”

Jaime grinned, “I saw the label on your sweater.”

“Bath time pretty girl.” Alex stated as she leaned against the couch. “Better get in there if you want to try that new soap got you.”

Kara put her down, “see you later this week for our hike.”

James smiled as Jaime hugged him, “you be good for your moms okay? Wouldn’t want to have to tell Supergirl you were bad, right?”

“You’re funny James.” Jaime giggled and nodded. “I’ll be as good as I can, I’m a kid after all.” She fist bumped the fist he put out. “Thank you for the camera.”

“Maybe we can go to the park and let you practice.”

Jaime grinned, “yeah!”

“Jaime Magdalene Sawyer, shower now.” Maggie stated from the bathroom door, she pointed towards the bathroom. “You were already told once.”

“Fine.” Jaime sighed and headed towards the bathroom.

* * *

As soon as the door shut Kara looked at both women. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Maggie waved her off, “she’s been trying to avoid baths for years, I think she’s allergic to water.”

All four of them chuckled and James looked down at Kara, “we should probably get you home so you can rest before work tomorrow.”

“Good idea.” She walked to Alex and hugged her. “Thanks for having us.”

“Always.” Alex pulled back, “love you.”

“Love you too.” Kara then turned to Maggie, who had made her way over to Alex. “Good to have Christmas with you this year.” She hugged the detective and Maggie hugged her back.

Maggie nodded, “wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.”

“Nice to meet you Lina.” Kara stated to the woman sitting on the couch with her phone. “Hopefully we’ll see each other again before you leave.”

Lina waved to her, “you too.”

* * *

After James and Kara left, Maggie helped Alex clean up the remaining mess. Lina just sat on the couch doing nothing and Maggie rolled her eyes as she worked around her sister. The door to the bathroom opened and Jaime emerged in her purple pajamas and cute bear slippers that had been a gift from Mon-El. She walked over to the kitchen counter and climbed up on the stool, brush in hand.

“Can you brush my hair Mama?”

Maggie looked up from where she was tying a garbage bag. “Sure Mija, let me take the trash out and after I’m all yours.”

“Nearly forgot this.” Alex walked over with the bag of destroyed gift warp. “I think I got all of it.” Maggie took the bag and left the apartment with the trash as Alex turned to Jaime, leaning against the counter. “Want a pumpkin cookie while you wait on Mama?”

“Two?”

Alex shook her head, “nope, one. You ate a lot of cookies and pie after dinner. Don’t think I didn’t see Mon-El slip you that candy bar before he left.” She turned to get the pack of cookies from the microwave. “Do you want milk or spice tea with it?”

“Spice tea.”

Alex looked over at Lina, “Lina would you like a pumpkin cookie, they’re a Danvers Family recipe.”

“I’m fine.” Lina walked over to the counter as Alex heated one of the cookies and used a tea kettle to heat water for tea.

“Mama’s cup or mine?” Alex showed a white mug with a pride flag and one that said FBI on it. Jaime pointed to the pride cup, “Mama’s it is.”

“Do you like girls too?” Lina asked Jaime and the girl shrugged. “Like your mama does?”

Alex set the mug down on the counter a bit forcefully. “Jaime, pretty girl why don’t you go watch cartoons in our room while you wait for Mama.”

“But you don’t like food in your room.”

“It’s Christmas, I think I’ll survive it once.” She held out a napkin that held two cookies and Jaime took it. “Careful though. I’ll bring your tea after I finish making it.”

The girl nodded, “okay.”

* * *

Jaime quickly made her way to the bedroom and Alex moved around the counter to Lina.

“I don’t know what the hell you are doing but you aren’t going to come into my home and question my kid on her potential sexuality.” Alex stared the woman down, “she’s seven, the only thing she thinks about are kid things, not who or what gender she likes.”

“I’m a little curious if being raised by my sister will make her like her.”

“Of course she’s like Maggie, she’s her daughter.” Alex shook her head, “but you don’t mean genetically do you? No, you mean sexually and really, it’s not your concern. If Jaime is straight or gay or queer, or if she prefers aliens to humans, it’s her decision and we’ll support her.”

Lina took a step forward, “look, you’re connected and you’re pretty but we both know eventually my sister will move on. I may not know Maggie well but Isabella keeps me up to date, my sister is a serial dater, she dates and has sex and then after a while moves on. So do yourself a favor and don’t get invested in the kid, she’s not yours and she won’t be around for long. You can act like you like her but we know career women can’t stand kids.”

Alex leaned in as Maggie reentered the apartment. “I love that little girl and she may not be mine biologically but as long as her mother and I are together, I will treat her as if she’s my own flesh and blood. Probably afterwards too.” She towered over the woman, “you haven’t seen your sister in ten years and you definitely don’t respect her. I want you out of my home, you can find another place to stay during your visit.”

“My sister…”

“Is the woman I love and I won’t have her or her daughter treated how you’re treating them. Also, this is my home so get out!” She stated forcefully, “before I personally remove you and I can.”

Lina turned to Maggie, “Margarita…”

“Please leave Lina, we’ll talk about this later in the week.” Maggie stood with her arms folded.

* * *

After collecting her bags, Lina left and as the door closed Maggie found Alex standing with her arms folded. “I’m sorry but she crossed a line with Jaime.”

“I expected this, I just hoped it wouldn’t happen.” Maggie made her way over to Alex and put her hands on Alex’s arms. “Hey, I know you babe and you won’t have done this if it wasn’t serious. We’ll talk about it tomorrow morning after we both have some time to think.”

“Okay.” Alex leaned in and hugged Maggie. “I meant what I said about Jaime, about loving her like she was my flesh and blood.”

“You always have and that’s one of the many reasons I fell so hard for you.” Maggie kissed her gently. “Speaking of our kid, I have hair to brush so excuse me.”

Alex nodded and raised an eyebrow as what Maggie said sunk in. “Our kid?”

“Yeah Danvers, that scare you?” She grinned as she disappeared into the small hall towards the bedroom.

“No.” She whispered as she moved to the mantle to look at the pictures there. Several of her and Maggie rested there, as well as, a few of her and Jaime. One sat of the three of them on the couch, Jaime on her back laughing while Maggie tickled her and Alex sat beside them laughing. Despite them only being together officially for a month and unofficially for three, after a grand total of four months it seemed right. Her heart was content, Maggie seemed happy and Jaime was so well adjusted to having Alex that there was a fear of loss in the back of agent’s mind. Of losing them both.

The week before she’d ran into an Edil, a precognitive species known for seeing the last moments of a person’s life. The Edil had looked at her with a smile and she’d inquired, aware he’d probably not answer her question. The man had merely told her she was destined to die in her bed of old age with her only love beside her, a sign of a life well lived and shared. If what the Edil had stated was true, she and Maggie were destined to have a long life together, happy until the end. While often wary of such foresights by precognitive species, she knew Edils never lied or gave false visions, it was a crime on their world.

* * *

Maggie sat in bed reading over her notes while Alex got ready for bed. She looked up when the master bathroom door opened and she saw the brunette in a silky midnight blue babydoll piece. She put the notepad on the nightstand and sat up straighter. “Wow…” The statement was breathed out instead of spoken, her breath taken at how goddess-like Alex looked at that moment.

The agent made her way over to the bed and moved till she straddled Maggie’s legs. “Merry Christmas.”

“Yeah, very…” Maggie allowed her eyes to run down the agent’s body. “What do I owe…”

Before she could finish the question Alex cupped her cheeks and kissed her. When air became necessary, Alex pulled back and smiled down at her. “I don’t think innocent baths and strip-teases are going to work for me anymore. I want you,” she kissed to Maggie’s ear while her hand slid under the detective’s tank top. “All of you.”

“You’re sure?” Maggie ran her hand up Alex’s side and pulled back to meet her eyes. “I don’t want to rush you babe.”

“I want this.” Alex gave her a soft smile as she played with the ends of Maggie’s hair. “I want us.”

Maggie let her eyes drift down Alex’s body, “well it would be a shame to waste this beautiful piece of lingerie.”

“So you like your present?”

“Is that a trick question?” Maggie ran her hands up Alex’s back over the silky material, finding it was gossamer not silk. “I love it but I think I’d love it on the floor more.”

“I like the way you think Sawyer.” Alex leaned in to kiss her, whispering as she did. “Take me, make me yours.”

Maggie reached up and pushed hair behind Alex’s ear. “Whatever you want babe.” She flipped them till Alex laid under her. “Tell me a secret.”

“But…”

“Shh, go with it.” Maggie nuzzled her nose against Alex’s cheek. “I prefer to talk and laugh in bed, not just have sex and be done. This is for us, time for fun and intimacy, not just physically seeking pleasure.”

Alex nodded as she ran a hand under Maggie’s tank top, feeling soft skin under her fingers. She found brown eyes full of warmth gazing down at her. “I ran into an Edil last week, they told me about my death.”

“Bullets and aliens huh?” It was said with both humor and sadness.

“No.” Alex brought Maggie’s head down and kissed her, nipping her lip. “Like this in a few decades. Death at old age with my only love beside me, equally as aged.” She felt Maggie’s small smile. “We last Maggie, we last despite your fears we won’t.”

Maggie pulled back and caught her hand, kissing the palm. “I don’t fear that anymore Alex, not after I watched you take on that Bullga last month to protect me. You protect those you love so fiercely and I knew then I’d never be a shiny object that you lose interest in.”

“I love you.” Alex pulled her in and kissed her.

“I love you too.”

When Maggie pulled back Alex grinned, “show me how much you love me or is that too complex of a task?”

“Oh babe you better be prepared to not be able to walk straight for several days.” Maggie threaded her fingers through Alex’s short strands and devoured her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will involve a six month time jump but trust me, you'll love it.
> 
> Let me know what you think of this chapter.


	14. Importance of Fighting (Stronger Together Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie have their first fight after Jaime is injured at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double feature because I feel good today (about my day - not the chapter).
> 
> Fair warning this holds injuries to a child in relation to bullying so if you're triggered by this, please don't read any further. I want you to enjoy this story and not be in a bad place because of it.

Alex Danvers had an air about her when she meant business, one that made people move out of the way. That was exactly what was happening as she made her way down the crowded hall of Jaime’s school. Maggie had received a call from the school saying Jaime had been injured in a fight but the detective was on a stakeout so she wasn’t able to get the school to pick up the now eight year old. A quick notification to Hank and she’d left to pick up Jaime and to deal with the idiots that let her kid get injured in the first place. That’s what Jaime was to her, her kid and no one touched Alex Danvers’ family without living to regret it.

She entered the attendance office and saw the woman behind the desk, the woman was smiling at her despite Alex’s air of ‘leave me the fuck alone’ that was practically vibrating in waves. “Hello, how can I help you today.”

“My girlfriend got a call regarding her daughter, Jaime Sawyer. She was unable to make it due to job requirements so she sent me. Where is Jaime at?”

The woman frowned, “I’m sorry but if you’re not a parent I can’t release her to you.”

“I’m on the list of people approved to pick her up.” Alex pointed her finger to the desk. “So why don’t you pull her file, take my ID and let me have my kid.”

“Obviously she’s not your child as you just stated and anyways, given the situation we require a parent.” The woman smiled, “why don’t you call her mother to come pick her up.”

* * *

A door leading to a room off of the office opened and an elderly woman stepped out. “Ellen, please do call Jaime Sawyer’s mother again. She’s in rough shape and needs to see a doctor.”

Alex turned quickly and moved to the door, “Jaime?” She called out and like expected, Jaime’s voice was heard as she suddenly appeared in the doorway behind the nurse.

“Alex?” She rushed to Alex and the agent bent down, examining her face gently.

“Baby what happened to you?” She glared up at the woman, “what happened to her? Why does she have a bruised jaw and eye so black it won’t open?” A hiss from Jaime as she touched the girl’s arm made Alex even angrier. “You didn’t think to call 911?”

“Are you her mother.”

“Yes!” Alex stated as the woman behind the counter said the opposite. “Now I’m signing her out and taking her to the hospital.” She carefully picked up Jaime and the girl curled into her.

The woman behind the counter moved around and stepped in her way. “You can’t take her, you aren’t authorized.” She attempted to take Jaime but the girl whined and Alex took a step back.

“Mommy.” It was the first time she’d ever been called by the name but Alex didn’t have time to revel in it as she glared at the woman. It was said with pain and tiny arms tightening around her neck.

“Lay your hands on my daughter again and I will personally make sure you never work with children for the rest of your life.” She put her hand to Jaime’s back, “call the police if you want but I’m taking her to the hospital so give me the damn release form.”

“I will not.”

Alex nodded, “I see, well then do what you want but we’re leaving.” She took a moment and looked at Jaime. “You ready to go baby?”

“Uh huh.” The girl nodded before crying, obviously doing so had hurt her. She held onto Alex tighter as the woman left the office. She knew she was leaving Jaime’s bag behind but she didn’t care at that point. All that she worried about was the girl in her arms.

* * *

The DEO Infirmary wasn’t busy when Alex placed Jaime on one of the beds. A few of the medical techs attached her to a machine to watch her vitals and brought in the portable x-ray machine. Alex took a moment to prepare a sedative and turned back around to see Jaime curled up on her side holding her injured arm.

“Hey pretty girl.” Alex sat on the bed and rubbed Jaime’s back. “I’m going to give you some medicine to make you go to sleep so you don’t feel any pain while we work on fixing you okay?”

Jaime gave a very tiny nod and Alex injected the sedative into the IV line of the techs had set up moments before. “Alex?”

“Yeah baby?” Alex rubbed her hair back as she started blinking.

“Having two mamas is the best thing, no matter what they say.” She said it with a groggy voice as the sedative started to take effect.

Alex leaned over, “who said it was bad?”

“The seventh grade boys in Miss March’s class.” Within seconds of speaking Jaime was out and Alex had to reign in fury at the fact that middle school kids had injured her elementary child.

Alex looked at the techs, “start work on her arm, I’ll be right outside for a moment.”

* * *

The techs said nothing to Alex and started working as the agent stepped outside. She grunted as she hit the wall and finally leaned her head against it, sliding to the floor. She sat there for a while just looking through the glass at the little girl she called her own, beaten and injured because of the type of parents she had. Sounds of familiar boots made her look up to see Kara smiling at her.

“Bad day?”

“Jaime got beaten up because her mother is gay.” Alex looked back at the room surrounded by glass. She heard Kara gasp and finally stood to head back into the room. The techs were finished with the blue cast that had mysteriously gained a Supergirl symbol via gold marker. She looked over at one of the techs and the woman just smiled at her, as if sharing she was the one to put the symbol on Jaime’s cast. She gained a nod from Alex, the agent appreciative that at least someone was trying their best to make Jaime feel better beyond treatment of injuries.

Alex sat on the bed and took Jaime’s good hand. Kara put a hand on her shoulder, “her jaw and face aren’t broken, just swollen. I checked her for you.” She squeezed Alex’s shoulder, “this isn’t your fault.”

“But it is.” Alex wiped away the tears that escaped her eyes. “Because we are gay, she’s suffering from it.”

Kara moved so she could see Alex’s face. “Alex whoever did this is the one with the problem. You and Maggie are a couple of kickass, protective, strong women who are as normal as everyone else on this planet. The fact you love each other shouldn’t matter and frankly everyone supports you two. Jaime loves you both, loves her Mama and her Mommy. You know that’s what she called you one night when she woke up from a nightmare while you two were on a date. She wanted her Mommy, her Alex.”

“She called me it at school.” Alex smiled slightly, “I couldn’t even enjoy the moment because the woman at the front desk was being homophobic. I mean, she didn’t say anything but I could tell. I had to walk out with Jaime because they were determined to wait till Maggie arrived. My kid would have been there all day and night in pain but it didn’t matter to them.” She sighed as she rubbed Jaime’s hand with her thumb. “Some middle school boys did this.” She looked up at Kara, “they did this to my little girl Kara because of who I am.”

* * *

“Oh God!” The exclamation and the voice made Alex stand, she saw Maggie walking over with a hand over her mouth. “Jaime?” She moved to the bed and carefully cupped Jaime’s face. “What happened?”

Alex swallowed, “some middle school boys beat her up because her mom is gay.” She rose and moved around the bed to put her hands on Maggie’s arm and back. “Just swelling in her face but her arm is broken. I sedated her so she didn’t feel any pain while we worked on her.” Alex leaned her head against Maggie’s bent shoulder. “She’s going to be alright Maggie.”

Maggie pulled her hands away and turned to Alex. “Alright? No Alex she isn’t going to be alright!” She shook her head, “look, thank you for taking care of her injuries but I’m taking her home.”

She turned away from Alex and went to pick her up but stopped as the IV and wires monitoring her vitals got entangled. She started trying to pull them off but Alex reached over to stop her. “Hey, let me help.”

“You’ve helped enough.” Maggie stated as she removed wires as the IV was pulled by Alex. As soon as Jaime was unhooked she picked up Jaime and cradled her.

When Maggie walked out of the room before Alex could kiss her or Jaime goodbye, she didn’t even stop to see Alex fold in on herself silently. Kara moved to her sister and held her. “She’s just upset, give her time.”

“No, she blames me.” Alex stated and covered her face with a hand before quickly leaving the room.

* * *

Maggie laid beside Jaime in the little girl’s bed, she held a soft ice pack against her daughter’s cheek. When the girl moved her head, she pulled it away and brushed dark black strand from her face. The one eye she could open she did so, blinking several times. Finally spotting her mother, she curled into her. Maggie could do anything other than cradle her daughter in an effort to protect her from the world.

“I’m so sorry baby.”

“Mama?”

Maggie smiled as she kissed her daughter’s crown, “yeah baby?”

“Hurts.”

“I know, let me get you some medicine.” She rolled off the twin bed and looked down at her daughter. “Stay here.”

After searching the medicine cabinet for pain relievers, Maggie finally made it to the kitchen and leaned against the counter. She realized Children’s Tylenol wasn’t going to cut it, not with her arm and the painful swelling. Cursing herself internally the detective hit her fist on the counter knowing she’d let her anger get the best of her and left before anything could be proscribed for her little girl.

Grabbing her phone, she quickly dialed Alex. She heard the familiar ring and turned to her front door where a knock happened seconds later. Shutting off the phone she headed to the door and opened it to see Alex pocketing the phone while holding a brown bag in one hand, a plastic pharmacy bag hanging from her hand. She looked up to see Maggie and despite the distant look in her eyes she held out the bag.

“You left before I had the chance to give you a script.” She held out the plastic bag, “for her pain.” She bit her lip slightly as Maggie took the bag. “I also got her some soft foods she’ll be able to eat till the swelling goes down.” She held out the brown bag and when Maggie took it, she pocketed her hands. “I’ll just go.”

Alex turned to leave but Maggie sighed. “Alex wait.” The agent turned and found Maggie looking at her softly. “Come inside please.”

Once Alex was inside, she stood by the door with her hands in her pockets. “I’ll stay out of your way, clearly…”

“I got angry at the situation and I took it out on you.” Maggie stated as she headed to the kitchen to put the food up. “It was wrong…”

“You hurt me!” Alex fired as she followed, finger pointed at herself. “You made it seem like this was my fault and all I’ve done since I saw her was blame myself. I blame who I am, what I am and you just confirmed all those fears by doing what do you.”

Maggie paused in her actions, “Alex…”

“I told you months ago that I love her like she’s my own flesh and blood Maggie. I dealt with a bunch of homophobic women when I picked her up, who weren’t going to let her go and get treatment until you picked her up. I sat in the hall and cried while they fixed her arm.” She broke slightly as she spoke. “Kara had to remind me that those kids were responsible, that it wasn’t you or I that did this to our little girl. I have blamed myself every moment since I saw her, I still do and despite that I tried to support you and reassure you and instead you throw it all in my face.”

“Alex…” she looked away with tears in her eyes. “You haven’t seen me angry but this,” she finally looked at her. “I push people away when I get angry. I take it out on those closest me, on my exs and my family. This is why Kayla called me a borderline sociopath. I can’t help it, it’s my response and it hurts.” She pointed to herself as she moved towards the agent. “It hurts to realize I did that to you, that I blamed you for something that is my fault. You love both of us and I treated you like nothing.” A tear slipped down her face, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

* * *

“Mama?” They both turned to see Jaime in the doorway to the hall, “why are you crying?”

Maggie wiped away her tears, “it’s nothing Mija. Alex brought your medicine over so let’s get you that okay?” She moved back to the kitchen to open the pharmacy bag.

“Mommy!” It was stated with conviction as Jaime moved to Alex, hugging her. The agent picked her up and held her. “Everything hurts.”

“I know baby.” Alex brushed back her hair as the girl laid her non-swollen side against the agent’s shoulder. “Mama’s gonna make it better though I promise.”

Maggie moved over and pushed up the sleeve of Jaime’s shirt, applying the pain relief patch as the directions had indicated. “That’ll help make it go away soon.”

“I have to go but Mama will call if you guys need anything.” Alex kissed Jaime’s head before moving to the couch and gently laid her down. “I’ll see you in a few days I promise.”

“Okay.” It was stated with a whisper as Maggie turned on the TV.

Once the girl was occupied, Alex made her way to the door with Maggie behind her. The detective reached out a hand and captured Alex’s wrist. “Alex…”

“I just need some time.” Alex looked at her, “I know you’re sorry and I know in the long run this will be something small but what you made me feel.” She shook her head, “I love you Maggie, so much but please just give me the weekend.”

Tears filled Maggie’s eyes, “okay.”

“Call if you guys need anything, don’t hesitate.” She leaned in and kissed Maggie softly before opening the door.

* * *

When the door closed Maggie leaned her forehead against it, cursing herself for her anger. Eventually she made her way over and curled up with her daughter to watch cartoons, ones that Alex usually watched with Jaime. It was painful to lay watching cartoons without Alex in the room, without her hand somewhere on Maggie’s body and giggled secrets shared between her and Jaime. The girl turned to Maggie, her good eye focusing intently on her mother.

“Is Mommy mad at me?”

“No Mija.” Maggie shook her head, “she’s mad at me, I said some mean things when I got angry at what those kids did to you. It wasn’t her fault but I blamed her when I shouldn’t have.” She brushed back fine strands of hair. “She loves you.”

Jaime settled against her mother as the pain started to fade. “She loves you too Mama so she'll forgive you.” Young eyes looked up at her with conviction. “She’s forever.”

“Yeah she is.” Maggie kissed her daughter’s head. “She’s the love of my life after you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think about this chapter - it was really tough to write.


	15. Importance of Talking (Stronger Together Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie talk about their fight and reach some important decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took all night and several re-writes (and rewatching all the Maggie & Alex scenes on YouTube) but I think it's perfect now.

Preparing her coffee in an empty apartment was strange for Alex because it was rare after almost a year that she and Maggie spent time apart. They spent most of their time at her apartment but occasionally it was at Maggie’s but rarely did they wake up without the other or at least a room away. Also the silence meant Jaime wasn’t watching TV or banging her spoon against her cereal bowl, something that got on Alex’s nerves at the beginning but she’d grown used to it.

A knock on the door made her stop stirring milk in her coffee and move to open it. She had expected Maggie but instead found a floral delivery man. He looked at his clipboard as he held a two floral delivery boxes. “I have a delivery for Alex Danvers.” He looked up at her, “that you?”

“Yes.”

He held out the clipboard, “sign here please.”

She signed the paper and handed it back, receiving the boxes of flowers. “Thanks.”

“Have a good day.”

After shutting the door, Alex placed the boxes on the counter and opened the heaviest. She found a bouquet of roses inside, counting she found a dozen of them. The small envelope was covered by plastic and after unwrapping it she opened the card to find familiar writing inside.

_**To my beautiful and amazingly perfect partner (in all aspects of the title),** _

_**Nothing I say can take away how I made you feel. I can only promise to work harder not to lash out in the future. You deserve all my love and none of my anger.** _

_**Love,** _

_**Your stupid (and incredibly sorry) partner** _

Smiling, Alex fingered the card and put aside to open the second box. The agent found a single rose with a note inside containing a place and time.

_**Lyra’s Cuisine @ 7 pm – dress nice Danvers** _

* * *

She bit her lip and pulled her phone out, hitting the first person on her contact list. After a few moments she heard a very groggy voice. _“What?”_

“Rise and shine babe.” She moved to start stirring her coffee again. “You have two hours till you have to be at work and I thought you’d like to drop Jaime off at the DEO since she’s not going back to that school again.”

_“I thought you were pissed at me.”_

“Oh I am.” Alex adjusted the phone as she took a sip of coffee. “However I can still be pissed at you and love you, you forget I have a superhero sister who does stupid stuff all the time. I’ve mastered loving someone and being pissed at them at the same time.” Her eyes caught the flowers she still had to put in a vase. “By the way, thanks for the flowers.”

Maggie hummed, _“you deserved them after I was an ass and we need time to talk. Dinner will give us that opportunity.”_

“Jaime?”

_“Kara, I couldn’t even finish asking because as soon as I said the words ‘date’ and ‘Alex’ she demanded to babysit.”_ Alex heard the running of water and scrunched her nose.

“Did you just use the bathroom while on the phone with me?”

Maggie chuckled, _“like you haven’t seen me piss before.”_

“By accident, I’m not into that kink.” She made her way over to the cabinet by the door and opened it to pull out a vase. “I love you but I’m not that into you.”

_“One day we’ll be wiping each other’s asses babe.”_

Alex made a face, “you need to shut up.”

_“Love you too. Hang on a moment.”_

* * *

Alex went about fixing her roses while she listened to Maggie trying to wake Jaime up. She heard the girl grumble and groan, demanding sleep because she was hurting. The agent couldn’t help smiling at the girl’s stubbornness that was all Maggie Sawyer. Eventually a small voice floated over the receiver.

_“Mommy?”_

“Hey pretty girl. Where’d Mama go?”

The girl spoke despite being sleepy, _“get medicine. Do I have to go to school?”_

“Of course not, Mama and I would never send you back there.” Despite not having even spoken about it, Alex knew Maggie well enough to know the detective would never send the girl back to the place she was bullied and injured. “You’re going to spend the day with me at work and then Aunt Kara is going to stay with you tonight while Mama takes me on a date.”

_“So no school ever again?”_

Alex chuckled at the enthusiasm, “there’s only a week left of school so you’ll stay home. Once summer is over you’ll go to a new school or something but there will be school.”

_“Here’s Mama, love you.”_

“Love you too pretty girl.”

* * *

As Alex put her roses on the table she heard shuffling and then Maggie’s voice filled her ear. _“I have to help get this monster in her cast cover so she can get a shower. I’ll text you when we get to DEO.”_

“Alright.” Alex grabbed the keys to her SUV instead of her bike and her purse. “I’ll set up the tablet she left here so it’s off the central mainframe. Education or whatever today?”

Maggie gave a huff, _“whatever, there’s a week left and honestly most of it was bad weather days.”_

Pausing at her door, Alex leaned against it. “I love you.”

_“I love you too and I’m sorry.”_

“I know; we’ll talk more over dinner though because this discussion needs to be had face to face. I’ll see you after you wrangle the monster.”

She could practically see Maggie rolling her eyes through the phone. _“Always the easy jobs Danvers, always the easy ones.”_

“I can ignore Kara's pouts so you have no chance.”

_“Be glad I love you because sometimes you can ruin a person’s mood.”_ Maggie teased, _“talk later babe.”_

“Bye.” Alex hung up and left her apartment, only to run back in and grab Jaime’s tablet from the coffee table. On a last minute thought she grabbed the fluffy blanket that she and the girl always used when watching cartoons, it would make Jaime feel better.

* * *

Midway through the day Alex walked into her lab to see Jaime spinning slowly in her chair, using her uncasted arm to push off the table. She finally paused and looked at Alex, the swelling around her eye had gone down enough to see two beautiful brown eyes. Bruising still covered her chin and right eye but she looked a billion times better. Putting both arms in her lap she gave a huff.

“I’m hungry.”

“Hungry?” Alex walked over and bent down till she was level with the chair, “well we’ll have to remedy that won’t we?” Giggles erupted as she ran her fingers up Jaime’s legs, “I have some work that I’m watching so I can’t leave but I’m pretty sure we could persuade Aunt Kara to do a pick up at the end of her midday flyover, what do you say?”

Jaime grinned and reached up to Alex’s ear, pausing in her actions. “Where’s your radio? You always talk to Aunt Kara but you’re not wearing a radio.”

Alex grinned, “it’s in my ear, under the skin. It’s made so no one can detect it and I’ll always have it no matter what. Aunt Kara has one too but,” she put up a finger and moved across the room to her desk, opening the desk. Turning she held up a small radio, “I have one if you want to call her.”

“Really?”

“Yep, so go ahead.” She helped to fit in on Jaime’s ear and pressed the small switch on the side. She reached up and pressed her own.

“Supergirl?”

_“Jaime?”_

“Yep, Mommy let me call you.” She looked up to see Alex raising an eyebrow, “and politely ask for lunch delivery.”

Kara’s laughter filtered through both radios, _“of course, what do you want?”_

“Hamburger and fries.” She grinned and found Alex with her arms crossed, foot tapping slightly. “No, chicken nuggets and salad with grape juice.”

“My usual Kara.” Alex stated after she picked Jaime up and sat down, putting the girl in her lap before turning to her computer. “Extra spice though.”

_“Okay Mommy Alex, I’ll pick up healthy food and just fill her with greasy pizza goodness tonight.”_ Kara stated playfully with Jaime jumping in Alex’s lap slightly till she put her arm around the growing girl.

Alex rolled her eyes, “as long as it has at least one vegetable on it, I don’t care.”

_“Be there in twenty, Supergirl out.”_

After shutting off her radio, Alex removed the one on Jaime’s ear. “Mama would kill me if I let you eat hamburgers and fries knowing that Aunt Kara is going to go with fast food tonight.”

“She could try.” The statement made Alex chuckled as she looked back at her computer screen. “What’s that?” The girl pointed at the screen where a viral agent from one of the recent cases was being uncoded into its basic components.

Grinning she leaned in to the girl and smiled. “That is an alien virus and I’m trying to break it down and make a cure so it can never hurt anyone ever again.”

* * *

Meeting Maggie at Lyra’s was something Alex had looked forward to all evening. She found Maggie waiting just inside where a hostess was handing out complementary shot glasses of Darkerian liquor while people waited for reservations. She paused a few feet away at the sight of her girlfriend in a beautiful red dress, hair half up-half down and looking as if she was beauty incarnate. Despite everything between them they had to discuss, especially the fight, Alex felt lucky the woman sitting waiting for her was hers.

“Maggie.” She made her way over, accepting the shot glass the hostess handed her as she joined her girlfriend. Maggie had stood and put an arm around her, smiling at her. “What?”

“Nothing, it’s just you look beautiful.” She reached up and brushed a curled strand behind Alex’s ear. “I like the dress.”

The dress was a green cocktail dress she’d worn once in college. It hugged her just enough to show off her figure but not enough to be tight. “It’s old.”

“Well then old looks good on you Danvers.” She leaned in and kissed her gently. “I know I deserved it and you needed the time but I missed you this weekend.”

“Me too.” She smiled before looking around. “The only alien restaurant to exist in National City, how did you get reservations?”

Maggie shrugged, “know a guy who knows a guy who owes me a favor.” Alex’s raised eyebrow made her sigh, “Kola, the manager is my ex from about two years ago. About two weeks after you and I met she got picked up on a prostitution charge, all bogus but being alien you know how that goes. Anyways I got her out of a jam and she said if I ever needed a favor…” Maggie shrugged, “so I called in a favor.”

“With your ex?”

“To be fair, we only had drinks and made out once. Let’s just say her betrothed showed up in a shiny white spaceship and made an offer she couldn’t refuse.” Maggie leaned in and whispered in Alex’s ear. “Him and his sister, apparently on Zomix that’s the equivalent to being a billionaire on our planet.”

Alex pulled back, “wait so she’s married to…”

“Yeah.” Maggie nodded, “monogamy doesn’t exist there, you generally marry someone of both genders. She liked them both and couldn’t decide so…”

“Wow.” The agent nodded, “okay then.”

A blue-tinted woman came over with a smile. “Detective if you’ll follow me.”

“Shall we?” Maggie held out her arm and Alex nodded, taking it.

* * *

They were seated against a wall that displayed various images from other planets. The hostess laid out menus and smiled. “Our specials are Darlinian kabobs and Foxmil soup. If you prefer some more Terran cuisine then we have a Terran menu on the back page. Tella will be your server tonight, she’ll be by with complementary wine shortly. Have a good night.”

“Thank you.” Alex smiled at her and looked at her menu. “Kara told me if I ever came here I needed to see if they have Rackmir steak from Folidia, apparently it’s the best food in the galaxy after chocolate pecan pie.” She gazed over one of the pages, “oh Jof eel, now I’ve had Jof eggs before and while okay, meh.”

Maggie put her menu down and folded her arms across it, “you’re like a kid right now. Don’t get me wrong, it’s cute but if I had known you’d be like this I would have made reservations months ago.”

Alex looked up with a smile, “thank you for bringing me here.”

“Yeah well, I have a lot to make up for and Kara dropped a hint that you’d been dying to come here since word of it opening happened. Apparently she said and I quote ‘if you want her eternal thanks, take her to Lyra’s Cuisine. You’d also probably get lucky, a lot, not that it’s any of my business’ before stuttering half to death.”

* * *

After wine had been brought and food had been ordered, Alex leaned against the table slightly and sighed. “I guess maybe we should talk.”

“Yeah.” Maggie reached across the table and took Alex’s hand. “I had time to think all weekend, I really did. You have no idea how many times I had the urge to come over and literally beg, which you know I don’t do, for your forgiveness.” She shook her head slightly after tilting it, “I am so sorry. I treated you like you were the problem instead of remembering you were my equal, the love of my life and my kid’s part time mom.”

“Love of your life?”

Maggie looked down shyly, “yeah. Trilian from last month, he grabbed my hand while steadying himself after falling and I,” she motioned to her head. “I got a glimpse of my future and you’re there even when I have gray hair. The Edil was right and so were you, we last. So that means I need to stop acting like I did in the past and be better at this exchange stuff.” She brought Alex’s hand up and kissed her palm.

“Look,” Alex sighed and gave her an honest expression. “It’s going to take a while to get off my shit list. Ask my mother and Kara about that, it takes a long while. I’ll still be there, with you and Jaime doing what we always do. Life will go on but I need you to realize we need to talk, really talk. Like send Jaime to Kara every Friday and just sit down on the couch and talk, about what we’re feeling, about emotions, even the stuff we hate to talk about.”

Maggie squeezed her hand, “you’re right. I realized the honeymoon stage of the relationship is ending and we’re in everyday life now. I’m not saying it’s going to be boring because I’d never let it get like that…”

“Me either.” Alex pulled on her hand till she could kiss the back of Maggie’s knuckles. “I get what you’re saying though. It’s like with training, we get used to it and we like it but then we realize the hard stuff is beginning and as much as we liked the training, we have to make the shift. The hard part is here, we’re actually fighting now and our words are hurting each other. So…”

“So I stop acting like an ass and I talk to you. I also accept your support instead of lashing out.”

Alex smiled at her as she took a sip from her wine glass. “And I’ll try to be more aware of your emotional states so I don’t do anything stupid.”

“We also need this.” Maggie motioned to the restaurant, “dates more often. I think in the last three months we’ve had one before tonight.”

“Yeah we do.”

Maggie sighed, “so you ready to move on from the conversation we needed to have to the one we don’t want to have?” She watched Alex’s eyes narrow, “Jaime’s school.”

Alex waved her hand, “don’t get me started, I want to kick the crap out of those boys.”

“Whoa Danvers, didn’t take you for one that approved child abuse.”

She pointed at her girlfriend, “they incited the notion when they laid eyes on my daughter. Touching her earned their parents a lawsuit that will make them want another planet after I’m finished with them.”

“Yeah I’m not going to lie, having your sister fling those parents into space doesn’t sound half-bad. You know Kara would do it too.”

“In a nanosecond.”

* * *

The server brought their food at that moment and they thanked her before looking down at their food. Maggie narrowed her eyes, “is your steak purple.”

“Yep.” She bit a piece and groaned, pointing her fork at Maggie. “Kara was right, amazing. Almost makes sex the second best thing in the universe.” She watched Maggie go to open her mouth. “I said almost, still has nothing on you Sawyer.”

“Shut up and eat your purple steak. You need the energy for what I have planned for you tonight.” She shook her head as she dug into her green soup, “almost my ass. I’m going to have to step up my game now.”

“You have plenty game babe.” Alex smiled at her, “the best in my opinion.”

Maggie rolled her eyes, “just remind me to call your sister before we leave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think about this chapter.


	16. My Girls (Superhero Arc Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex arrives home to her girls after a long weekend before Kara shows up with friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter of what will probably be 5 or 6 chapters, I hope you guys enjoy this.

The sound of a key in the door made Maggie smile from where she stood in Alex’s kitchen making lunch. She focused on the task while Jaime did her chores, or what little her broken arm allowed her to do. Instead of sweeping the floor she’d been regulated to folding laundry, at least all non-intimate apparel. Alex had spent the weekend in Metropolis helping Kara and Superman with a group of insane aliens hell-bent on destroying the city. So when she walked in the door looking like she was half dead, Maggie understood.

“Hey babe.” It was all that escaped the agent’s mouth as she made her way across the apartment to the bedroom. “Hey pretty girl.”

Jaime got up and rammed into Alex, hugging her. “Did you catch the bad aliens?”

“I did, now Mommy needs sleep.” She cupped Jaime’s chin before letting go and headed to the bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

Maggie looked up from the sandwich she’d made. “Mija come eat lunch while I help your mom.” She headed towards the bedroom, pointing to the counter as she went.

* * *

Upon closing the door behind herself, the detective heard the shower of the master bath running and made her way to the doorway. She saw Alex in the shower behind steamed glass and leaned against the doorframe, watching her. Alex looked over her shoulder and gave her a brief smile before going back to the shower. Leaving her girlfriend in peace, Maggie quickly gathered pajamas and undergarments to lay them out. When she returned to the bathroom she grabbed Alex’s towel and stood ready as the agent turned off the water.

“God you are so good to me.” Alex stated as she stepped out of the shower into the towel Maggie quickly wrapped around her.

“Missed you.” Maggie kissed her cheek and smiled, brushing back wet strands of hair. “Anything I can get you besides sleep?”

“Not really.”

Nodding, she pulled Alex with her to the bedroom. “Get dressed, crawl into bed and I’ll bring you some Ibuprofen for those bruises I saw.” She pulled Alex to her and sighed, “happy you’re home.”

“Me too.” Alex buried her head into Maggie’s neck as she hugged her. “I missed my girls.”

Maggie pulled back and kissed Alex’s head, “get dressed, you need sleep and I have a date with our kid.”

“Ice cream?”

“Ice cream.” Maggie headed to the bathroom to get the meds from the cabinet. “I’ll bring you some back though, chocolate chip or rocky road?” She inquired softly as she entered the bedroom to see Alex pushing back covers. “Here babe.”

Alex took the paper cup of water and the two white pills. “Rocky road.”

* * *

The evening wore on and Alex woke around dinner to find Maggie making some type of stir fry and Jaime sitting on the couch reading a box. Leaning down to kiss Jaime’s head, Alex saw it was the newest book that L-Corp’s publishing sister had put out. It was about Supergirl on Krypton. Lena Luthor had asked Supergirl if she’d be willing to part with some stories of her childhood for kids to understand that life on other planets wasn’t something to be afraid of. It was part of a series; four aliens gave stories of their childhood on their planets. Of course once the tech billionaire found out her favorite reporter had a niece, Jaime had gotten a set of books for free.

“Aunt Kara’s life was pretty cool huh?” She leaned against the back of the couch as Jaime turned the page. Supergirl was exploring a cave with her best Kryptonian friend in the scene.

“Yeah, but I bet she misses home.” She looked up at Alex. “Do you think she misses her parents?”

Alex nodded, “of course, wouldn’t you miss us if you went to another planet?”

“Forever!”

“I don’t want to hear about my girls going to another planet.” Maggie stated loudly as she put three plates on the table. “What I want is both of them at the table, I made food that needs to be eaten.”

Alex reached over to the couch and picked up Jaime, “oh you’re getting big, I won’t be able to do this much longer.” She set the girl on her feet and patted her bottom as Jaime made her way to her chair.

“Hi.” Maggie kissed Alex and rubbed her back. “Sleep good?”

“Meh, would have been better with you beside me. Truthfully I was too exhausted to notice you weren’t there till I woke up.”

Maggie put a hand to her chest, “you wound me Danvers.”

“You’re an ass!”

“Mommy said a bad word!” Jaime turned and pointed at Alex.

Alex rolled her eyes as Maggie grinned, “Mommy says a lot of bad words huh Mija.”

“Oh don’t get me started Sawyer, that mouth of yours gets you into more trouble than should be humanly possible.”

“I never hear you complaining!” Maggie sat down at the table and Alex sighed, knowing she’d walked herself into that one.

* * *

Just as the agent was about to pick up her fork a knock sounded on Alex’s door before flying open. All three looked over to see Kara standing in the doorway with two men. All three were inside the apartment and door closed as Alex stood up.

“So quick question.” Kara asked with a look of seriousness on her face. “You still have your Kryptonian suit available?”

“Always, why? Who are they?” Alex motioned to the two men behind her.

The skinner one raised his hand as he smiled. “Barry Allen, otherwise known as The Flash, nice to meet you.” He pointed to the other guy, “he’s Oliver Queen, Green Arrow.”

“We’ve tracked a species of aliens to your universe.” Oliver stated with his arms folded. “Kara suggested that we needed to alert you before actually going to kill these bastards.”

Maggie tilted her head and looked at Alex. “So I’m guessing our plan to visit private schools is off the list of things to do this week?”

“Nope.” Alex kissed her before squeezing her arm. “You get the schools; I get the aliens.” She quickly grabbed her jacket from the coat rack.

“Always the easy jobs Danvers.”

“I’ll call you for backup if I need it.” Alex stated, partially thankful she’d dressed in jeans and a tee after waking up.

Maggie sighed and smiled, “go kick some ass babe.”

“Whose saying bad words now?” She raised her eyebrow as Jaime gasped and looked up at her mother. “Love you both.”

* * *

As they left, Barry leaned into Kara. “We need to keep Sara away from your sister.”

“Why?”

Oliver snorted, “she’s attracted to any that's female and alive, human or not.”

“Oh!” Kara made a face. “Well this should be…interesting.”

“Probably more so than the aliens.” Barry commented and Kara pushed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep I'm going there and I hope you enjoy. Give me some things you'd like to see. 
> 
> Let me know what you think about this chapter.


	17. Who is Who (Superhero Arc Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex meets the team and learns a bit about their enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How could I not post another chapter concerning this fun arc?

When Alex arrived at the DEO with Kara, Barry and Oliver she found her boss starring down almost a dozen people. She also saw Winn giggling and fist bumping with a blonde woman and a guy. Kara’s appearance with the two men seemed to liven things up considerably. So while the two men rejoined the others, Alex made her way over to Hank to figure out what they needed to do.

“What intel have they brought with them?” Alex inquired immediately, “and who are they?”

Hank just brushed a hand over his face, “there’s so many of them I’ve just started assigning numbers. According to Mr. Queen, when they mentioned this universe being Kara’s it became a team mission. They consider her one of their own.”

“Well she does have that effect on people.” They both looked over to see Kara in an intense yet friendly conversation with a few of the others. “She’s infectious.”

“Let’s keep our infection here, please stress that to her.” He turned and motioned to the center console. “Here’s what they brought.”

* * *

On that cue Barry stepped up to the table. “We call them Dibex, basically your everyday universe jumping, planet jumping alien warlords.” He pressed something on his device and it showed a reptilian-type alien. “Immune to almost anything, well except fire. Powerful and strong. Takes bullets like they’re spitballs and one of rockets like it was a bullet.”

Alex looked at the image, “if we could get a sample of their cells I could run a molecular scan to examine their cell physiology. That could also allow me to culture their cells and find a technique to at least incapacitate them.”

“Are you a soldier or a scientist, Kara only mentioned her sister kicked a lot of ass.” Oliver asked with a concerned look.

“Bioengineer but yes, I do kick ass.” She smiled, “alien ass especially, you should see me suit up, I can take on her.” She pointed to Kara over her shoulder.

“Please.” One of the women, a blonde who wore white, “like you can take on Supergirl.”

Kara nodded, “no she’s serious, almost killed me.” That had everyone going table-tennis on the two, looking back and forth. “Let’s just say my biological family, what remained of it, didn’t get along with my adopted one. Family feud to the extreme, Earth caught in the middle.”

“That is so hot!” The blonde stated and grinned, holding out her hand. “Sara Lance, time protector.”

“Alex Danvers, DEO agent.”

“And has a wife and kid.” Oliver stated as he pulled Sara back, “she’s off-limits.”

Sara smirked and shrugged, “for now.”

Kara leaned into Alex, “forgot to warn you, according to Barry she’s seduced women throughout time.”

“Oh.” Alex looked surprised before taking a glance at Sara, who winked at her. “Okay.”

* * *

“Anyway…” Barry got their attention back to the table. “I think we have a plan, well the start one of one. We need to get a cell sample from one of them.”

“First step is finding them.” A burly guy stated, his expression had Alex’s internal crime meter going off the chart.

Kara looked at Alex, “backup?”

“Backup.” She pulled out her phone and hit her speed dial. “Hey, wanna do a drop off then put some feelers out for me? Reptile-looking, nothing like Kamloids or Poxils, sort of like a cross between an alligator and a snake. I’ll show you when you get here. Me too.” She hung up and nodded to Kara. “Do you mind doing a five second bunk arrangement?”

“Mind? Never.” Kara grinned and was gone before being back a few seconds later. “All set up.”

“Thanks.”

“Always.” She turned and looked at the group. “So I guess we should introduce everyone.”

* * *

They went through everyone and finally Alex nodded, “okay I think I have it.” She started pointing to everyone. “Martin Stein and Jefferson Jackson, aka Firestorm.” She then pointed to Ray, “Ray Palmer, The Atom. Why that name?”

“I can shrink to a small size.”

Alex nodded, “you and I have to talk later.” She motioned to Sara, “White Canary.”

“You got me.” She smirked at Alex.

The agent then pointed to the others, “Nate Heywood, Citizen Steel. I’m guessing you can do something with steel and so we’re going to talk later also.” Motioning to Rory she nodded, “Mick Rory, Heatwave. I’m guessing criminal…”

“No guess.”

“And Heatwave?”

Kara shook her head, “you really don’t want to know.”

“I burned my family alive and I like to light things on fire.” He stated and everyone seemed to look embarrassed at the statement.

Alex nodded, “okay.” She turned her head to Kara, “remind me to strike his file with a Code Zebra after this.”

“Yeah.” Kara stated as she stood in place.

One of the guys put his hand out, “Rene Ramirez, I’m human unlike a lot of these guys.”

“Thea Queen, pleased to meet you.” Thea smiled at her, “also known as Speedy.”

“Got that a while back.” She motioned to the two over by Winn, “and the geek twins?”

Barry chuckled, “they prefer the term tech support, Felicity Smoak and Cisco Ramon. Cisco is my tech support and Felicity is all Oliver’s.” He shrugged, “and by all, I mean all.”

“Oh you two are dating again?” Sara grinned, “you could have sent a message, let me know that.”

Oliver shrugged, “we’re trying to make it work, not broadcast it across time and space unlike some do.”

* * *

“Mommy!” The sound made Alex look around the group to see Maggie with a bag on her shoulder and Jaime weaving her way through familiar agents.

“Hey pretty girl.” Alex caught Jaime and picked her up, groaning playfully. “Oh I really do have to stop picking you up. I’m not Supergirl after all.” Jaime giggled at her as she looped her casted arm and free arm around Alex’s neck.

“You’re better than Supergirl.”

Kara put a hand on her chest and gasped, “better than me?”

“Uh huh, because she’s my mom.”

“Oh you are good.” Kara poked the girl’s nose.

Jaime smiled at Alex, “sleepover?”

“Yep.” She put Jaime down, “Mama and I have to work. So bathroom then bunk.”

* * *

Jaime took the bag Maggie handed her as she joined them, the girl gave Hank a high-five before disappearing with a hello to a couple of the agents. Maggie looked at the alien image, “well that’s not a face you want to kiss.” She shrugged, “I’ll check with some of my contacts, between the bar and the underground market I’m sure I can find out something.”

“Stay safe, call Kara if you need help.”

Maggie grinned, “really Danvers? You’re telling me to be safe when you’re about to go all Power Rangers on them? I got this babe, you on the other hand have to deal with that,” she motioned to the image then the team across the table, “and them. I’ll call when I have something.” She kissed Alex’s check and nodded to Kara and Hank.

“Thanks.”

“Yep.” Maggie turned at one of the consoles. “Oh and dinner is in the fridge in the break room.”

* * *

Kara grinned at her sister. “She’s gonna want you to bring her dinner on a case now.”

“Shut up!” Alex glared at Kara.

“She makes you dinner, brings it to you when you have to run to work and does alien info tracking on a whim. Trifecta in one night.”

“You know…” Sara made both look over to her, “if you get tired of her, I’d take either one of you. Cooking or fighting aliens, sounds perfect either way.”

Oliver groaned and looked at the blonde. “Can you not flirt with everything that breathes?”

“It’s what I do.” She smiled sweetly at him. “Well that and kick ass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come next time. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter.


	18. What Time and Place (Superhero Arc Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone discovers who the aliens are and why they're there. Alex in an attempt to stop them finds herself in a dark place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this gets a little dark at the end, not character death dark but plot dark. So there is a lot of humor and fun throughout the chapter to counterbalance it.

Planning a method of attack was very different from going in and going by gut. Alex had to wait for Maggie to contact her with what she could glean from the underground market and bar regarding the whereabouts of the aliens. Of course that meant she spent her time alternating between watching Jaime sleep from the doorway of the bunk and her lab, calibrating equipment to do experiments on the alien tissue. Kara seemed to get along with the visiting bunch, much more than Alex expected her to and that was probably because they all had something in common.

It had been during the time she and Maggie were in a tentative friendship that Kara had gone to the other earth. It had been something Alex had freaked out over but realized that it was a very Kara thing to do, selflessly going to help those in need. Of course it hadn’t really been something to miss as Cisco and Barry had gotten her back even before she’d left, so it was like she’d never gone in the first place. The idea of traveling time and space had spun Alex’s head enough she’d stopped her sister from explaining too much.

Hands on her waist as she looked into a microscope made Alex grin and took her time leaving the sample she was looking at. Maggie’s hands were so familiar to her that she could know them blind. Moving her head away from the microscope, Alex quickly jotted down the info she had identified on a pad before turning to see her girlfriend with a smile. A quick kiss was received before Maggie pulled her hands away to shove them in her pockets.

“What did you find?”

“Good news and bad news unfortunately.” She moved her body to sit down on the spare stool Alex kept at one of the tables. “They’re called Sobex and they aren’t really intelligent, more like guard/destructive animals to be bought and sold. They are controlled by a humanoid race called Osira, who like to conquer first and ask questions after a huge population has been diminished to a handful. They’re telepathic and travel time and space to conquer worlds they deem worth something.”

Alex sat in her chair, “any idea of where these Sobex or Osira are?”

“You remember Widle, my ex’s boyfriend’s husband.” She motioned to Alex and the agent nodded.

“That was an interesting meet.”

Maggie chuckled, “yeah to say the least. Anyway, Widle said that the Osira stay on their ship just outside planetary orbit and send the Sobex down to do what needs to be done. Widle’s homeworld had a twin and that planet was decimated before his planet fought and won. The Sobex usually program a bomb in the present and deploy it in the past so the future becomes moot.”

“So stopping the bomb now saves us from them undoing the past.”

“Essentially.” Maggie stood up and Alex followed. “Do I need to stick around or take Jaime and leave?”

“All hands on deck probably so stay.” Alex smiled at her, “couldn’t hurt to have an extra gun around.”

Maggie put a hand to her heart, “always know how to flatter a girl Danvers.”

“No, I just know how to flatter you.” She took steps towards Maggie and put her arm around the shorter woman’s waist before leaning down to kiss her. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Maggie smiled up at her, dimples showing as she did.

“If you two are done we could use what intel Detective Sawyer has.” They both turned to see Hank in the doorway.

Both took a step back and Maggie nodded, “alright, let’s go save the world.”

* * *

Gathered around the command center, everyone listened as Maggie explained what she’d been able to glean from her sources. Of course when the name Osira was stated, all the aliens in the room seemed to act like someone had put a puppy in boiling water. Alex and the other humans, mainly those from the other universe and Maggie, seemed to pause as all three aliens at the table went silent.

“Do you know about the Osira?” Alex asked Hank as he looked the most disturbed by the name.

“They make White Martians look harmless in comparison.” He rubbed his chin, “they slaughtered our people thousands of years ago. What little remained built up again before being decimated by the White Martians.”

Mon-El nodded, “they attacked Daxam and Krypton thousands of years ago, it was the only time in the history of our planets that we managed to work together peacefully.”

Kara pointed at him, “I remember that from my history lessons. The file was classified so I never knew why but there was a truce for a decade where Daxam and Krypton never laid siege to the other.”

“So how do we defeat them?” Barry launched the question.

“I still think Danvers’ theory could work.” Oliver looked over at her, “getting you a cell sample.”

Alex nodded to them, “I guess we should find where they are then.”

“Eastern Pier.” Maggie stated offhand and everyone pulled their attention to her. “Did I forget to mention that? Right, they’re at the Eastern Pier.”

“Barry go with Kara and her sister.” Oliver ordered and Alex cleared her throat.

Kara looked between all of them. “Maybe just Barry and I should go, we could zoom in and get the sample and be out before they realize what happened.”

“Yeah, that sounds like a plan.” Barry pointed to Kara.

Oliver looked to Hank and shrugged, “your universe, your call.”

“Go and be quick.” Both were gone by the time the man was gone.

* * *

An alarm went off on one of the computers and Winn was on it quickly. “It’s L-Corp’s sensor, the one we placed there after the whole cyborg attack last year. It’s registering alien lifeforms and radioactive neutronium.”

“But neutronium is mainly used for…” Felicity looked at Winn as they both spoke at the same time.

“Temporal Events!”

Thea seemed to take in what was said, “so they’re building their time bomb?”

“Good thing we have the Waverider.” Sara stated nonchalantly.

“You brought a time ship to another universe?” Oliver looked at her in disbelief. “You were with us during the jump so how did you manage to get it here?”

She winced slightly, “I’ll tell you but you have to promise not to get more irate then you usually do.”

“Sara, who is on that ship?”

“Nyssa…”

Oliver folded his arms, “Nyssa? She was in prison last I checked, for her crimes as a member of the League or did you forget she fell on her blade to stop the federal government from finding out who I am? The only reason you’re not locked up as well is because she refuses to tell them about you.”

“I may have broken her out.” Sara looked down, “against her will.” She mumbled slightly as she spoke. After she shrugged and looked up at him, “but that was like ten months ago our time, we’ve settled things between us by kicking each other’s asses.”

The man rubbed his chin, “we’ll talk about this later.”

“Please do man, trying to sleep is impossible with those two going at it.” Jefferson shook his head. “You’d think someone was getting murdered.”

“Oh I’m sure they’re murdering something.” Maggie stated with a grin and Alex hit her arm before giving her wide eyes.

“I like you.” Sara pointed at Maggie.

“I like her!” Maggie motioned over her shoulder at Alex. “No offense.”

Sara shook her head, “none taken, can’t blame you because she’s…well, I think you know.”

“She is right here.” Alex stated vehemently before looking over at Winn. “I’ll take Maggie and we’ll check on L-Corp.”

“Jefferson, Stein and I can be on standby in the Waverider in case we have to make a jump.” Sara looked at Oliver, “unless you object.”

“We’ll talk about this later.”

* * *

On the way out the building, Stein stopped both women and pulled a small container from his pocket. On it was attached a small envelope with the name ‘Agent Danvers’ written across in neat lettering. “We found this in the Waverider so I thought you should have it.”

Alex took the box and opened the letter to find a short sentence in neat handwriting.

**_So you don’t get lost this time. – JSD_ **

“Who is JSD?” Maggie inquired as Alex opened the box to find two silver bracelets.

Alex handed the box off to Stein as she placed a bracelet on her wrist and then turned to put one on Maggie’s. “I don’t know but we must have gotten lost before.”

Sara touched her ear, “Nyssa we’re coming back to the Waverider.” The blond chuckled, “nowhere, on standby for now. Just make sure she’s primed and ready.” A smirk crossed Sara’s face, “I have doubt, it’s a specialty of yours.”

“Must you always be doing that?” Jefferson looked at Sara, “living with you two is like living with hormonal teenagers and out of you, the assassin is the one with most manners.”

“I agree with Jefferson.” Stein looked at Sara and she pulled her hand away.

“What? I’d marry her but she’s already married to Oliver.”

“Which you’ve only stated a dozen times is legally invalid since it’s only within the LOA.”

Sara turned and shrugged, “which my lovely, deadly other half still considers herself part of. Until he gets off his arrow and declares the marriage dissolved four times, I can’t do anything.”

“Remind me to have a talk with our hooded friend.” Stein commented to Jefferson.

“Like marriage would stop those two.”

Stein put his hand on Jefferson’s arm, “take from someone that’s married, it does.”

* * *

L-Corp was crawling with Lena’s private security but when she saw Alex and Maggie she waved them through. She looked concerned, more so than anytime something had happened at L-Corp before. Alex cautiously put a hand on her arm as if to steady the woman. Lena was Kara’s friend and in no way a Luthor like her mother and brother.

“What happened?”

“Sub-Level 2, we tried to get down to Sub-Level 1 but four of my men are dead.” She shook her head, “these aliens are down there with neutronium…”

Alex squeezed her arm, “we’ll take it, stay here.”

“Cole, Pitcher.” She nodded to two men, “go with Agent Danvers and Detective Sawyer.”

“Weapons?” Maggie saw Alex pulling out her shock-baton. “Babe that isn’t going to be enough.”

Kara appeared before Alex could respond and nodded to Lena. “We have this Lena.”

“Thank you Supergirl.”

“Agent Danvers, I believe you left this behind.” She handed Alex a case and the agent opened it to find her multi-purpose rocket launcher.

“Oh, well that’ll do it. You really like that thing don’t you?”

Alex lifted the weapon out of the case and set it to a stun grenade. “Yeah, what’s not to love? Fifteen different setting, various weapon projectiles regulated to different species. Basically your all in one.”

“Nerd.”

“Ass.” She nodded to Kara, “let’s get these things and keep the neutronium from killing anyone.”

* * *

Getting down to Sub-Level 1 was a breeze when Kara blazed through them, heat-vision to the chest. Dead Sobex littered the floor as they approached the stairwell and made their way down, Kara going before them to engage who was there. Maggie pointed to the machine that looked as if it was a ring to step through and Alex pointed her launcher at the device, only be knocked back slightly when Kara got knocked into them. Maggie pointed her weapon at the Sobex and fired but it did nothing.

Alex fired her launcher and moved quickly as the creature was stunned. A reload quickly had her targeting the device with a missile but Kara stopped her with a yell.

“You could ignite the neutronium, don’t hit it directly.”

“What am I supposed to use.” She set the launcher down and whipped out her baton, using her strength to fight the Sobex coming right at her. Maggie was soon beside her, taking knocks and working with her to tag-team the alien.

Kara was busy beating a few down, using her heat and freeze vision when necessary. “A bullet.”

“Where the hell am I supposed to shoot?”

“Anywhere but the white container!” Kara yelled and Maggie quickly drew her gun, shooting at circuitry.

When the Sobex they were working on went down due to Alex shooting the thing in the eye of all places, they watched as one of the remaining Sobex hit something on a panel and a wormhole sprang to life. He turned to them while carrying a case, a mechanical voice was heard. “You humans cannot stop us; we will have your world.”

Alex quickly grabbed Maggie’s face and kissed her. “I love you, I’ll see you when I get home.”

She pulled away and jumped quickly into the event horizon of the wormhole with it closing right behind her. Maggie raced to the thing as did Kara, both starring at it. “Why…”

“She’s in the past. We’ll never be able to find her; she’ll be lost in time.”

Maggie looked down at her wrist to see the bracelet. “No,” she brought it up and smiled, “we know exactly when she is. She won’t be lost this time.”

* * *

Alex stumbled as she came out of the vortex and paused, disoriented she looked around quickly. She expected the past but found herself in a barren field, fires raging upon soil and it was dark as night. The Sobex that came through before her was dead on the ground with men in black, holding weapons down on it. Several of them broke away and made their way over, guns raised at her.

“Take her.”

A voice cut through the silence and Alex looked up as she was pushed down to her knees. She found a familiar face, one she couldn’t quite place, looking down at her. Long black hair pulled into a ponytail, brown eyes that glowed in the firelight and black tactical clothes with the emblem of CADMUS on her sleeve. Alex looked up at her with concern.

“Where am I? What year?”

“Welcome to 2045.” The woman grinned made Alex’ blood run cold, it was if the woman had no soul. “Here I was thinking I’d never lay eyes on you again. Well, it’s a good thing you’re here because I can make you feel the same pain I felt when you destroyed my life and my world.”

Alex shook her head, “who are you?”

She bent down and grinned, “I’m surprised you don’t recognize me.” The grin turned menacing, “after all, I was once your pretty girl.”

“Jaime?” She looked up in shock, “no, you aren’t my daughter.”

“I never was your daughter because you were never my mother. My mother died trying to save the world, died of a broken heart because you had to save the world instead of staying with your family. Because that’s what Alex Danvers is, a woman that would rather abandon her family in favor of saving the world.” She motioned to her men. “Take her to the base, there she’ll learn what abandonment really means.”

* * *

Image - 2045 Jaime (as I imagine her)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought of this chapter.


	19. To the Future (Superhero Arc 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the Superheroes take the Waverider to find Alex. They find themselves face to face with two versions of the future, one good and one bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some answers like you guys wanted, hope you enjoy.

* * *

**The Team**

* * *

The sound of a stone sharping blades sounded throughout the deck of the Waverider. Nyssa only looked up when footsteps bound down the hall and Sara immediately came into view with Stein, Jefferson and two women, one of which was in cape. Nyssa put away her sharpening stone and stood up, catching Sara by the waist before she could escape to begin whatever she had planned. Pulling the former assassin close, Nyssa kissed her thoroughly before wrapping an arm around her shoulder only to level a blade against her throat.

“Leave me alone on this ship for days again Beloved and your blood will drip on its shining floors.”

Sara pushed the tip of the knife back with a finger while smiling. “Apologies but we’ll have to continue this another time.” She nodded towards Maggie, “her girlfriend jumped through a portal that leads somewhere in the past. I know you’re a sucker for a good love story.”

Nyssa only gave a nod as she pulled her arm away. “Do you have an idea of where she is?”

Maggie pulled off her bracelet, “she has one similar to this.”

“Gideon?” Sara turned to the table and Gideon’s head popped up. “This is Detective Sawyer, Maggie for short. She has a bracelet, one similar is on someone that jumped into the past. Can you locate the woman via the bracelet?”

“The bracelet was created in the year 2045, as I’ve gathered from the isotopic data present in the metal. It’s unlikely I can trade an identical bracelet by itself but the temporal emitter inside this one is linked specifically to a twin. They’re a set.”

Maggie moved around the gigantic head on the table, “where in the past is she?”

“Not the past Maggie but the future, 2045.” Gideon turned towards Sara. “There is trouble locating the specific signal as there is a time convergence from 2017 to 2045, the signal is located in both normal space time and the time convergence.”

Stein took a step forward, “time converged, when?”

“I can only say for certain that time converged starting today. Only an encounter with a temporal object or time could cause such an effect.”

Kara narrowed her eyes, “so Alex could be in either time?”

“Just means we have to explore both.” Sara sat down at the control console and swung around to look at the two women as Stein and Jefferson sat down. Nyssa took the seat closed to the control console. “You two might want to sit down, you don’t want to standing when this thing whips through time.”

“You might feel disoriented after.” Jefferson stated as the two pulled the plates down over their chests. “Inability to speak properly, blindness, vertigo, vomiting, etc. are just a few of the side effects.”

“Gideon.” Sara turned back around, “set a course for 2045, lock onto the bracelet.”

* * *

**Alex**

* * *

Alex tried to open her eyes as she was literally dragged through the halls. She felt weak and the repeated waterboarding and systematic questioning of things she had no knowledge about left her tired. It was day four of torture and they didn’t let her sleep, only kept her alive on water and a slice of bread. It was suddenly she was dropped onto the floor somewhere where there was some warmth, the coldness of her cell wasn’t hard to recognize anymore. Water was splashed on her and she sat up as suddenly as she could, only to find Jaime squatting down in front of her.

“Hello Alex, how are your accommodations?”

“Why are you doing this?”

Jaime rose to her feet and walked around what looked like an office. “Do you feel abandoned yet? Your friends can’t get you, Mama can’t find you and Supergirl is nothing here.”

“Jaime whatever happened wasn’t any of our faults, we were trying to help.”

“Yes help, that’s what you were trying to do.” She walked back over and pulled Alex up by her arm, throwing her in a chair. “But when you disappeared through the wormhole you promised to come home and you didn’t. Instead a dozen superheroes couldn’t find one agent, Supergirl was beside herself till they managed to beat her in a moment of defeat by mentioning you. Mama died trying to protect me, but that was years later after she’d suffered a broken heart and was only half herself. By then I was on my own, in a world dominated by aliens who wanted to take away our planet.” She shook her head, “CADMUS rose and gave me a choice, avenge my mother or die like the rest of humanity. So I did what had to be done and yet, here you are alive while everyone else is dead.”

Alex looked up at her, “your mother wouldn’t want you to be like this. She, we raised you different…”

“You were there for ten months; you didn’t raise me. You are nothing to me, nothing but the woman who destroyed my mother and let the world die when she abandoned it.” She said nothing before punching Alex, the agent falling to the floor. “Oh how the mighty have fallen. Get up and fight me.”

“I won’t fight my daughter.” Alex rolled over only to be kicked.

“I’m not your daughter!”

Alex looked up at her despite the bloody nose she had, “you are Jaime. You’re my daughter and I love you, even now with you like this.” She moved to her knees, defeat in her shoulders as she looked up at her. “And I forgive you, no matter what you do to me I forgive you.”

The woman slapped her before yelling, “get her out of here, take her back to her cell.”

* * *

**The Team**

* * *

The Waverider arrived in 2045 and the group found themselves in National City, just more high tech. Maggie had to stay behind in the ship because she had severe problems standing but Kara seemed fine, something she shrugged off as due to her Kryptonian heritage. Jefferson opted to stay behind with Maggie so she wouldn’t be alone while Nyssa, Sara and Stein joined Kara on the trip to locate the bracelet.

The location they found via the handheld device was DEO headquarters. Kara looked up at the building and shrugged. “Likely to be expected.”

“So we just walk through the front doors?” Sara asked as she turned to Kara.

“Or we go up.” She grabbed Nyssa and Sara and flew up, landing them on the balcony. “Stay here, don’t go anywhere and don’t do anything.”

Seconds later Stein was with them and all four proceeded inside as the glass slid open. Of course instead of being met by guns they were met by a young woman that Kara felt was familiar but she couldn’t quite place.

“Right on time.” The woman smiled as she looked down at the tablet in her hands. She let her hands slip behind her back and smiled at them. “It’s been a while Aunt Kara.”

“Jaime?” The woman nodded and instantly Kara engulfed her. When Kara pulled back she grinned, “oh look at you, now that I recognize you I can say you look so much like your mother but I swear there’s a bit of Alex there too.”

Jaime chuckled, “welcome to National City 2045. I know you’re here for Mom but she’s not here, not in this timeline.” She turned to walk away, “follow me.”

They followed her and Sara moved quickly to meet her steps. “I’m…”

“Sara Lance, White Canary and Time Master.” She smiled at her, “otherwise known as Aunt Sara to me.” She nodded to Nyssa, “Aunt Nyssa, also known as Red Canary and Time Master. I won’t say when but I’ll tell you your marriage is both atypical yet long lasting.” She grinned, “or so your last message said, you do travel through time after all.”

“I’m…”

“No need for words Dr. Stein, you are a legend in my time.” She stopped at a console that had a screen of multicolored ribbons. “Welcome to our Temporal Observatory.”

Kara folded her arms, “where is your mother?”

“In the timeline that was created when she inadvertently hit the wrong piece of the temporal device in 2017. We were doing our normal observations when we realized something went wrong and a new time stream was created. We observed as a second was created, one that both linear with this one and a second that is far from it. The second is one of two ways the future can go, but unfortunately in both Mom gets lost when she jumps through. Because of that we created the temporal-linked bracelets to find her and I managed to have Aunt Sara leave them in the past so they were found by you guys before your arrival in my past.”

Stein pointed at her, “JSD, you created the bracelets.”

“I wish, no that was my little brother Jeremy.” She smiled softly, “Jeremy Sawyer Danvers, named after Granddad Jeremiah. Crazy smart, took after mom in the intelligence department while I got a knack for temporal related events and kicking ass like it’s no one’s business like Mama.” She watched Kara smile. “Just don’t tell them any of this, future and all.”

Kara nodded, “I can keep a secret.”

“Right.” Jaime grinned at her, “just tell them they have a kid in the future besides me.”

Nyssa looked at the screen, “so this other timeline you spoke of, which of them is your mother located in.”

“These right here.” She pointed to an orange ribbon. “I’ve already sent the coordinates to the bracelet Mama wears, have Gideon track it and you’ll find her.”

* * *

**Alex**

* * *

Alex was jerked awake to the sound of her cell door opening. A week into her stay had brought about welcomed changes such as a full meal once a day, limitless water and a blanket instead of just a stone cold floor. They’d also let her sleep instead of keeping her awake every moment of the day and night. The questions never ceased, most were repeated and repeated with the same answers every time. The waterboarding continued but was discontinued when she almost died once, they wanted her alive it seemed. Of course it had been a month and every other day she was brought Jaime and each visit she started to see the hardened exterior break away.

“Get up.” The guard stated and she stood, walking to the door.

They held her arm and walked her to Jaime’s office where their meetings were held. Halfway down the hallway an arrow was suddenly lodged in her guard’s throat. She turned to see Kara fighting off one of the men and two women with arrows and batons. She recognized one as Sara and smiled, she never thought she’d see them again.

“Kara!”

“Alex!” Kara made her way over and paused at seeing her sister. “You look…”

Alex nodded, “I’ve been held captive for a month.”

“Well let’s get you home.”

“Get away from her!”

A bullet hit Kara’s shoulder and bounced off of her. Alex turned in time to see Jaime aiming her weapon but was too late as an arrow pierced her side. “Jaime!”

She ran over and bent down, hand hovering over the wound despite the arrow logged in her side. Blood seemed to just gush out, filling her dark shirt and the ground under her. “They came for you…I was wrong.” The woman muttered and Alex reached down to caress her face. “You didn’t abandon us, you won’t…”

“Shh, it’s okay.”

“Mommy…” It was whimpered as Jaime looked up at her and Alex nodded as she took her hand.

“I’m here pretty girl. I’m not leaving you again.”

Jaime took an unsteady breath, “forgive me.”

“Always and I’ll always love you.”

“I’m sorry.” It was whispered before a death rattle followed and the woman laid dead in Alex’s arms.

“Jaime?” Alex shook her head, “baby…”

Kara bent down beside Alex, “this was only one future Alex, Jaime is still a little girl in our time. She’s very much alive and she needs her mom, she needs you. You can’t help this version of her anymore.”

Nyssa moved over and gently picked up Jaime’s body. “We can burn her away from here, allow her dignity and peace.”

“Come on.” Kara pulled her sister up. “Maggie is waiting on you.”

* * *

**Maggie**

* * *

Maggie seemed to just fine when they arrived back, the second jump for her less of a problem due to sedation. She was waiting in the hall as they entered, Nyssa and Sara had stayed behind to burn Jaime’s body. Kara walked with Alex, who was weak but able to handle herself. She all but collapsed into Maggie’s arms when she saw the detective.

“Maggie…” Alex hugged her like her life depended on it.”

“Alex.” Maggie squeezed her back and buried her face in dirty auburn hair, she didn’t care about Alex’s state at that moment. “What happened to you?”

“She’s…” Alex began to sob and Maggie slid down to the floor with her.

Maggie held her as Kara stood nearby, “shh, baby I’m right here and we’ll be home soon. Everything will be alright.”

“I was held captive for a month.” Alex whispered as she looked up at Maggie. “Waterboarded, tortured…nothing will ever be the same again. Not when the one doing it was our daughter.”

“Jaime?”

Alex merely nodded and buried her head into Maggie’s shoulder. “I want to go home.”

“Soon as the others get back.” Maggie looked up at Kara and saw the solemn expression on the woman’s face. She knew it was bad.

Stein appeared, “we should get her to the med bay and let Gideon check her over.”

* * *

It took time but they managed to get Alex into the med bay, where Gideon produced a nutrient injection for Alex and a sedative. Once Alex was under sedation, the two women spoke softly about her condition.

“It was bad; I saw the cells with my x-ray vision.” Kara held Alex’s hand, “she’ll never be the same, not with it being Jaime who did this. The worst version of your daughter…”

Maggie brushed back Alex’s dirty hair, “I hope she can still look at Jaime the way she always does, not how she was in this time.”

“I might be able to help with that.” Gideon spoke and both looked up. “Rarely used due to Time Master control but there is an amnesia injection I could give her. It would remove all memories of her encounter once she crossed the time barrier.”

“That has to be Alex’s decision.” Maggie stated clearly, “I won’t take her memories from her even if they will haunt her forever.”

“Do it.” It was a whisper as Alex came out from the sedative, it was meant to calm her not make her sleep. Like with time travel and vomiting, sleepiness was a side effect. “I can’t…”

Maggie leaned down and met Alex’s eyes, “Alex, are you sure?”

“I broke our little girl; I can’t remember that.” She started to cry, lifting a hand to cover her face. “I can’t live with myself seeing what she became because I left her.”

Kara turned towards the ship, “Gideon, the injection.”

“There is one downside I’m afraid, you will sleep for a period of four days as the medication works to undo the memories.”

“Do it.” Alex cried and Maggie squeezed her free hand as Kara grabbed the injection gun that appeared in one of the slots.

With Alex asleep after a few moments, Maggie bent over and put her hands in her head. “What now?”

“Now you help Alex recover.” Kara squeezed her arm, “and leave these aliens to me and the superheroes. By us having to go to 2045, we received data on the Osira’s weaknesses so we have a way to defeat them. When she wakes up, Alex can work from the lab.”

“I’d advise everyone get to their seats or secure themselves so we can return back to National City 2017.” Sara stated over an intercom.

Maggie looked down at Alex, “whatever she became in this time, she won’t be in ours. We’ll raise her right, the two of us together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this chapter.


	20. Weapons (Superhero Arc Part 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Superheroes start planning their method of attack and Maggie finds things to do without her partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late, work and life you know.

Maggie stood listening to the group of heroes discussing their plan to defeat the Orisa using knowledge they’d gleaned from 2045. Her attention peaked when Sara mentioned the design concept of the weapon used to target the neurolink between the Osira and Sobex was created by an Agent Jeremy Sawyer Danvers. The idea she and Alex had a son in the future warmed her heart slightly, knowledge that whatever happened in their timeline and the one Alex had been tortured in, somewhere in the universe they’d had a full life together full of love and family. The thought of Alex’s torture sent her mind reeling, the idea that their beautiful daughter had so much pain she’d torture her own mother was impossible to understand. Jaime adored Alex, most times Maggie would joke that Alex was her preferred parent. Perhaps that was why she’d fallen so far in that future, the pain of losing Alex caused her to push all the love she had aside and focus solely on her anger.

“Maggie.” Kara’s voice brought her out of her thoughts and she found the heroine standing in front of her. “You don’t have to be here if you want to be with Alex or Jaime. Everyone here would understand.”

Shoving her hands in her back pockets, Maggie shrugged. “Alex would kick my ass if I didn’t help on her behalf. So what can one NCPD detective do to help?”

“I have to call Eliza to come analyze the cells since Alex is unable. As much as it pains me to say this,” Kara winced so Maggie knew something demeaning was coming, “we could use coffee, alcohol and food.”

Maggie nodded knowing that in all honesty she’d be off her game because in the year she’d know and worked beside Alex, the agent was the only partner she’d worked with. NCPD learned she did better work solo after a major fail with one partner. Gotham PD learned after a series of officers had been assigned to her or she to them. Maggie Sawyer had one partner and one partner only and without Alex, she realized what Kara had earlier, she needed something mundane to do.

“Any preferences?”

After gathering a generic order, apparently superheroes didn’t really care because food was food, Maggie headed out.

* * *

Midmorning came with the arrival of Eliza, who instantly looked around for her oldest and only found Kara instead. Maggie sat beside Alex, Jaime curled up against the sleeping agent, when both women walked into the room. Eliza was quickly checking vitals and charts but all she found was the cover story that Maggie and Kara had agreed on.

\- Attempt to enter a temporal portal but failed due to closure. Coma of unknown origin. -

“Eliza, she’ll be fine.” Kara looked at her adopted mother. “Right now it’s vital we analyze those cells to come up with a way to hurt these Sobex. My heat vision and freeze breath won’t be any good unless they’re all in a central area.”

Eliza nodded, “right.” She looked over at Maggie, “Maggie…”

“I’m fine, go help them and let me worry about Alex.” She leaned over her lover’s body and squeezed Eliza’s hand. “She’s in good hands with these techs, I would be giving them hell if they weren’t good.”

The woman chuckled, “I’m sure.”

Eliza leaned down and kissed Alex’s head before moving to lay a gentle kiss on Jaime’s own, the girl not even moving since she was all but clinging to Alex in her sleep. Maggie watched as Kara and Eliza left the room, bending over to squeeze Alex’s hand. “I’m right here baby, we both are.” She kissed Alex’s hand and sighed, “we need a vacation after this, just the two of us. Maybe we could get your mom and dad to watch Jaime for a week and we’d go off somewhere. You can flash that pretty badge of yours and get us a nice resort on the DEO’s dime.” She chuckled, “pretty unlikely but a girl can dream.”

* * *

It took a full day for Eliza to analyze the cells from the Sobex and determine they were deathly allergic to a specific frequency of UV light, specifically the light given off by mercury black lights. So when it came to getting black market alien UV bullets, because apparently space vampires were a thing, Maggie was the go to person. It was also something which Maggie intended to question Alex about fully because _vampires!_. She had no qualms making the purchase and Hank had given her enough cash to buy a stockpile to kill all space vampires and Sobex till the next millennium.

“How exactly do I cart all this back?” She looked at him knowing that they’d be looking at a large haul.

Hank nodded to Vasquez, “Vasquez and Dolton will help you.”

"Help, not do. Just so we're clear."

“Do you really think I want Alex Danvers on my case for not allowing you to do something as simple as a weapons buy?” He raised an eyebrow and Maggie had to stifle a laugh because clearly her better half could scare even a Green Martian.

Maggie turned with a smirk, “Vasquez, Dolton let’s go.”

* * *

The dealer of illegal weapons happened to frequent the alien bar she and apparently every she knew were regulars at. Sliding into the booth, she came face to face with a Marax named Dom and he merely leaned back and crossed his arms as he took her in.

“Maggie Sawyer, last I saw you was…”

She nodded, “yeah, now I’m calling in that favor you owe me.”

“Since when does an alien-loving human need illegal weapons?”

She played with the bowl of peanuts on the table, “I’m sure you’ve heard about the little Sobex problem that NCPD and DEO have been having issues with.”

The man grinned and leaned forward, “if you want to kill Sobex, consider me in. Don’t even have to call in that favor.”

“Why do you want them dead?”

He snorted through his pig-like snout, “killed a girl of mine, bad for business if your workers can’t work. Girls are terrified to do business, barely can feed themselves on what they have left and my two percent is nowhere in sight. Alya asked the other day if you’d be taking on the Sobex and I told her it was only a matter of time.”

“Look Dom, I’ve forgotten about your little prostitution ring so don’t remind me.”

“Isla are inclined towards sex; I merely make sure they aren’t hurt.” He pointed at her, “and you know it. I’m muscle and that’s it.”

She put her hands up, “why do you think I’ve purposely forgotten but you forget that not all humans look at sex workers the same way I do.”

“What weapons do you want?”

“UV rounds, the type for Dracu.” She pulled out an envelope and slid it across the table. “Fifteen thou, should be enough for your entire stock.”

The man sifted through the envelope before nodding, “and then some, but considering the circumstances I’ll give you everything for ten. That’s about a thousand rounds, enough?”

“Yeah, more than enough.” She tilted her head, “got any shiny, alien rocket launchers?”

He smirked, “didn’t know you needed the firepower.”

“My girl has a thing for big weaponry, she’s a little down right now so I thought I’d cheer her up.”

“I might have what you’re looking for.” He leaned forward, “this evening, Pier 8 and bring a truck, you’re going to need it.”

* * *

It was nearing midnight when they arrived back with the weapons and Hank merely looked at them as they rolled ten cases of weapons into the DEO command area. On the top was a nice large square box.

“Would you mind telling me why you bought a Kolex rocket launcher?” Hank turned his attention to her as he closed the case.

“Alex.”

The man nodded, “good call, she’ll need something to distract her once she wakes up.”

Maggie had to give it to the man, he understood where Maggie was going with the rocket launcher. Alex was going to be pissed when she woke up to find that a lot of the action had taken place while she slept. It didn’t take a genius to recognize the woman had an affinity for high-powered weapons and a rocket launcher, especially an alien one, might shut her up long enough not to go off on someone. Although one had to question whether weapons and Alex went hand in hand when she was angry.

“So these really take out space vampires?” Barry held up one of the rounds.

“I still can’t believe there are actually space vampires here.” Felicity all but giggled.

Vasquez picked up a weapon and quickly showed them how to work it. “That goes in the chamber, shut the chamber and then press the node here on the side to prime it.” She showed them the node, “you fire it by pressing the large blue button on the side of the gun. Alien bullets, alien gun.”

Oliver picked up one of the rounds, “think you could figure out a way to coat my arrows?”

“Uh you even have to ask.” Cisco stated and took the round while looking at it with Felicity, “he has to ask.”

“Tech Support is on it.” She smiled and leaned over to kiss Oliver on the cheek. “Winn come on.”

Winn pointed at himself, “uh me?”

“Dude, you’re Tech Support in this universe so come on.”

* * *

Maggie shoved her hands in her pockets as she turned to Hank, “can I be brought in on this mission?”

“Normally I wouldn’t care but I can’t afford to have two agents down.” The director looked at her solemnly, “you can stay and help Mr. Schott.”

“I’m not a DEO agent.”

Hank put his hand on her shoulder, “never considered you anything else.”

As he walked away Kara beamed, “that’s high praise from him.”

“That he considers me a DEO agent?”

“No, that he calls you one of his own.” Kara put her arm around Maggie’s shoulder. “Let’s go check on Alex and Jaime.”

Maggie nodded, “yeah, I need to see my girls.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this chapter.


	21. Facing Reality (Superhero Arc Part 6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex wakes up and finds herself faced with hard questions and even harder answers. 
> 
> Maggie/Alex centric chapter - because we all need it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late, work has kept me insanely busy.

The sound of groaning woke Maggie from where she laid on the pull-out next to Alex’s bed. She squinted her eyes as she grabbed her phone by her head to see they were only three days into the four the time-traveling ship gave them for it to erase the memories of Alex’s trip to the future. Sitting up on the bed, Maggie watched as Alex moved her hand up to her head despite Jaime sleeping soundly against Alex’s side. Maggie rose to stand by the bed while watching Alex open her eyes slowly. She leaned against the bed’s barrier, put up by Kara to prevent Jaime from falling out.

“Hey Beautiful.” Maggie grabbed Alex’s hand and held it.

The nutrient packs the damn ship had given her and the IVs had helped heal her enough that one couldn’t tell she had spent a month in a dungeon. Alex’s eyes found her and she squinted, “Maggie?”

“Yeah I’m here, so is Jaime.”

Alex looked around the room slowly. “Last I remember I was in a cell of some kind, who captured me?”

Maggie swore never to lie to Alex but for the first time she questioned that promise to herself. Should she tell her that their beautiful daughter in a future to never be tortured her own mother to the point Alex begged to forget? The fact Alex woke up with some memories made her question the technology used on her. She brought Alex’s hand to her lips and kissed her knuckles softly. “I’ll tell you once you’re checked out. It’s not a conversation we need to have right after you wake up.”

“Okay.” Alex finally looked to her side and smiled, kissing Jaime’s head. Maggie pressed the button on the safety rail to alert the techs on call.

* * *

When Maggie went to find Kara she found Winn instead and the tech let her know that Kara was out with the Superheroes fighting the Sobex. Their goal was to get the Osira to enter the fight so they could take them out. Maggie grabbed the handheld radio that Winn had, he refused to have the internal radio implanted.

“Kara?”

 _“Maggie?”_ She was followed by the sound of an explosion in the background. _“A little busy right now, can it wait?”_

Maggie smiled as she leaned against Winn’s station. “Alex woke up, so I’d suggest kicking the crap out of those creepy aliens so she has some good news when you see her again.”

 _“Will do. Hold on,”_ Maggie heard her yelling at Sara to stop her girlfriend from killing every single one. _“Sorry, ex-assassin reentered assassin mode and we need one alive.”_

“Just finish up and we’ll be here but don’t rush.”

The woman gave a huff, _“and have Alex lecture me? Just take care of her.”_

“She’s the love of my life, of course I will. Sawyer out.” She shut off the radio and gave it to Winn. “Might want to prepare a cell for whatever Kara and the Super-Friends bring back.”

* * *

Eliza decided to see how far Alex could walk on her own after her temporary coma and weakness that had been masked by adrenaline in the future, or so the weird ship had deduced. Maggie by Alex as Eliza stood on the other side, watching as Alex sat up on the side of the bed. Jaime had been moved to the spare bunk and as she slept like the dead, it was easy for Maggie to do. Alex put her socked feet on the floor and put her palms on the bed to push herself off.

“Easy babe, don’t overdo it like you are normally prone to do.” Maggie smiled at her as Alex gave a nod.

“Did we learn anything about the aliens?”

Eliza met Maggie’s eyes and sighed as the detective tilted her head in understanding. “You need to focus on recovery not something Kara and her friends clearly have under control.”

Alex took a few steps and brushed past Maggie till she could touch the wall. She turned to look at door leading to the rest of the DEO. “I need to know what we have so far.”

“Alex…” Eliza stopped only when Maggie put up a hand and moved to intercept Alex’s walk to towards the door. She caught Alex and put her hands on the agent’s hips.

Maggie waited and finally Alex looked up to meet her eyes. “I know you need to know and we’ll tell you but you aren’t any help to Kara like this. You can’t just run into the field…”

“I can barely walk farther than ten feet so how do you honestly expect me to run?” It was stated with annoyance and Maggie nodded, reaching up to push back Alex’s hair, which had grown in her captivity.

“I don’t and for once everyone needs you to focus on Alex, that’s all you need to do. Kara has a lot of superheroes here to help her so the aliens don’t need to be your focus.” She smiled at Alex despite the agent’s annoyance. “Let someone else take care of her for once, being a big sister means you have to step back sometimes and focus on you to be better for her.”

Alex leaned into her girlfriend and Maggie held her. “I hate being weak.”

“I know babe.” She kissed Alex’s head and closed her eyes. “I’m here for you I promise, every baby step that it entails.”

After a moment the agent pulled back and sighed, determination on her face. “Okay, what’s the next step of this recovery plan?”

“Treating this like a mission Danvers?”

“It’ll help me focus. Missions have steps and goals, usually capturing an alien but right now it’s getting me back to normal. I can do this so what’s the next step?”

Maggie looked over at Eliza to see the woman starring in almost disbelief. “Whatever the doc says goes, her or the techs. So since we’ve established you can walk for short periods it’s back to bed.”

“Always trying to get me into bed Sawyer.” She made the side comment as Maggie walked her back to the bed.

* * *

 

“Mama?” The small voice made them look to the door as Alex sat on the side of the bed. Jaime was holding her teddy bear in one arm and her blanket under her other. She dropped both as her eyes went wide at seeing Alex. “MOMMY!”

She ran over to Alex and hugged her and despite the groan and pain that followed, Alex hugged her back. “Jaime.” Alex kissed her head and pulled back to see eyes full of tears. “Hey, I’m here so why the tears?”

“I didn’t know if you were going to wake up this time.”

“I’ll always be here for you.” Alex pulled her close and kissed her head a second time as she rubbed her back. “Always.”

“I love you Mommy.”

Alex closed her eyes and gave a soft hum. “I love you too pretty girl.”

Maggie grinned as she made her way over from picking up the blanket and bear. “Okay Mommy needs rest and it’s still night so that means rest for you too Mija.”

“Can I stay with Mommy?” She turned her head to look at her mother. “I promise not to hurt her.”

Alex interjected before either Maggie or Eliza could speak. “Of course, crawl up on the bed and get comfortable.” As Jaime made her way around the bed to get on from the other side, Alex slowly put herself back onto the mattress and sighed as she leaned back. Jaime curled into her side and she put her arm around her. “Get some sleep pretty girl.”

Maggie brushed back Alex’s unruly hair as she dropped the blanket and bear on the bed. “I’ll go check on the progress so listen to your mom while I’m gone.”

“Love you.”

“I love you too Danvers.” She brushed her knuckles against Alex’s cheek. “So much.”

“Going soft on me Sawyer?”

Maggie nodded, “yeah I am.”

Eliza sighed, “okay girls, I need to review the muscular scans so Maggie why don’t you go get an update for Alex so she doesn’t attempt to walk upstairs.”

* * *

Once Maggie was out of the room, Eliza removed the sensors from Alex’s legs and watched as her daughter was preoccupied with rubbing Jaime’s back. The girl had basically nodded off to sleep once she was laying against Alex once again. Alex looked up to see her mother watching them.

“What?”

“I didn’t realize you became something more than her mother’s girlfriend.”

Alex gave a soft smile. “Like you consider Kara your flesh and blood, I consider Jaime mine. She’s my daughter,” she looked back down at Jaime, “my beautiful, brave daughter.” She fingered the cast that had been changed once already, red had replaced blue with black marker making up the Supergirl emblem that the tech always enjoyed putting on to make her smile.

“I’m just concerned is all. You and Maggie haven’t even been together a year, what happens if you break up in a few months or three or five years? It’ll hurt you both.”

Alex looked up at her mother. “It’s forever Mom.”

“You don’t know that!”

“Do you remember Sila, one of the first aliens I met before Kara came to live with us?”

Eliza sat on the end of the bed. “An Edil, she could see the death of someone with one touch. We didn’t want you to have your mind limited to what she said so we didn’t let her touch you.”

“I ran into an Edil months ago, a long time ago and it told me my future death.” Alex smiled at her mother. “Old age Mom, I die of old age with my only love beside me. Maggie had a Trilian grab her accidently, a precognitive species, and it showed her an image of us together with grey hair. Mom this,” she smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek, “us, we last forever. Jaime calls me Mommy because she wants to, she made the decision and Maggie and I decided to let it be her decision to call me what she wants. I’ve loved her from day one and I’ll love till I die so no matter what anyone has to say, she’s my daughter.”

“Alright.” Eliza nodded and sighed, “so does that make her my granddaughter because I’m too old to be a grandmother.”

Alex laughed slightly before leaning back, tired from exerting so much energy over the span of a few hours. “We’ll talk, Maggie and I but I don’t think she’ll object to it. However, it’s Jaime’s decision on what to call you so don’t push it.”

* * *

A knock on the glass made both turn to see Maggie in the doorway. “Got halfway there when Winn and his tech geek buddies caught me. Kara is bringing one of the Sobex in and they’ve laid a trap for the Osira.”

“How?”

Maggie bit her lip and sighed, moving forward towards the bed. “Eliza can you give us a moment?”

“Of course.” The woman squeezed her daughter’s leg and headed off, sensors in hand.

Alex looked up at her girlfriend as Maggie made her way over to the bed to take Eliza’s place. Maggie sighed as she reached out to hold Alex’s hand. “We got the information from the future, or at least a possible future. JSD, from the note in the bracelets…”

The agent looked down at the bracelets on their wrists, they still seemed to be wearing them. She pulled her hand up to her chest and rubbed the metal, “what about it?”

“JSD, it stands for Jeremy Sawyer Danvers.” Maggie smiled softly, “in some future we have a son together. He created the bracelets and a weapon against the Osira, they’d had decades to work on it.”

That made Alex look up at her, “were the bracelets a temporal link to that time, to allow him to transmit information?”

Apparently the idea of a future kid didn’t surprise Alex so Maggie just let the issue slip aside as she pushed onto the harder topic. One she needed to tell her girlfriend, despite how painful it would bed. “Actually it’s to make sure you didn’t get lost because in another divergent timeline, or so was carefully explained to me, you did. In fact in that time the Osira destroy the Earth, that’s where you were when we found you. You were in a cell, held prisoner in that timeline.”

“So the Osira held me prisoner?”

“No.” Maggie stated as she looked down at the bed, deliberately not looking at her sleeping daughter. “You were held by a CADMUS agent, one hell-bent on hurting you because you hurt her when you disappeared, or so I assume.”

Alex reached over and pulled Maggie’s chin up till she met her eyes. “Why don’t I remember?”

“Because you asked the doctor on the time ship, which is a whole different story, to block your memories. It only partially worked, you weren’t supposed to remember anything at all.” Maggie let a tear drop from her eye. “I asked if you were sure and you were, you couldn’t remember what you experienced. Who did this to you.”

“Was it my father?”

“No, worse.”

Alex nodded, “you?”

Maggie shook her head, “I wish, I’d have gone back and killed myself.” A sob broke as Maggie met Alex’s eyes. “It was our daughter. In a timeline where you left her by pure accident she became the worst part of herself and she tortured you.”

* * *

Alex pulled Maggie to her and the detective held on, careful of Alex’s weakness but held on as much as she dared. “It won’t happen. I’m here now and she’ll never be that.”

“I know.” Maggie pulled back and brushed at tears before Alex reached up brush them away. She smiled at her, “I’m grateful that timeline won’t be anymore because we rescued you.”

“You mean our son did.”

Maggie chuckled, “yeah and I wish I knew what he looked like but they made me stay on the damn ship. I bet he’s all like his mom if he created a way to link us,” she motioned to the bracelets, “while finding a way to destroy the Osira in his spare time.”

“Yeah.”

“On a bright note.” Maggie grinned at her, “in that timeline Jaime was a lead agent and scientist here at the DEO.”

Alex smiled and looked down at Jaime. “I’m glad I don’t remember; I can’t imagine her being anything other than our sweet girl.”

“If you want to talk, about anything I’m here.” Maggie gripped Alex’s hand. “Every baby step. I mean I do have some time while I consider something big after all.”

“What?”

“Director Henshaw offered me a permanent place here.” She saw Alex’s head whip around, faster than should have been possible after waking up from a medicated coma. “As an agent, said my talent was being wasted at NCPD and honestly, he’s right. However, I told him the decision wouldn’t be mine alone. I told him you and I would make that decision together.”

Alex grinned, “Agent Maggie Sawyer, doesn’t sound half bad.”

"It's a permanent excuse for leather jackets that's for sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think about this chapter.


	22. Author Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author Note

To my readers,

 

Dearest apologies but I'll be at least a month before I'm able to post again. I hurt my arm over the holidays and am in a brace and sling for a month.

I will be back though and until then feel free to hit me with little comments of what you want to see in this story and prompts on my tumblr page (peaceful-polis) because I can do small 50-500 word on my phone.

Your Author


	23. The Start of a Plan (Superhero Arc Part 7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Osira issue a threat and the teams start learning how to combat it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So fair warning this is going to be short. I'm still getting used to typing again after having my arm in a sling and splint-brace for a month. I'm just happy to be able to get back to this again.

The sound of alarms blared through the DEO as Alex made her way to the Command Center. She was slow in making her way past the other agents, who were in fact running past her. She arrived to see the Superheroes gathered around the control table with Kara beside them. The hologram image showed a large ship moving into sight of the planetary satellites. Instantly all the screens fizzed and Kara winced as a high-pitched tone echoed through the room. Her superhearing made what humans deemed unbearable, pure torture. Winn moved quickly and hit the massive button on the console that cut all computer power, the tone disappearing instantly.

“Of all the species to exist.” Everyone turned to see a bald humanoid standing a few feet away in dark robes. Guns were pointed at him and he merely stared at them all. “Your weapons are ineffective; our technology doesn’t require physical presence to get a message across.” He turned his attention to those at the table. “Humans are the weakest of all the species we have come across. Weaker than the war-hungering Martians, morally high Kryptonites, or even the wild Daxamites. Know this, within one sun we will take your planet and leave nothing behind. You are not worthy to survive in any form.”

Kara took a step forward, “who are you to decide who lives and who dies? Which planets are spared?”

“We are gods to your childish ways.” He nodded his heads, “say your farewells petty children, tomorrow you find your final punishment.”

He disappeared and when he did, they saw Nyssa standing behind him with a piece of tech. She looked up at them and waved it. “I have the location of their ship if anyone is interested in the coordinates.”

“That’s my girl.” Sara stated as she made her way over and leaned over Nyssa’s shoulder to see the coordinates. “We’ll hook them into the Waverider and plan an infiltration party.”

Alex slipped into one of the chairs at a panel and quickly brought the systems up under a securely closed network. The connection to their satellite would be based on an encrypted multi-alien computerized language that would take any species a period of time to decode and then find the key command code to gain control. Despite wearing Medical’s gray scrubs and a portable vital monitor, she turned to see the group trying to come up with a solution. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Maggie watching her, she sent her lover a small reassuring smile before taking the tablet Vasquez handed her with a respective nod.

“The data they recovered from the future ma’am, thought someone should be looking for practical strategy while the superheroes play.”

She examined the data, surprised by the common phrases mixed among the scientific calculations. Some of the data was clearly her own, apparently she’d contributed to whoever came up with the information. Her eyes went wide when she realized what the data was showing her, of how to defeat the Osira. A grin crossed her face as she started flipping through pages quicker, giddiness filling her as she enjoyed the data.

* * *

“Found something interesting Danvers?” Maggie put her hands on Alex’s shoulders and looked down to see the tablet filled with equations and words far too complicated for her simple science division knowledge. Not for the first time did she find herself astounded at the mind her other half held, a complex mind that could also melt into that of a teenager when happy.

“Huh?” She looked up after Maggie squeezed her shoulder gently. “Sorry, just our son in that timeline was absolutely brilliant.”

Maggie smiled down at her, “like his mom huh?”

“No, way beyond me actually. I’ve never touched on this type of xenobiology and applications for weapons.” She stood up slowly and motioned to the tablet, “he actually came up with a way to defeat the Orisa using a microcellular-enzyme block specific to their DNA. See they’re the opposite of Kara, instead of our sun making them gain energy it practically sucks it from them. See they attacked the Martians via the Sobex and weapons so they never had to leave their ship but that’s where their weakness is. They need our planetary resources but they can’t leave the ship, especially with their Sobex unable to aid them.”

“Solar grenades!” Kara stated firmly as she made her way over to them. “We can use solar grenades or create solar torpedoes, some solar-filled weapon.”

Hank nodded as he made his way over, “it would take every mind we have but we could make exo-planetary missiles. Before we can deploy them we’d need to disable their shields.”

“Nyssa, Mick and I can board the ship using the wave rider.”

Barry put up his hands, “not to discount your awesome abilities with your timeship but how?”

Nyssa only smirked at him, “let me worry about that.”

“We’ve learned not to ask about how Nyssa does most things.” Stein made the comment and most of the team agreed.

* * *

Oliver turned to look at his team, “Stein, perhaps you, Ray, Felicity and Cisco can help create whatever weapons need to be made.”

“We’ll need all hands on deck people!” Hank ordered and Winn stood up, “yes Agent Schott?”

“As strange as this is to suggest, perhaps we could get Lena Luthor and Maxwell Lord on board. They’re both familiar with DEO and…”

“Go!” He motioned with his hand and Winn left the room, pulling his phone as he did. “Alright people, we have twenty-four hours to get this done. The clock is ticking.”

Vasquez put a clock on the large screen, “quite literally sir.”

* * *

“Alex,” Hank turned to look at the agent. “You’ll help but I want you doing nothing more than verbally assisting and doing computer work. Understood?”

She nodded, “yes sir.”

“Watch her like a hawk.” The Martian all but whispered to Maggie as he walked by them.

Cisco and Felicity crowded around Alex, Ray and Stein were quick to follow. “So what do we need to do?”

“Exo-Planetary Missiles 101.” Alex grinned, “nuclear missiles launched beyond the planet’s orbit. Except this time, we’re replacing the nuclear warhead with a solar equivalent.”

“Which makes it about a billion times more unstable.” Ray added and Alex nodded. “Sounds like a party.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this chapter.


	24. War Descends (Superhero Arc Part 8)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The War comes to a front at the DEO and everyone finds themselves drawn into it.

It was nearing dawn when Winn arrived back with Maxwell Lord, the billionaire genius had been at a retreat that required the agent to actually hunt him down. Alex was coordinating from a work bench, designs being drawn and quickly assembled to be tested. Lena Luthor was working with Ray to create bullets from a UV source as the UV bullets used on the Sobex wouldn’t work on the Osira, or so Jeremy Danvers’ research indicated.

“Lena Luthor, I’m shocked the DEO would require your help.” Lord looked at the woman as she turned to stare at him, chin raised high. “After all, your tech, and knowledge, for that matter is so...” he paused before smirking, “elementary.”

“Watch it buddy!” Kara walked over and pointed at him, “Lena Luthor is a personal friend of mine and unlike you, she hasn’t given me a reason to throw her into the sun.”

Lena smiled, “he’s not worth it Kara, after all he’s only interested in saving his own worthless hide.”

Alex pinched her nose before speaking, “children, we have work to do to keep the planet from being destroyed.”

“Whoa, don’t touch that!” Winn spoke loudly and rushed across the room as Mick picked up Alex’s Kryptonite sword. “Put that down very slowly.”

The agent turned and her eyes narrowed, “put my saber down now before I actually show you what it does.”

Mick put the sword down and turned his attention to Alex. “That’s yours? Where can I get one?”

The red head stood and moved over to the table to pick up her sword, swinging it in the air till the tip touched Mick’s neck. “One of a kind, don’t think about touching it.” She dropped her arm and handed the sword blade down to Winn. “Lock that up in the weapon’s locker with my suit.”

Winn took the sword and gulped as he struggled to hold it. “Heavy.”

“That’s pretty hot babe.” Maggie put her hands on Alex’s waist as she whispered in her ear. “But let’s not drain all your strength in one go.” She rubbed Alex’s side with her right hand, “let’s get you back to the designs.”

Alex allowed Maggie to guide her to the table before sitting down to pick up her pencil. Ray got Lena’s attention and they refocused on the bullets. Winn directed Lord to the table where Stein was working after having returned from putting the sword up.

* * *

Sunrise arrived with a voice full of energy, Alex looked up from her computer to see Maggie carrying bags from her wrists and containers of coffee. Beside her was Jaime, she held a small box of fruit. She was chatting with her mother eagerly about the dreams she’d had the night before. It was strange for Alex to realize that the team was done with grenades and bullets but were working on the exo-planetary missile. All finished before her daughter woke up.

“Mommy!” Jaime bound over to Alex and the agent helped her put the fruit on the table before gathering her daughter up in her lap.

“Hi pretty girl.” Alex kissed her head and looked up as Maggie handed her a cup of coffee. “Double shot latte?”

“White chocolate mocha espresso with non-fat milk, thought you deserved a treat.”

Alex smiled at her, “you’re a goddess.”

Maggie chuckled and set the coffee down on the table before putting the bags next to the trays. “I got a dozen dozen donuts, think that’ll be enough for this crew?”

“Did you get…”

“An entire box of krewlers for Kara, yes.” She dug into one of the bags and pulled out a single bag, handing it to Jaime. The girl’s eyes went wide and she bounced in Alex’s lap as she dug into the bag, pulling out sprinkle-covered donut holes. “And sprinkled-covered holes for the kid.”

Alex just stared at her, “you do know she’s going to bounce off the walls to the point she’ll give the DEO a challenge of containing her. She’ll surpass Kara on a high, which is dangerous.”

Maggie shrugged, “she’s stuck at her moms’ work babe, needs something exciting.”

Jaime looked up at Alex, “you’re not upset at Mama are you?”

“Very.” Alex stated while looking straight at Maggie. “Because now I have to be the mean parent and enforce healthy food for the entirety of the next day. That means my plans for an ice cream sundae victory party have to be put on hold.”

Maggie just snorted, “I’d like to see you say no to those eyes babe.” She leaned down and kissed Alex’s cheek, nuzzling her ear with her nose. “You’re a good mom Alex, the best mom I’d want for our kids. Twice a better parent then partner, although you still win best partner of the century award.” She whispered before pulling back to ruffle Jaime’s curls. “I have coffee to deliver.”

* * *

It would be around midday and nearing the deadline when the exo-planetary missile would be finished. It was decided that Kara would fly it into the atmosphere and launch it like a dart because they didn’t have time to do a proper launch. She’d absorb the radiation from the missile and gain power instead of being injured. They were only waiting on a sign from The Waverider that whatever Nyssa had planned had gone off without a hitch.

“We’re cutting it close.” Hank looked at Oliver as they stood in the command center, the clock reaching an hour.

Oliver hit the comm on his belt. “Sara come in.”

_“Would you shut up, we’re in a precarious situation right now.”_ Sara stated before the comm went to static.

The hero dropped his head slightly, “give then ten minutes.”

“I should remind you we are currently down to under an hour.”

Vasquez turned in her chair, “sir we have small ships taking position around the planet.”

* * *

A red alarm went off and seconds later black, armor covered individuals appeared in the room. Agents raised their weapons and fired on the figures, but the bullets bounced off of the armor. Before anyone could say anything, the heroes and Hank countered them physically. Alex grabbed Jaime and put her under a table. The girl hugged the stuffed bear she carried around the DEO with her.

“Stay under here.” Alex squeezed her hand, “I love you.”

“I love you too Mommy.”

Alex stood and reached across the table to grab the gun there, pointing it at one of the figures. She fired and the irradiated bullet shot through the armor, causing the figure to fall instantly. Aiming at another, she was thrown aside by some type of beam. It flung her away, making her slide across the floor. The gun fell and Jaime watched it slide near the table. The girl quickly reached her hand out and grabbed the gun, holding it as she crawled back under the table.

Several of the heroes took out a few of the figures but quickly another replaced a fallen one. They beamed in as fallen ones beamed out, an army replacing itself. A small scream made Maggie look up from where she’d stabbed one of the beings with an irradiated knife. The table that Jaime had been under had been thrown aside and a being was standing over the girl with its hand held out.

“Jaime!”

The girl backed up till her back hit the wall, figures preventing anyone from getting to her. Alex watched from where she was picking herself up to see Jaime pointing the gun at the figure and squeezed the trigger as she squeezed her eyes tight. The figure went down as the bullet entered its palm, the irradiated bullet doing its job of taking it out. Another was quickly on the girl and she fired again, this time with her eyes open.

Alex picked herself up and quickly moved to one of the black containers that sat nearby, digging through it till she found what she was looking forward. Taking the box, she pressed the cap and threw it. A bright light eclipsed the room and the figures in the room screamed before falling. The sun grenade penetrated their armor, leaving them unprotected unlike the indirect UV that was lower levels due to being indoors.

* * *

Everyone stood still, watching and waiting for more but the beings just disappeared in beams. No more replaced them so everyone was able to breathe. A call-out occurred, everyone stating if they were conscious and alive. Alex made her way over to Jaime, Maggie was quickly behind her, and removed the gun from her hand.

“Good girl.” Alex hugged her daughter and Maggie engulfed both in her arms, kissing Jaime’s head. “You did very good.”

Jaime pulled away from her mothers, “you said never to touch your gun, I’m sorry I did.”

“No baby.” Maggie pushed back her hair. “It’s okay, you did it to protect yourself so you aren’t in trouble. I’m very proud of you.”

Hank motioned to an agent and the agent made her way over. “Jaime, why don’t we go find somewhere to hide.”

Maggie nodded, “go with Agent Taylor.”

“But I want to stay with you.” Jaime looked between them both.

“I know pretty girl but I need you to go with Olivia.” Alex kissed Jaime’s head, “it’s okay, we’ll come find you once we take care of the bad aliens.”

Jaime looked between both of her mothers, “promise.”

“We promise.” Maggie kissed her head, “go now.”

Jaime took the agent’s hand and hugged her bear as she was lead down the hall, her eyes not leaving her mothers’ until the elevator closed behind them.

* * *

_“Oliver, we’re ready up here.”_ Sara’s voice floated from the comma on Oliver’s belt.

He grabbed it and spoke firmly. “That would have been great news before we got an armored attack. Why did you put us on hold?”

_“Nyssa was balanced on the bow of the ship attaching a heavily-armored EMP from 2432. Excuse me if I don’t want to move my fingers an inch and cause us to fall into another time or worse, alert the enemy we were in a cloaked ship.”_

Nyssa’s voice floated through the radio. _“Shall we send the pulse or wait?”_

Berry looked around, “did she just say she was standing on the bow of the ship? As in space, in a space suit?”

Stein tilted his head, “as I said, we stopped questioning Nyssa long ago.”

“Good idea because that’s insane.”

Sara’s laugh filtered through, _“crazy and beautiful, perfect combination if you ask me.”_

_“Quiet Beloved.”_ Nyssa stated before turning her attention to Oliver. _“The pulse, should we proceed?”_

Hank looked at the clock and it showed thirty minutes left. “Mr. Queen we are running out of time.”

“Go ahead Nyssa.”

“Shields are down!” Vasquez stated and turned in her seat. “The ship is starting to rotate sir.”

* * *

Several beams appeared and in their place were armored beings, soon there grew to be twenty to thirty. Hank turned to Kara and nodded as weapons were grabbed from the black boxes. Alex threw another grenade but just as quickly as the figures were knocked out, more appeared.

Maggie looked up from where she was thrown aside, her shoulder bleeding as she leaned against the wall. Alex was nowhere in sight, that worried her but the figure in front of her worried her more. Grabbing the gun from her waistband that she’d taken from Jaime, Maggie fired while aiming at the being’s hand. It went through the thing’s hand and she nodded. “Well she gets her aim from me.”

Picking herself up, Maggie aimed at one that was trying to beat on Winn. “Thanks.” He took the gun Maggie handed him as she grabbed a spare that was near a console.

“I love these bullets.”

The fighting continued, beams took away fallen figures and more replaced them. The superheroes and Hank took out as many as possible despite being knocked aside continuously. One beam was bigger than the other and the beings paused as a cloaked figure appeared, pulling its hood back it was the same being from the hologram the day before. Hank took a few steps towards him, his Martian armor showing instead of the human he always seemed to be.

“A Martian fighting for humans, oh how lowly you have fallen.” He turned his attention to the room. “I will admit I am impressed you discovered our weakness and have managed to put up a fight. This has never been done with such success before but unfortunately it means I can’t leave a single human alive.”

Oliver made his way over, “who are you?”

“Troth, King of the Osira.” He smirked at Oliver. “I rule all and now this planet is mine.”

“Why don’t I just kill you and end this.”

The man laughed, “oh you are humorous human, you can’t kill me. Unlike my soldiers, I can withstand some of your sun. You don’t have a weapon that can…” his words disappeared as a yellow blade penetrated him. It was pulled out and he turned, blue blood dripping from his mouth, to see Alex in her Kryptonian suit and holding an identical saber to her Kryptonian sword except it was yellow.

“Kryptonian crystal imbued with solar radiation.” She held the sword at her shoulder. “Specially made based on designs from my unborn son.”

The man fell and at that moment there was a bright flash of light, everyone looked up at the glass ceiling to see a large explosion overhead. The Osira ship had been hit with the exo-planetary missile, destroying it.

Troth groaned, “no…” he reached a hand up towards the ceiling.

Alex bent down and stared at him, “never underestimate humanity, we’ll always surprise you.” The remaining figures in the room removed their hoods, falling as their bodies absorbed the radiation.

* * *

“Well…” Maggie made her way over as Alex stood up. “I got to say this is kind of a turn on.”

Alex laughed as the room started cheering, realizing that they’d won the war. Using one hand, the agent pulled Maggie to her and leaned down to kiss her. “I love you.”

“Marry me?” Maggie asked with a grin on her face.

A squeal made Alex turn to see Kara holding her hands against her chest. The agent bit her lip and nodded, “on two conditions.”

“Okay Danvers, what two conditions?”

“First, you get that arm checked out.” She nodded to the injury Maggie had, “and second, I want a long engagement.”

Maggie nodded, “fair, agreed on both.”

“Congratulations.” Hank spoke as he transformed back into his human form. “Now both of you to the Infirmary. You’ve been shot Detective Sawyer and I know that suit is the only thing holding Alex up.”

Maggie put out her hand, “actually sir, Agent Sawyer sounds better.”

“Couldn’t agree more.” He took her hand, “but first lesson, listen to your boss. I said get to the Infirmary, now!” He looked around the room, “all of you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think of this chapter, it was a lot of fun to write.


	25. A Year Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year after the defeat of the Osira, Maggie and Alex are enjoying life with family and friends. A discovery by the DEO brings them to make a life-changing decision.

Sunlight woke Alex as it fell across her face, she kept her eyes closed but tightened her arm around Maggie’s waist. Nuzzling her nose against a tan neck, the agent left a kiss on a piece of bare skin not’s covered by the black tank top Maggie wore. The smaller woman hummed as she slowly blinked awake, turning over to find Alex opening her eyes. Alex reached a hand up and traced the scar on Maggie’s right shoulder with her thumb. Maggie took the hand tracing her scar and brought it to her mouth, kissing surprisingly soft knuckles.

“Morning.” Maggie whispered as she smiled at Alex.

“Good morning.” She lifted her head upon realizing there was sound coming from outside the bedroom. “Jaime’s awake; the TV is on.”

Maggie hummed and sat up, turning slight to look down at the red head beside her. “Rest a little longer, I’ll make us breakfast.”

“Are you sure?”

“Rest.” Maggie leaned down and kissed her, a hand caressing Alex’s side over the NCPD shirt she wore. “Pancakes or waffles?”

“Waffles.” Alex cupped her cheek and grinned as she pecked her nose. “Your famous waffles.”

“I’m so in love with you.” Maggie whispered and pulled back, admiring Alex as she laid against the pillows. “Happy Anniversary.”

“Hmm, year two out of decades to come.” Alex ran her hand up and down Maggie’s side, the vintage engagement ring on her finger shining in the sunlight filtering into the room.

* * *

After breakfast in bed, of which Jaime joined them, it was time to get up for the day. Maggie and her had the day off from the DEO but Jaime had school. When Jeremiah and Eliza heard about what happened to Jaime, they immediately started paying for her to go to a private science academy in National City. School became something the girl enjoyed instead of hating.

“Mom!” Jaime called from the couch where she was putting on her shoes. “Mom!”

Alex walked from the bedroom while brushing her hair, “Jaime we don’t yell indoors. What do you need?”

“Did you print my report on tectonic plates? I emailed it to you last night.”

Alex pointed to the kitchen table, “I put it on top of your folder.” She looked down at her watch, “you need to hurry up, we have to leave in five minutes.”

“Thanks.” The girl rushed around the couch and grabbed her report from where it sat and read over it quickly.

“Babe did you get the carrots I put on the list?” Maggie stood in front of the fridge looking inside.

“No, the organic was too expensive and the non-organic looked like som hybrid planet that grew in the botany department.” Alex walked into the kitchen as she pulled on her jacket. “I got celery instead, I’ll finish this while you get ready.”

Maggie squeezed her arm, “thanks.” She headed to the bedroom and spoke to Jaime as she did. “Remember that Aunt Kara is picking you up since Mom and I are celebrating our anniversary today.”

“I know. We’re going to see Grandma and Grandpa in Midvale and spend the weekend, since it’s Friday and all.” Jaime put her folder in her bag and zipped it.

“How are you guys getting there?” Alex inquired while chopping celery.

Jaime looked up at her mom, “before you freak out, we’re flying. She said it’s totally safe.”

“Uh huh, maybe we should have a say in that.” She put the celery in a small container and placed it in Jaime’s lunch box. “I’ll talk to Aunt Kara before she can pick you up.”

Jaime sighed, “must you always ruin our fun?”

Walking over with the lunchbox, Alex chuckled. “Yes ma’am, that’s my job as your mom and her sister.” She held out the lunchbox, “it’s kind of a mom and sister thing. One day when your brother is born you’ll understand why I give Aunt Kara a hard time.”

“When do I get my brother exactly?”

“I actually don’t know.” Alex just shrugged, “when Mama and I decide to have a kid I guess.”

“I want my brother before I’m a teenager and I’m turning ten in a few months. So could you do it soon?”

“Do what?” Maggie walked out of the bedroom in her jacket, brushing her hair from under her collar.

Alex shook her head, “make her brother, she’s impatient for him.”

“When the time is right kid, not before.” She picked up Jaime’s backpack, “come on, let’s get you to school before you stress about being tardy like you did the one time you were.”

* * *

Pulling up to the school, Alex stopped inside the drop-off lane and rolled Maggie’s window down when one of the teachers walked over. The woman smiled at them both as Jaime got out of the back seat of the SUV.

“Hi ladies, remember that parent-teacher night is next Tuesday. One of you will be there won’t you?”

Maggie put up her hand, “I pulled parent-teacher nights this semester.”

“You made the bet babe.” Alex squeezed her arm.

The former cop nodded and chuckled, “we bet on small things and winner gets first choice of schedules. She got the yearly field trip and I got parent-teacher night.”

“They’re annoying too.” Jaime stated from her spot on the sidewalk. “Your bets, not you.”

Maggie smiled at her, “remember Aunt Kara is picking you up.”

Jaime nodded eagerly, “I remember. Bye!”

The teacher nodded, “bye ladies, have a good day.”

* * *

Midway during the drive to the open air market they planned on visiting, Alex’s phone beeped. She looked over at Maggie who was in the middle of her story of a rookie agent who constantly drove her nuts. The woman had her hands up in the air shaking them as if she was shaking a person. A smirk crossed Alex’s face before she rolled her eyes and reached over to grab one of Maggie’s hands.

“Babe get my phone please.”

“Yeah.” Maggie picked up the phone and put in the password before reading the message. “Director Henshaw wants us to meet him at the Universal Fountain. He knows today is our anniversary and we requested off so it must be important.”

Alex leaned forward to see the street sign ahead of them. “Text him that we’ll be there in about five minutes, ten if we hit the lights. I’m going to take Boswell and then go up Avenue D to the memorial.”

* * *

The memorial was half an acre of concrete with stone columns placed in certain spots to represent major solar systems with water spouts that shot water up denoting major planets. Dozens and dozens of water spouts erupted on and off, each representing a homeworld of an alien that was registered in Earth. It was something that had become central to families, both alien and human. Sitting on one of the benches was their boss and he seemed to be watching the kids playing in the fountain.

He rose as they approached him, “I’m sorry for interrupting your day, congratulations by the way.”

Alex nodded, “thanks. We came as soon as we could, what’s wrong? Are you okay?”

The man put out a hand, “I know I’ve asked a lot of you over the years Alex…”

“Whatever it is, we’re here for you.” She put a hand on his arm, “what is it?”

Hank sat down and motioned for them to join him, Alex sat while Maggie stood beside her. “You remember the refugee ship that crashed in the Appalachian Mountains that the Eastern Division handled?”

“Of course, Lucy keeps us updated on everything that happens in the Eastern Division.”

“There were two survivors, a mother and child. They were from a Kryptonian research outpost that was attacked by the Osira. With Krypton gone they headed to the only planet that they could reasonably blend in with, a world with the only remaining Kryptons.” Hank sighed, “unfortunately the mother sustained injuries during an attack on the ship and died soon after her arrival here.”

Alex gasped softly, “and the child?”

Hank looked out at the children, “I’m sure one looks familiar to you.”

The agent looked out and saw a girl in jeans and a blue top starring at the birds. On her face were red glasses, red glasses that matched her red hair. “Does Kara know?”

“She suggested who I should place Adara with.” He turned to look at Alex, “she said you’d be able to help this little girl blend in and be normal like you did her.”

“But…” Alex stood and looked at Maggie before turning back to Hank. “We have to discuss this; we can’t just say yes.”

Maggie ran her hand up and down Alex’s arm. “Hey, Al look at me.” Alex turned her attention back to Maggie. “We have to,” Alex tried to speak but Maggie shook her head. “No, look we can do this. Think of Kara when she came to Earth, now think of this little girl having no one here. She doesn’t have a cousin; all she has is strangers surrounding her. I’m on board with this if you are.”

“Maggie we…” she looked over at the girl who seemed to be amazed with one of the water spouts. “It’s big…my parents didn’t just make this decision, they had time to talk about it. They had time to talk to me about it.”

Maggie rubbed her arm and nodded, “okay, let’s just meet her for right now.”

* * *

They headed over and the girl turned to them, looking confused as they knelt down to be level with her. “Hello.”

“Hello.” The girl reached out and touched Alex’s face. “You’re human, not Martian.”

“You’re very smart.” Alex smiled at her. “My name is Alex Danvers, I’m a friend of Director Henshaw’s. I’m also the adopted sister of Kara Zor-El, I’m sure you recognize the name.”

The girl nodded, “I met her at your building. She is from the House of El, like I am from the House of Ton. My name is Adara Dor-Ton.”

“I’m Maggie, her partner.”

“Mate.” Alex rephrased for their young guest. “She’s my mate.” She sighed before holding out her hand, “do you want to go for a walk with us and maybe we can talk?”

Adara nodded, “yes please.”

Both women stood and Alex held her hand as they walked around the memorial. Maggie looked down at her, “what’s your favorite thing to study Adara?”

The girl looked up at her, “I like to study celestial bodies, specifically stars. What is your career?”

Alex smiled at her, “we help protect the Earth from rogue persons from other planets. If they are peaceful we don’t bother them but we have to protect the planet from those that would seek to harm it or the people living here.”

“So you are an enforcer.”

Alex nodded, “yes.”

“My father was an enforcer at the outpost where we were stationed. Mother was a scientist, she studied the varying botany on the planets within the system for medicinal properties.”

Maggie chuckled, “sounds like Alex.”

* * *

Images - source: google images

**Alex's engagement ring**

**Adara Dor-Ton (as I imagine her)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think about this chapter.


	26. A Decision in the Making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie must decide whether to take Adara in and decide to introduce her to Jaime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took days to write because there was so much thought put into it.

Maggie found Alex making coffee early on Saturday morning, her attire suggested she’d gone for an early morning run but the bruise on her chin definitely gave away that she’d been to the DEO before the sun rose to spare with someone. Saturday morning shift meant Vasquez and Danielson and out of the two, only Vasquez could nick Alex. The bruise meant that Alex had been distracted during the sparring and hadn’t paid attention to whatever Susan had thrown at her, a very un-Alex-like thing.

“Does Susan look as a bad as you?” Maggie inquired softly as she pulled out a bowl to start batter for pancakes. Saturday morning pancakes were tradition and had been since their first anniversary had then sitting at home with Jaime due to the flu.

“I was distracted not her.” Alex took a sip of her coffee and sighed. “I was thinking about Adara. The conversation with my mother last night didn’t help.”

The former cop nodded as Alex moved around the counter to sit on the barstools, “bad conversation?”

“Not even a conversation, my dad had to take the tablet from her and told me he loved me before shutting down Skype.” She looked down into her cup. “I don’t think she approves of us even contemplating the idea of taking her in.”

* * *

Maggie shut the fridge and set the milk on the counter before reaching across to take Alex’s hand. “Do you want to know my honest opinion?”

Alex looked up at her with a smile, “always.”

“I think you’re the best mom on the planet, after me of course.” That gained a chuckle from Alex as Maggie grinned. “I also know from experience that you’re amazing with Kara, whether it be about everyday life or everyday Kryptonian problems. If you’re as half as amazing with Adara as you are with Kara, this girl would be the luckiest kid to exist on Earth. She’d have a mom who will be there for every school incident to every ‘but it’s just across town’ no-flying whine and would kick anyone’s ass for thinking about harming her.” Alex just grinned as Maggie spoke, “plus she’d have a second cool mom and sister, perfect trio to start life on a new planet.”

“Do you know what I think?” Alex stood from the barstool and made her way around the counter. She pulled Maggie close by the bright orange shirt she wore and looped her arms around her neck. “I think we should get the girls together and see how they interact and then,” she ran her hands down Maggie’s back till they rested on her ass. “We should look for a bigger place.”

Maggie nodded, “so you’re saying we should get a house and a cat to go with the two kids?” She pointed her finger to the side, “that’s what I got.”

Alex shook her head, “no, a cat is too much of a lesbian cliché, besides I’m more of a dog person.”

“Oh thank god.” Maggie laughed and leaned in to kiss her. “Medium dog?”

“At least, I don’t do skimpy, tiny dogs.”

“As if I couldn’t love you anymore.” Maggie turned and grabbed the milk, putting it in the fridge.

“What are you doing?” Alex watched in wonder as every ingredient for pancakes was put up by the shorter agent. “What about my pancakes?”

Maggie grabbed Alex’s hands as the agent flung them around in question. “Later, right now I have better things to do.”

“Like what?”

She tugged Alex to her, “like keep you in bed all day. We’re gonna have two kids in the house soon and so we need to start enjoying every spare,” she kissed Alex’s cheek, “moment,” chin, “alone that we have.” Finally meeting lips, Maggie hummed as her hands found the skin under the tank top Alex wore.

Alex pulled away before looking down with hooded eyes. “So bed and pancakes for dinner?”

“I’m thinking more like dessert.” Maggie eased Alex’s tank top over her head and dropped it on the ground. Eyes admired the sports bra covered chest before her. “Yeah, definitely dessert, or maybe breakfast tomorrow.”

A grin crossed Alex’s face as she walked past Maggie and backed up to the bedroom. “Coming Sawyer or are you just visualizing? A hands-on approach is always best when studying a subject.”

“You make even the concept of studying sound hot.” Maggie followed after her and shut the door, habit from having a kid. Laughter seemed to boom as a soft thud was heard through the wood.

* * *

Driving to Midvale was not what Alex had thought her Sunday would be like but she looked over her shoulder into the back seat to see Maggie talking to Adara. She was pointing out objects outside the car, explaining them to the girl or answering a dozen questions. Never once did her fiancée get irritated but seemed to enjoy lavishing attention on the Kryptonian girl. A smile formed on her face as she turned back to look out the windshield, knowing they were only about ten minutes out from where she grew up on the beach.

They arrived and Alex turned off the car, turning back to see a familiar look on Adara’s face. It was one of apprehension, a look that was often on Kara’s face when she had been faced with something new or strange as a girl. She was only thankful for the subcutaneous translator that Adara had as teaching Kara the English language had been hell while trying to help her adjust to Earth. The subcutaneous translators they had aided, a requirement for all DEO personnel. They’d be able to speak as Adara learned the language and she was doing quite well after a week it seemed, as the translator only picked up about half her words as Kryptonian.

“You’re worried, what about?”

Adara turned to look at her, “will they like me?”

“They’ll love you.” She smiled and nodded to Maggie. “Why don’t we go inside before they come rushing out.”

“There is no one present inside the structure.” Adara stated as they exited the SUV, “it’s silent.”

Alex nodded, “because they’re at the beach. Come on, you get to see my ocean.”

* * *

Taking Adara’s hand, Alex held it as the three of them walked down to the beach. As she expected, her parents were sitting on the stand while Kara and Jaime played at the waterline. It was their daughter that spotted them first, crying their names and pointing as she ran. Adara stopped in her tracks and covered her ears, falling to her knees as Jaime continued to scream in happiness.

“Jaime stop.” Maggie grabbed the girl quickly as Alex bent down beside Adara, gently whispering to her. “Hey, look at me.”

Jaime looked up at her mother before looking at Adara. “Who is she? What’s wrong with her?”

“Her name is Adara, she’s Kryptonian like Aunt Kara but she’s new to Earth and doesn’t know how to control her senses yet.” Maggie spoke softly to her daughter. “You yelled and it hurt her.”

“Oh.” Jaime turned her attention to Adara and concern crossed her face. She took hesitant steps towards the girl and Alex as the agent finally got Adara to her feet. Once her face was wiped free of tears and glasses replaced, she looked at Jaime with apprehension. “I’m sorry I was loud.” Jaime whispered.

Adara looked at Alex and upon the agent nodding took a step forward. “I accept.” It was stated in clear English and in that moment both Maggie and Alex realized of everyone on the beach, Jaime didn’t have a subcutaneous translator.

“Accept?” Jaime looked at her mother, “did I say something wrong?”

Alex chuckled, “no, she accepts your apology. She’s still learning to speak English.”

“I’m Jaime.” She pointed to herself and then at Alex and Maggie. “My moms.”

“Moms?”

“Mother, jeju.” Alex quickly translated to both English and Kryptonian.

Adara nodded, “mine is Talora Dan-El.”

“Did I hear Dan-El?” Kara rushed over, “I had a cousin named Dan-El.”

Alex looked between them, “you could possibly be related unless it was a common name.”

“The House of El was huge, my great-grandfather Fon-El had like five wives and they each had two to three kids.” Kara waved her hand, “it was a giant scandal according to my father when I had to do a genealogy report. Needless to say, I had a lot of cousins.” Kara nodded before looking down at Adara. “I remember Dan-El from my genealogy report but due to how big the data file was already; I couldn’t research further. We only had the equivalent of fifteen terabytes for our report.”

“That’s huge.” Maggie made the comment.

“I was on Krypton, we had robots and holograms.”

The shorter agent nodded, “fair enough, probably the size of a few gigs in comparison.”

“Essentially.”

* * *

Alex looked between the two, “I’ll run a DNA scan when I have time. We might already be family.”

“Oh if that’s so, you two are definitely adopting her.” Kara waved her hand, “I mean, she’s my cousin after all.”

“Yeah, I don’t see myself adopting Superman.” Maggie joked and Kara nodded in understanding. “We’re definite on fostering though.”

Kara grinned, “adoption is around the corner, Kryptonians are the perfect children.”

“Says the girl that put a hole in my wall just sneezing.” Eliza stated as she made her way over.

“Or that fist through the table during your debate on going to the Spring Formal without Alex despite being here only five months and your sister having the flu.” Jeremiah chuckled as he spoke. “That was quite a logical debate combined with a tantrum.”

Kara shifted her feet in the sand, “semi-perfect.” She spoke shyly after being reminded of her errors as a girl.

Maggie busted out laughing, “oh I have to hear these stories.”

“Hurts.” Adara spoke loudly as she covered her ears.

The former cop paused and bent down, her voice lowered to a whisper. “This is what you need to do. When something gets too loud, just cover your ears and tell us it hurts.” She gently pulled Adara’s hands down. “Can you do that?”

“Yes Maggie.”

* * *

Eliza bent down and examined Adara visually. “I’ve heard a lot about you. I helped Kara when she came to Earth so if you have any questions you can…”

“You will help me like Alex will.” Adara smiled, “she told me you would. You are her mother; am I correct?”

Eliza nodded, “I am. I’m Eliza, you can call me Eliza.”

“I am Adara Dor-Ton.”

Alex squatted beside the girl, “remember what we told you about your name. If anyone asks your name, what do you tell them?”

“Adara Dorton.” She pronounced her name in English and gave a scrunch of her face. “It is foreign.”

“Like Earth?”

That gained a smile from the redhead, “yes.”

Jeremiah held out his hand, “I’m Jeremiah, you can call me whatever you want. Do you have a nickname we can call you?”

Adara looked up at Kara this time, “what is nickname?”

“Home name, a name your parents called you within the home.”

After the translation Adara nodded gently, “my mother always called me Ada.”

“Sounds like Adie.” Jaime gently squeaked and grinned, “can I call you Adie?”

The Kryptonian looked at Jaime as if contemplating it for a few moments what she was asking.

“She wants to call you Adie.” Alex spoke softly and within seconds Adara nodded. “You’d like that?”

A smile emerged, “I am Kryptonian, I shall always be but now I live on Earth. Perhaps with a new home, I can have a new name. It sounds much like what my mother called me.”

“Okay.” Maggie took her hand and squeezed it. “Welcome to Earth Adie Dorton.”

* * *

Jeremiah shook his head and knelt down, taking her other hand. “Welcome home. Welcome to our family, Adie Danvers.” He paused and looked over at Maggie. “Or is Sawyer? I don’t want to assume.”

“Dad…”

“Alex, you don’t do anything halfway.” He looked at his daughter, “your decision was made before you arrived.”

Maggie stood and put an arm around Alex, “face it babe, you made up your mind when you spoke about a house and dog yesterday.”

“So instead of a brother I get a sister?” Jaime inquired to her mothers. “An alien sister?”

Alex exhaled dramatically, “I guess so, since everyone has decided for me.”

“Awesome!” It was squeaked in excitement, clearly trying not to yell for her new sister’s sake. She looked at Jaime and took her hand, “come on, follow me.” With a useless tug by Jaime due to Kryptonian strength, Adie got the idea and followed the girl to ocean line.

* * *

“By the way.” Maggie gazed at Alex and Alex turned her attention to her fiancée. “It’s Danvers, we got two Sawyer women so we should have two Danvers. I was thinking Adie Talora Danvers, like Kara’s is Kara Alura Danvers.”

Alex tilted her head in thought but Kara spoke. “Despite it being her mother’s name, Talora actually means ‘saddened light’ so I don’t think it’s a good name for a new life.”

“I think,” Alex spoke and both women listened. “I think we should let Adara, I mean Adie, chose her new Earth name. Both middle and last.” She smiled at Maggie before kissing her cheek, “sorry Sawyer but the kid gets to veto you if she chooses.”

Tilting her head against Alex’s shoulder she smiled. “I actually wouldn’t mind if she did.” She pulled back and grinned at Alex, “look at them, our kids.”

Looking out at the two girl frolicking in the water with Jeremiah joining them she nodded. “We’re going to need a bigger house.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought of this chapter.


	27. Family Day at the Farmer's Market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie take their daughters to the farmer's market and while there run into someone from the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One, sorry it's been so long.
> 
> Two, how could I not...

Alex found herself studying the art at one of the booths that was at the open farmer’s market that she and Maggie frequented every third Saturday of the month. They would get their organic produce there and while in their house food didn’t last long, they knew their budget wasn’t dented as much as at the organic supermarket where prices were inflated. Maggie was a few booths away haggling for some carrots and Alex chuckled at the realization her fiancée was an amazing haggler.

Adie had been drawn to the kid’s corner, where painting with shapes made out of fruit and vegetables was ongoing. Jaime had been insistent that they try it, since Adie had never done something so ‘primitive’ or so the girl had called the activity. Alex saw them out of the corner of her eye bent over a plastic table giggling like she and Kara used to do. She grinned before turning back to the piece of artwork she’d been admiring, the abstract painting resembled a planet with two moons despite being an eclipse in the desert.

“How much for this one?” She motioned to the painting and the woman stood from her booth to look at the back of the painting.

“Fifty.”

Alex nodded, “how about forty, it’s for my adopted daughter’s room. We just brought her home and she’s obsessed with all things space.”

The woman was quiet for a moment before taking it down from the hanger, “thirty-five, as long as I get to see her face when she’s given it.”

Alex dug unto her purse and pulled out her wallet, “deal.” She handed over the money and the woman handed her the painting.

* * *

“Alex!” Adie’s terrified voice was sharp and she turned to see Adie running towards her, she braced herself as she’d learn to do with Kara. The girl instantly clung to her and tried to hide from something that had been in the area she’d been in. “Keep it away.”

The redhead put a hand on the girl’s back, “keep what away?”

She pointed and Alex narrowed her eyes at trying to figure out what terrified the Kryptonian but all she saw was Jaime making her way over with a grin on her face. “That thing!” She continued to point but Alex was just confused.

“Jaime, what’s going on?”

The girl giggled, “a dog scared her when it barked. Aunt Kara loves dogs, you will too.”

“No, it’s a loud monster!”

Trying not to laugh, Alex looked down at her newest daughter and shook her head. “Okay no dogs for you. How about something for your room instead?” She turned the painting to where Adie could see. “What do you see?”

“Two suns and a planet.” She took the painting carefully. “For me?”

“Hmm, for your room. What do you think?”

Adie grinned, “I like it.”

“Good.” She motioned to the vendor, “this woman painted it so why don’t you tell her thank you.”

Adie looked up at the woman, “thank you for my painting.”

The woman chuckled, “you are very welcome.”

Alex took the painting from Adie, “let me hold onto it for now.”

“Can we get honey?” Jaime jumped up and down in place, “please?”

“Okay, honey stand next. As soon as your mother gets back with the carrots and whatever else she’s managed to buy.”

Adie looked up at Alex, “I’m hungry.”

Jaime nodded, “me too, can we go to the food trucks?”

* * *

Hitting the food trucks meant buying enough for six people so Alex decided to just give Adie and Jaime enough money to buy something at the food truck of their choice. While the girls were buying what they wanted, she handled getting a bulk order of hamburgers and fries at another truck. Texting Maggie to tell her where they were, she managed to get into a conversation over Maggie having made a trip to their SUV since she’d managed to haggle enough food to fill one of the empty wooden boxes from the produce vendors.

“Alex?”

Alex turned at her name and found a familiar face, one she hadn’t seen in two years since the last time they met it had been under less than pleasant circumstances. Finding herself face to face with Emily, Maggie’s ex, was shocking. She still remembered when Maggie had come over scared that she’d be breaking up with the detective but they’d worked through it before she’d sent Maggie home to Jaime saying she’d be over once she’d helped Kara out. The three of them had spent the night curled up watching The Lion King before they’d gone to talk to Emily once Kara was available to watch Jaime.

“Emily.” She put her phone up and stepped out of line to speak to the woman. “You’re in National City?”

“Conference.” The second redhead chuckled, “strange running into you again after two years.”

“Yeah it is.”

“Mom!” Jaime’s voice was followed by the girl standing beside her, hands full of what looked like tacos. “They had the Darryl’s taco truck here.”

Alex nodded, “pretty girl, I’m talking to someone. What do you say?”

“Sorry.” Jaime smiled at Emily, dimples on full display before she turned to Alex. “Where’s Adie?”

“Behind you.” The soft spoken girl approached with what looked like a foot long corn dog with mustard. “Tacos, we ate them last night.”

Alex chuckled, “girls, why don’t you guys go find a table.”

“I’m good.” Jaime looked up at Alex but she narrowed her eyes, “actually we should grab a table before they’re gone.” She turned to her new sister, “help me find a table.”

Adie looked confused, “there are dozens unused. Why would you need help?”

The brunette sighed, “come on, let’s go sit at one.” She took her sister’s hand and they headed to the table.

* * *

Alex chuckled before turning back to Emily, “sorry, they’re both ten and handful.”

“I didn’t realize you had children.” Emily shrugged, “you just didn’t seem the type but appearances can be deceiving.”

“They’re adopted, Jaime I adopted about ten months ago and Adie six months ago.” Alex smiled at her.

“Are you still…” she paused before speaking again, “have you seen…” She paused a second time and Alex followed her gaze to see what she saw. Maggie stealing food from Jaime and the girl turning away so it put Maggie behind her, their similar features showing as the detective hugged her daughter tight and kissed her cheek. She followed up by squeezing Adie in a hug till the girl laughed. She whispered and Adie pointed in their direction.

Alex waved at her fiancée and Maggie spoke to Jaime before making her way over. When Maggie reached them, she leaned in and kissed Alex’s cheek. “Sorry it took so long, we parked rather far.”

“Hmm, load was probably heavy.” Alex put out a hand, “Emily found me while I was in line.”

Emily nodded to Maggie, “it’s good to see you again.”

“Yeah. How are you?”

“Good, conference isn’t till later so I thought I’d stop by for some fruit.” Emily motioned to the girls, “the little girl with brown hair looks like you…”

Maggie nodded, “after we broke up I got rather wasted, don’t remember it but nine months later I had her. Jaime Magdalene Sawyer, well Jaime Sawyer Danvers now, her choice after the adoption.”

“Alex?” Adie walked over slowly, hands held together.

Alex bent down and met Adie’s eyes, “yes sweet girl, what is it?”

“I have to…” she leaned in and cupped her hands over the agent’s ear and whispered.

The agent chuckled and pulled back, “well we can manage that.” She stood up and held out her hand while turning to Maggie. “We’re going to find a restroom and be back, Jaime is still shoving that taco down like it’s gonna disappear if she doesn’t so I’ll leave her here.”

Maggie nodded, “we’ll be here and I’ll get the rest of the food while you girls are gone.”

Alex looked down at Adie, “ready?”

* * *

She nodded and they walked off, Alex actively looking around for the portable toilets. Maggie turned back to Emily, “it was nice seeing you again but three hungry girls, I should get in a line to get food.”

“Of course.”

Emily smiled at her and Maggie nodded, “bye.” She walked away and looked back as she reached a line to see Emily starring at Jaime. Who seemed to get up quickly and ran after her mother and sister, catching up to Alex only to grab her hand. Maggie saw and understood the look as the redhead walked away, longing as if she was looking at something she could have had.

A chirp made her look down at her phone as she pulled it out of her pocket, seeing a text from Alex reminding her to order six burgers and an extra-large fry just for Adie. Chuckling, Maggie texted her back telling her to focus on their girls while she focused on the food. Reminding her future wife that she knew how much all her girls ate and what they had particulars for. Putting her phone up she shook her head, a grin on her face at the thought of her girls.


	28. School Registration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie register Adie for her first school year on Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters ago Alex said that Adie would choose her name and in this chapter we find out what she chose.

Alex bent down in front of Adie as they stood in front of Bright Minds and Hearts Academy, the school that Jaime went to. Maggie and Jaime were standing nearby waiting patiently on the two to finish talking. Adie seemed quite hesitant about going to school despite it only being the day they get her registered. The school year was two weeks away from starting, the spring semester and summer spent introducing Adie to the new world and working on getting her powers under control. Alex and Maggie had worked with Jaime to let her know that they encouraged her to help her sister but she wasn’t responsible for her. Alex had seen to it that her oldest didn’t suffer like she did under her mother regarding Kara. Adie was a part of the family, not the center of it.

“We’re just here to pick your classes and meet your teachers, then we’re going to go home.”

Adie played with her shirt sleeve, “promise?”

“I promise.” She stood up and held out her hand, “come on.”

Jaime smiled at her sister, “it’ll be fun.”

They headed through the hallway with dozens of other parents registering their kindergarteners and those few in the upper grades who had been accepted. Alex and Maggie made their way to the library where they’d be getting the forms and class list to choose from. Jaime showed Adie the books, other future students were also looking at books and choosing one or two to read during the registration. Alex had spent the months since her arrival also getting Adie caught up on the English language and alphabet, creating a game with Kara’s help that helped translate everything necessary into Kryptonese and then from Kryptonese into English. With Adie’s fast learning, she’d managed to graduate a week before from ‘Early Earth School’ as Kara called it.

* * *

After selecting a few books, they joined Alex and Maggie at a table where the two were filling out forms and creating a list of classes from which Adie could choose from. Unlike normal schools, the academy was a science-based learning environment but allowed students to choose their classes in select areas so their own interests were fostered.

“So we have recreation next.” Maggie stated while turning the pages of the registration book to the page that listed recreation classes. “Physical Education?”

“No, Kara once caused a broken arm with a dodgeball.” Alex pointed out while opening a file from under the forms to find the information she needed regarding Adie’s fake history. “Next.”

“Music, either orchestra or band.” Maggie shrugged, “I played trumpet in high school.”

Alex chuckled, “I remember your aunt telling me you attempted to play.”

“Okay, moving on. Art, either all media or painting or ceramics.”

“I like painting with Kara.” Adie quickly said as she looked up from her book. “Can I do painting?”

Maggie grabbed the list next to her, “painting for recreation it is.” She looked down at the select list the school provided. “Next is mathematics, do you want activity based or instruction based?”

Adie shrugged, “I don’t know.”

“Activity-based.” Alex stated and motioned to the paper with her pen. “She’s used to holograms and games, the activity-based relies on games and interaction with others.”

Maggie wrote down the code for the class and looked to the next subject. “Okay final subject, physics. We have Mechanical Physics, Light Physics,” she turned to look at Alex, “how do you get physics from lights?”

“I’ll explain later.” She shoved the fake history back in the file and finished the application. “What else is there for physics?”

“Oh, a new class. Astrophysics.”

Adie shook her head, “no way, I hated astrophysics modules.”

Alex looked over at Jaime, “Jaime didn’t you say you wanted to take Astronomy this year?”

“Yeah, why don’t we take it together.” The young girl turned to her sister, “we can share the stars with each other.”

“I’d like that.”

Maggie wrote the class code down and shifted the personal made list over to Adie with a pen. “You get to choose those other courses that your mom and I picked out.”

The girl reached across the table for the book containing the courses and quickly Jaime was helping her choose by reading the descriptions to her. Maggie nudged Alex with her elbow and the agent looked up to see their daughters reading descriptions for classes. The two girls eventually finished and Adie gave the paper back to Maggie. “I want these modules.”

“Classes, they’re called classes sweet girl.” Alex flipped through the application a final time. “Well that’s it, this is done so we’ll go meet with the registrar.”

* * *

They walked to the line where several parents were waiting with their children. Adie looked around, watching everything while Jaime sat on the floor with the registration book and a class code sheet. She identified the classes she wanted while they waited. Maggie just spoke with Alex about what they should do for dinner considering Eliza and Jeremiah were doing a two day layover before heading out to visit the Eastern DEO Headquarters that Lucy headed to help with some aspects of a non-urgent case.

“Um, you might want to choose classes for your daughter.” A parent tapped Maggie on the shoulder and she turned to see a plump woman with a teenage boy playing on his phone. “She’s choosing classes that are far advanced for her age.”

“Done.” Jaime stood up and handed Alex the paper.

Alex survived the paper, “let’s see what you have. Pre-Algebra, Shakespeare for Youth, Hydrological Biology.”

“Yeah, we get to learn about plants and animals that live in water along with how the oceans formed.” Jaime sounded excited.

“Hmm, maybe a home fieldtrip to the ocean with Grandpa.” Alex chuckled as she looked back down. “Oh, Self-Defense for recreation.”

“Yep.” Jaime grinned at her mother

“Of course Astronomy but also Atomic Chemistry, sounds fun.”

Jaime nodded, “Mr. Scott said last year that I should take it since I wanted to know more than he taught in Elemental Chemistry.”

 “And Beginner French.” Alex smiled down at her daughter, “I know French so I can help you with that.”

Jaime thought about something, “isn’t Adie taking French too?”

Alex pulled Adie’s list out, “Spanish.”

“Oh, I thought she was taking French too.” She shrugged, “thought we’d have more than Astronomy together.”

“You already know Spanish mija.” Maggie ruffled her daughter’s hair, “Adie didn’t get to learn it so we thought she should.”

Jaime looked up at her mother, “do you think we’ll get to see a meteor shower during Astronomy class? I’m sure I could figure out the elemental composition for my Atomic Chemistry class if given the chance.”

Alex turned to the plump woman that had seen fit to tell them their daughter was choosing classes beyond her. “My daughter’s intelligence knows no bounds, we don’t restrict classes to her age group. Thank you for your concern though.”

“Next Register.” A voice called out.

“Babe.” Alex turned at Maggie’s urging, “we’re next.”

* * *

They got to the table and Alex handed over the registration form along with the acceptance letter and tuition check her parents had cut for Adie's education.

“Adie Vesper Danvers, registering for Fifth Year and I’m assuming you’re her mother?” The man at the registration table looked up.

“Yes, Alex Danvers.” She put her hands on Adie’s shoulders.

The man smiled at Adie, “well hello Adie, is Dad at work today?” She shook her head and pointed over to Maggie who was registering Jaime at the ‘Returning Students’ table.

“My second mother is over there with my sister.”

Just then Maggie nodded to the woman and handed Jaime her schedule while ushering her along. She motioned to a nearby chair and Jaime made her way over as Maggie joined Alex and Adie. “How are we doing? Almost registered?”

“Registering, I think.” Alex tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

“Hi, Maggie Sawyer.” Maggie put out her hand and the man reluctantly shook it. “Adie is excited to be getting away from homeschool and join her sister. My fiancée can be a bit tough when it comes to school.” She chuckled as she rubbed Adie’s back, “yeah, Mom’s homeschool was rough huh?”

“Really long.” Adie stated honestly and Alex rolled her eyes good-naturedly. “Can I take the modules, I mean classes I selected?” She smiled at him eagerly.

The man smiled and went back to his computer, “let me just get you her school ID number and enter the course codes.”

“Can we have chicken spaghetti for dinner?” Adie looked up at her mothers, “I really liked it when you made it.”

Maggie shrugged as she nodded. “Makes enough for everyone.”

“We’ll have to stop at the store on the way home.” Alex pulled out a post-it note pad and pen, handing it to Maggie. “List so we don’t go over budget on food like we did last month.”

“Turn around.” Maggie turned Alex slightly and put the pad against her shoulder to write. “Two growing girls, one with a stomach like a bottomless pit that just went through her first solar flare and you wonder why we went over budget.” It was stated low enough no one overheard as Maggie wrote out everything they needed.

“Unfortunately one of the courses is already blocked off.” The man looked up at Alex, “between online returning registration and school registration there are no more seats available in the Beginner Spanish classes. Is there another language you’d prefer?”

“Beginner French.” She turned her head, “which hour is Jaime in?”

Maggie paused her writing and grabbed the sheet from her back pocket, handing it over. “Fifth I think.”

Alex looked at the paper and shook her head, “fourth actually.” She turned back to the man registering Adie, “is there an open seat in fourth hour?”

“Let me check.” He played with his computer, “one left, any particular reason?”

“Her sister is in that class.”

* * *

After a few moments the printer behind him spun to life and he pulled off papers. “Here you go, her registration information and her schedule.” Smiling at the girl he held out his hand, she took it gently as she’d been instructed from day one. “Nice to meet you Adie, we look forward to seeing you in classes.”

“Thank you.”

Maggie threw the post-it note pad back in Alex’s purse along with the pen when she went to put the paper up. “Okay sunshine let’s get going. We have shopping to do then we have to pick up Grandma and Grandpa from the airport.”

“But Alex promised we’d go home.”

Maggie took her hand gently, “and we will but sometimes even Mom forgets things.”

“I’m not perfect sweet girl.” Alex rubbed her back, “come on, I’ll make it up to you by letting you choose the music.”

“Okay.”

* * *

As they headed out, Jaime grabbing Alex’s hand as they left, Alex looked over at her fiancée with concern. “Their astronomy class is on Saturday nights, are you aware of that?”

“Yes and I actually think it’s a good thing. Kara has been bugging us for some time with the girls so I was thinking we drop them off and Kara picks them up for sleepovers. It’d give us date nights and time to actually plan a wedding.”

Alex nodded, “okay but we have to clear it with Kara first.”

“You think that’ll be a problem?” Maggie gave Alex a look of ‘really’ and the agent laughed.

“No but remember since Snapper fired her for that blog article…”

“I thought it was a great idea.”

Alex rolled her eyes, “so did I but that’s not the point. Since she got fired from Catco and Lena hired her as her engagement assistant, she’s been busy when not doing Supergirl duty.”

“You have got to be grateful that Lena knows her secret so she can let her be Supergirl instead of her assistant when things overlap.”

“It was how she was told that I have an issue with. Did you forget that fight with Clark?”

Maggie chuckled, “you mean the one in the downtown fountain, like anyone could. Family dinner was contentious last Thanksgiving when your mother invited Clark and Lois or did you not find their starring to be just one shade light of laser beams.”

“No, I planned for that.”

“Of course you did.” Maggie grabbed Alex’s arm and pulled her close to kiss her. “After all, you’re a badass.”

“Seriously?” Jaime let go of her mother’s hand and looked at them with folded arms. “You’re going to make out and curse in the parking lot of a school. I thought you were professionals.”

“Oh I’ll show you professional!” Alex grabbed her daughter and flung her over her shoulder, laughing as the girl beat on her back. “Is this professional enough for you?”

Maggie and Adie were laughing as Jaime folded her arms, crossing them as much as possible while Alex walked to the car. “I am so telling Uncle J’onn about this!”

“Mom’s funny isn’t she?” Maggie looked down at Adie and the girl nodded.

“Jaime too.”

“I’d pick you up but I think you’d break me.” Maggie said as she swung their arms, “that wouldn’t be funny would it?”

Adie shook her head, “nooo.” She grinned at her mother, “Kara can do that to me one day.”

“Yes she can and I will make sure she does.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is wondering about the school, it's based off of college-like curriculum of choosing classes. It is a private school, fictional like the city it's based in and some of the aspects I base off of UK public schooling. 
> 
> Vesper means 'evening star' and Rao (the star Krypton rotated around) can be seen in the evenings - at least in the story.


	29. Positive and Negative Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex finds herself encountering several people in her hometown during a trip and both the positive and negative comments are made regarding her relationship with Maggie.
> 
> A Sanvers-Encounter chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took several attempts to write due to the heaviness of it. I questioned how Alex would receive negative comments regarding her sexuality and relationship with Maggie since they've always been positive. Hometowns can be a whole different world and Alex sees that.

Alex decided that with the start of school the week after their visit to Midvale, she should do some shopping while the girls enjoyed the beach and ocean with their grandparents. So she pulled Maggie out of the house and they made their way to the nearest office supply store to get the girls’ school supplies. It also meant getting Adie a tablet for school use as all students used a tablet in the classroom as a source of information when doing projects.

Maggie suggested they look at the tablets first before shopping so they knew what they wanted when they had to checkout. So the two of them stood in the electronics section eyeing various tablets. Alex had Winn on the phone and was using him to get an idea of tablet size, storage and interactivity that would be right for a Kryptonian.

“No, no I’m looking.” Alex put her finger on the internal info beside the tablet and nodded. “It lists a 1.5 GHz processor. A couple have a 1.0 GHz processor…okay I’ll make sure it’s 1.5 or higher. Now storage, what do you recommend?” She saw Maggie looking at several and pulled on her shirt with two fingers, finally catching her eyes. “Winn says at least 2 GB of memory if not more. We also need a microSD card, at least 16 GB.”

Maggie squatted down to the shelves under the display and went through the SD cards. “Would 64 GB be fine?” She stood back up with two in hand, “also can Jaime’s tablet support them?”

“Winn says that Jaime’s supports them.” Alex turned back to the tablet she was looking at in front of her. “Okay so the one in front of me? You’ll set it up for her Sunday night? Alright we’ll expect you. Yeah bye.” Alex hung up and rubbed her palm over her thigh. “Winn says this the best bet.”

Maggie sighed as she threw the SD cards in the basket, “that’s a huge dent in our budget this month.”

“I’ll pull a few hours next weekend and we’ll be fine when the next paycheck comes in.”

The former cop chuckled, “I keep forgetting your salary is twice that of mine as a senior agent.”

Alex bumped her arm against Maggie’s and put her arm around her. “Well I am a federal agent who is also a doctor and bio-engineer. I pull a PRN medic salary and a part-time scientist salary along with my federal agent salary.”

“Just means I hit the trifecta.” Maggie chuckled and reached to her back pocket to pull the generated lists they’d gotten from the school’s parent portal. “Now onto the hell portion of this shopping trip.” She handed Alex one of the lists, “you take Jaime and I’ll take Adie?”

“Well they both vetoed pink and Adie said yellow too so that only limits us to purple and green along with primary colors.”

Maggie chuckled, “well one primary color gone for me.”

* * *

Midway through their shopping and in the middle of debating wooden colored pencils versus plastic twist crayons for Adie, Alex found her name being called. She turned to see her ex-boyfriend of senior year, despite him having been the major reason why she’d fallen out with Vicky. Time had been good to Brad Cox, he looked better than he had as the resident geek/football player he’d been in high school.

“Brad, hi.” She shoved her hands in her back pockets, a coping mechanism that was third after folding her arms and second after pulling her gun. “Didn’t expect you to be in Midvale.”

“Yeah, moved back after college turned out no jobs so now I’m running the garage.” He put a hand out, “surprise seeing you back here but I mean, your dad was found alive so I guess it makes sense. What’s a geek like you doing now days? Teaching other geeks or playing with test tubes for a big company probably.”

Alex shrugged, “actually I work for the FBI.”

He chuckled, “never saw that coming.”

Maggie’s voice made Alex turn to see her on the phone, “…no Hill, I don’t care if Baxter signed off on the transfer. If the 18-C23 form isn’t filled out, you can’t do a prisoner transfer. You do know I’m on vacation right? Do you really want me to get an agent higher than me on the phone? Fine I’ll just step the two feet over and let…that’s what I thought. Hold them and we’ll sort this on Monday. If Lane has a cow then be sure to tape it because I’d pay to see that.” She hung up and shook her head before turning back to the paper she held, going down the list.

“Hill screw up the 18-C23 form again?”

Maggie nodded while still starring at the list in her hand, “got a 16-C20 form instead. Expect a call from Lane soon, she’s bound to have a cow since the prisoner was due to be transferred back to his place of origin via the next prisoner transport at 1700 today.” She looked up at the shelf, “there you are.” She reached up and pulled pencils off the rack. “I’m gonna head over to binders and notebooks while you visit.” With that Maggie was gone after throwing the pencils in the cart beside them.

Brad chuckled, “school supply shopping, know the nightmare. Guess FBI agents stick together in everything. Partner?”

Alex pulled her hand from her pocket and held it up to show her ring, “fiancée actually.” She shrugged, “two, almost three years and two kids later.”

“Huh, so you…”

“Play for the other team, exclusively once I figured it out.” She put her hand back in her pocket and shrugged. “Look, it was nice seeing you again but I’m expecting a call from my boss and I also have a full list of supplies to get. Maggie’s great at shopping for supplies but the girls are picky and I’d prefer not having any meltdowns.”

“How old are your girls? My Alison is nine going on thirty.”

“Ten both of them.”

He pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and tore it before writing down his number. “Give me a call, we can get the girls together next time you visit.” He put up his hand as she took the paper and looked at it. “No alternative motive I assure you, Alison is kind of like Kara was in the hard to make friends category.”

Alex nodded, “I’ll talk to Maggie and we’ll see what we can do.” She smiled at him, “nice seeing you again.”

“You too.” He squeezed her arm, “don’t forget the reunion is next year. You should come and show everyone that geeky Alex Danvers isn’t a geek anymore. Plus, you can show off your new wife.”

Alex laughed, “everyone will be in for a shock, that’s for sure. Probably haven’t forgotten the science disaster I caused senior year.”

“Not likely.”

* * *

They went separate ways and it was on the drive back to Eliza and Jeremiah’s that Maggie inquired about the visit. She reached over and ran her hand over Alex’s thigh as the agent drove, catching the red head smiling as long fingers entwined with hers. The new agent knew what she had with Alex was forever and knowing she’d see the smile and the twinkle in those eyes till her dying day still took her breath away at times.

“So who is Brad?”

“Senior year boyfriend, albeit he did create the discourse that lead to me and Vicky falling out. Brad smiled at us junior year when we were on the bleachers eating lunch, the lunch room was being remodeled that year so everyone ate somewhere on campus. We fought all summer over who he smiled at and before the fall dance senior year he asked me out. Vicky and I fell out after that.”

Maggie chuckled, “must have shocked him you now play for the other team.”

“Actually I only play for the Maggie Sawyer team thank you.” She leaned over and kissed Maggie’s cheek while stopped at a light. “I love you.”

“Love you too Danvers.”

“Anyways, he was a little surprised but suggested next time we come in town we get the girls and his daughter together. Brad and I ended up being better friends then boyfriend-girlfriend. I think by Christmas he figured out I was more into science then him.”

Maggie busted out laughing and shook her head, “you’re in a league of your own Danvers.”

“Well the story went, after a science project of mine went sideways and blew up a classroom,” she pointed at her fiancée, “don’t even think to ask.” It was bit out between clenched teeth, “his parents firmly suggested he date someone else not on their way to being the next Oklahoma City bomber. He ended up taking Vicky to prom at my suggestion. We never spoke again, me and her but in the end I think I ended up with the best friend a girl could have and an incredible fiancée.”

* * *

Both girls were wet from showers and immediately ran down the stairs to greet them when they walked inside. There was no doubt in either’s mind that Adie had heard them a mile away. Walking in however, Alex and Maggie found Jeremiah and Eliza with an older woman and man. Alex placed them immediately as The Donahues, Vicky’s parents and longtime friends of her parents. After Jeremiah’s disappearance they rare came around and after her falling out with Vicky, no communication.

“Hey girls, how was shopping?”

“Hell.” Alex stated as Adie rammed into her as she normally did, but practice kept Alex in one piece and standing. “Hey sweet girl.” She leaned down and kissed her daughter’s head.

“Did you get my tablet?”

Maggie chuckled, “we did and Winn is going to come by and help you get it set up when we get home.”

“Come on Adie, let’s go finish our game.” Jaime begged from the staircase.

The girl said nothing to her mothers before joining her sister upstairs. “I’m going to win.”

“Maybe in another universe! You’re as bad as Aunt Kara at Monopoly.”

“Take it back!”

A thump was heard followed by random groans and grunts. Alex walked over to the stairs and yelled up them. “Do I want to know what’s going on up there?”

“No!” It was said by both and they heard the door shut to the girls’ room.

* * *

As Alex turned back she saw Maggie head towards the kitchen while her parents continued to visit. She was going to let them be when she heard Mrs. Donahue talk with a huff. “Honestly, I’d think Alex would be more inclined to chemistry sets and telescopes than tablets. Bad enough with one tablet but individual now. We’d never let Vicky spoil our grandsons like that.”

“Now Holly,” Jeremiah leaned forward with hands on his knees. “The tablets aren’t toys but learning tools. Their school requires each student to have one as a research source during their projects and lessons. They stay at school under lock and key, the girls don’t get to use them at home.” He leaned back in his chair, “the one you saw them using earlier was mine and they were searching for when the meteor shower will occur and then watched the history of it on video.”

Eliza nodded and Alex listened to her mother defend her and Maggie’s parenting. “Alex and Maggie encourage board games and non-electronic activities. Before adopting Adie it was a little different but now, I don’t think I see them even sit down to watch TV when we’re watching it.”

Mr. Donahue huffed as he crossed his arms. “That also has to be concerning, those two girls under a room with that woman. Alex being coerced into the unnatural lifestyle choices of another woman and that woman influencing her daughters.”

* * *

Alex was quickly around the couch and looked at them fumingly. Jeremiah stood up and put a hand on his daughter’s arm. “Alex?”

She stared at the parents of her former friend, “get out.” She clenched her teeth as she spoke.

“Excuse me?”

“You don’t get to talk like you just did and stay here.”

Mrs. Donahue stood up, “talk about the truth? About her making you think differently…”

“Whoa!” Maggie quickly put down the glass she was holding as she walked into the living room. The look on Alex’s face told her she was restraining herself from breaking someone in two. “Alex, honey come on.” She moved over and pulled Alex away by the arms. “Come on, let’s go upstairs.”

Eliza stood up, “I think it’s time…”

“Come on.” Maggie rubbed Alex’s arm gently as she whispered and moved Alex towards the stairs. Eliza and Jeremiah were trying to speak to the two people in the living room while Maggie coaxed Alex away before she did something she regretted.

Alex stopped at the stairs and turned to Maggie, “we’re going home.”

“Alex…”

“I’m going to get the girls packed.” She headed upstairs and Maggie stood at the bottom of the stairs with a hand over her mouth.

* * *

Finally turning around, she saw the guests getting their wind-breakers on and Eliza standing off to the side while Jeremiah tried to talk to them. Maggie shook her head and headed over to them. “What the hell did you say to her?”

“Maggie we have this.” Jeremiah put his hand out and Maggie pushed it aside.

“No you don’t because Alex is starting to clam up again. So what the hell did they say to her?”

Mrs. Donahue merely looked at her, “I simply told Alex the truth. That you’re coercing her into an unnatural lifestyle.”

Maggie smiled her ‘you’ve pissed me off’ smile and shook her head. “Oh lady you better get out of here because trust me, I’m about five seconds from showing you unnatural. No one,” she pointed at the woman, “no one gets to say anything like that to my future wife. Not her friends, not her family and certainly not you. Get out before Jeremiah and Eliza have to call the cops to arrest me because they will when I get done.”

“Mama!” Jaime ran down the stairs and to Maggie, tugging on her arm. “Mama, Mom is packing. Tell her we don’t have to go home.”

Maggie put an arm around her daughter, “unfortunately these people made her upset so we’re going back home.” She turned and picked up her daughter before heading upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this chapter.


End file.
